Naruto Of The Numbers
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto possessing his own number cards. Naruto will grow strong from hate but gets reminded that hate isn't what makes someone strong. Naruto will become stronger overtime. Naruto x Rio
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Shadow Knight Destroyer, I'm new at this and sorry if chapter 1 is not that good, tell me what you think.

Chapter 1

Naruto was looking in a gold locket around his neck that had a picture of a girl in it, when the locket opens it plays a melody, look up on youtube, Code Geass R2 Rolo's Theme. When Naruto opened it he had a Flash Back

FLASH BACK

Naruto is running through the park and without looking he bumps into a girl and they both fall.

"Ow, watch where your going", she said.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going", Naruto said.

They both looked at each other and blush, the girl blushes because she sees Blond hair with Red bangs, light blue eyes and whisker marks. Naruto blushes because the girl in front of him was not like any girl he's seen before. She had dark pink eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair with light blue bangs.

"H-Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's your name",said Naruto

Naruto stands up and sticks his hand out which she took and Naruto helped pull her back up.

"H-Hi I'm Rio Kastle, nice to meet you Naruto",Rio said.

They both look down and see that there still holding hands and they both pulled away while blushing. Naruto breaks the silence.

"So want to play tag Rio", Naruto said.

"Sorry but I have to leave now, there's my brother Reginald over there but prefers Shark", Rio said.

She points to a kid with dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair. He's standing with his hands in his pocket and waiting for Rio.

"Ok so we'll play next time promise", Naruto said.

"Ok its a promise, it was nice meeting you Naruto", Rio said.

Rio runs to her brother and they leave.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto closes the locket, he opens his eyes showing Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto stands up.

The outfit he's wearing is the same as Zane's in season 3 the dark outfit.

He put on his helmet, it looks like the helmet from Ben 10 ultimate Alien, the blue helmet with three red visors. Naruto says out loud, it's time to show Heartland City a true Nightmare, Menma is coming.

His number holder case starts glowing black, inside holds a dark and dangerous card  
Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight.

END

B What do you think. Good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I'm back, first off thank you for helping me make this fanfic,jon49357. Now to the story.

Chapter 2

NEWS.

There have been attacks on duelists, they say a man in a black coat and wearing a blue helmet has been dueling duelist's and after the duel the man leaves his victims in a wounded state. They say he uses dragon cards.

Naruto turnes off the TV.

"So I'm beginning to be noticed", Naruto said.

"It's time to collect more number cards", he said.

He starts finding duelists in ally's and in other places as well.

At night.  
At the Contruction Site.

"So this is were the signal is coming from", Kite said.

"Why do I feel uneasy", Kite Said.

A new voice appears.

"So your the one who keeps taking the number cards", someone said.

Kite looks behind him and sees someone looking at him.

"So your Kite the one who was about to beat Yuma, I have been watching you both you two interest me, you can call me Menma.

Menma is his fake name.

"So lets cut to the chase and duel, and I took the liberty to invite Yuma to watch this duel.

Kite then hears running and looks and sees Yuma running with Tori by his side.

"Now we can begin the duel",

Readies duel disk.

"Fine what different does it make I'm still going to win", Kite said.

transforms into photon mode and readies duel disk.

(Sorry but I'm still new at this and I'll just show you the end part. I need some time to prepare duels)

Naruto has the field spell Zombie World out and has Light and Darkness Dragon out and Red eyes Zombie dragon out as well. Kite has Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

LIFE POINTS

NARUTO-3,000

KITE-1,500

Naruto actives the spell card, Blustering Winds and uses it on Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, ATK 2,400 plus 1,000.  
ATK 3,400.

Naruto attacks Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with Red Eyes Zombie Dragon, Kite activates his dragon's ability but Naruto stops it by using Light and Darkness dragon's ability, this card can negate spell, traps and monster effects by losing 500 ATK and DEF.

Now the attack keeps going and when Galaxy Eyes is destroyed Naruto activates its ability's, When this card destroys a Zombie-Type monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard, you can special summon that monster to your side of the field. When Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon appears on his side of the field.

"How does it feel being defeated by your very own monster, attack Kite directly Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Naruto said.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks Kite directly and Naruto wins the duel.

Naruto sticks out his hand and takes only two number cards.

"So you only had two on you, this was a waste of my time, but I did show you two a piece of my true power so it was worth it", Naruto said.

We will meet again Yuma and Kite, by.

He disappears.

Kite falls to the ground passed out, Yuma brings him to a hospital and when Yuma went to check on him he was gone.

Naruto is sitting down looking at his card saying, soon my dragon soon we will show everyone your power. Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight glows Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'll try and explain more and I'll try to do a full duel. It might not be good because I'm new to this.

Chapter 3

Naruto is waiting in a construction site, he sent a message by phone to a old friend to meet him here. Menma never told him who he is just told him that its someone from his past.

FLASH BACK

Naruto is with his parents and they vist his fathers friend. When they get to there house, Minato knocks on the door and someone opens it. It's Byron Arclight, you may know him as Vetrix.

"Come in Minato and Kushina, it's good to see you", Byron said.

They walk in.

"So who is this kid with you minato", Byron says nicely.

"This is Naruto, say hello Naruto", Kushina says.

Naruto says, "hello".

Byron then says, So this is Naruto, Minato, Kushina lets talk we can let your son play with my son, there about the same age", Byron says.

Next walks in Trey/Michael followed by Quattro/Thomas and Quinton/Chris.

Michael walks to Naruto  
"Hello I'm Michael what's your name. I'm Naruto, Would you like to play hide and seek", Naruto said. "Sure", Says Michael and they both go to the other room to play.

But 4 months later Naruto's parents died. And 1 month later Naruto couldn't see Michael anymore.  
His age is 8, he met Rio at 7.

Naruto was never the same again.

FLASH BACK END.

Naruto hears foot steps, he turns around and sees Michael.

"Took you long enough, thought you weren't showing up", Menma says.

The guy steps into the light and it's Trey/Michael.

"Its been 7 years since we last met Naruto", Michael says.

"So you knew who I was, figured because we were close friends once, but not anymore. Hello again Michael or is it Trey", Naruto says.

"Naruto I came here to ask why are you doing this, your attacking people and taking there numbers", Trey says.

Dark energy starts to form around Naruto, Naruto takes of his helmet with his eyes closed and says angrily,

"Why, you want to know why, your brother hurt the most important person in my life. He opens his eyes showing  
Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Trey eyes widen and he is shocked seeing his eyes. Naruto glares at Trey and says Your brother Quattro hurt Rio, THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! BECAUSE OF HIM SHES IN THE HOSPITAL!". More dark energy comes around Naruto and making Trey flinch from the power. Naruto drops his helmet and says,  
"let me show you the power I have attained by using my darkness and hate.

He takes out his duel disk and puts it on, it will look like Jadens Duel disk when he's the Surpreme King. and puts on a black Duel Gazer with a red vizor.

Trey puts on his Duel disk and a orange tattoo forms around his left eye. "Fine, if that's the only way for you to listen to me", Trey says.

"Then, what are you waiting for, Lets Duel", Naruto Says.

TO BE CONTINUED

NARUTO VS TREY.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again, I hope you like this duel I made, the duel will only last a few turnes because I'm thinking of cards to use in the deck and how a duel will play out.

Chapter 4

Naruto-4,000

Trey-4,000

"I go first", Naruto said.

I Draw, I summon  
Red-Eyes Black Chick  
ATK 800 DEF 500  
in attack mode, I activate its ability by send Red-Eyes Black Chick to the graveyard I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon From my hand. He summons Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode, and I lay 2 face down card's and end my turn", Naruto said.

"My turn I draw, I activate the Field Spell, Chronomaly City Babylon. Armor starts to form around Trey. With that I can use Special Summon Chronomaly Tula Guardian and now I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet and activate its ability, Once per a turn I can increase this cards Level by 1 until the End Phase. Trey's Crest glows green, Now I overlay Chronomaly Tula Guardian and Chronomaly Guardian to Exceed Summon NUMBER 33:MACHU MECH  
ATK 2,400 DEF 1,500  
and I lay 1 face down, I end my turn.

"My Turn I Draw,  
Naruto thinks, "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, hmmmm I wonder what it's ability is but never mind that".

"Now by Tributing  
Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can summon  
Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
ATK 2,400 DEF 2,000  
and I activate its ability, it gains 300 ATK for every dragon type in the graveyard. Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Chick. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
ATK 3,000 DEF 2,000  
But I'm not done yet, I activate my face down card,  
Monster Reborn, I bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I activate my other face Down Metalmorph and use it on Red-Eyes Black Dragon, now I can Tribute Red-Eyes Black Dragon to summon  
Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon.  
ATK 2,800 DEF 2,400

"Now from the effect of Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon I must shuffle my deck. Now Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon attack Machu Mech", Naruto said!

(Number 33: Machu Mech is still alive because only numbers can destroy a number but they still take damage if the Attack is higher)

"I activate my face down card Stone Bola, When your monster declares an attack, target that monster; Negate the attack, and if I do, that Monster cannot attack during your next battle phase", Trey says!

"Fine but you forgot my  
Red-Eyes Metal Dragon attack Number 33: Machu Mech. Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon Attacks Machu Mech.

Naruto 4,000

Trey 4,000-3,700

"I lay 1 card down and end my turn", Naruto said.

"My turn I draw, I activate Machu Mechs ability, Once per turn, By detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card to target 1 face up monster you control you get inflicted damage equal to the difference between its original attack and current attack, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to the damage inflicted", Trey says.

Naruto 4,000-3,400

Trey 3,700

Number 33: Machu Mech  
ATK 3,000 DEF 1,500

And I activate the spell card, Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet, All Chronomaly monsters I control gain 800 ATK points.

Number 33: Machu Mech  
ATK 3,800 DEF 1,500

"Now Machu Mech attack  
Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

Naruto 3,400-2,600

"I end my turn, Naruto now will you listen to me, please stop this you can't win", Trey says.

"Never, Quattro hurt Rio, I can never forgive him. After I'm done with you Quattro is next", Naruto said.

"Naruto", Trey says sadly.

"My turn I Draw,I put 1 card face down and I active card destruction, we both discard our hands and draw the same number of cards that were discarded. Naruto says. "I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK 1,800 DEF 1,600

"Now I activate the spell card, Star Changer with that I can chose 1 monster on the field and increase or decrease it's level by 1, I use it on Red-Eyes Wyvern. Now I activate the trap card, Call of The Haunted and bring back a monster that was discarded and I bring back

Power Invader 5 star  
ATK 2,200 DEF 0", Naruto said.

"Now it's time to end this", Naruto Said!

"I overlay Red-Eyes Wyvern and Power Invader to build the Overlay Network"! Naruto said.

"Now rise,  
Number 0:Dark Dragon Knight  
ATK 3,000 DEF 2,800

(Look up on YouTube  
[Episode 65] Cardfight! Vanguard Official Animation, look at the first 5 seconds of the episode, that will be what Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight will look like.)

The dragon comes down from the Overlay Network and starts to transform. When its done it Roars. Surrounding it is a dark purple light heading to the sky.

Other Places

Vetrix feels this power and sees the beam of light, he is shocked never feeling this before. "This power is full of Hate and Darkness" ,then he says Quinton,Quattro go and find out what this power is coming from", Vetrix says.

Dr Faker feels this power as well, he can see the beam of light in the sky. "What ever this power is coming from, it's not like the other numbers", Dr Faker says.

Yuma is sleeping and Astral is starring out Yuma's window seeing the Dark purple beam of light. "Why does this power full me with so much uneasiness", Astral thinks.

Back To The Duel

The beam stops and dark energy is covering Naruto and Number 0:Dark Dragon Knight. "Now Trey let me show you my true power", Naruto says While his Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan glows bright and he smiles evilly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back. I'm gonna hurry up the duel.

Chapter 5

Naruto-2,600

Trey-3,700

Naruto has Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight and Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon on the field.

Trey has Number 33: Machu Mech on the field

Back to the duel.

"I'm ending this duel right now, I activate Dark Dragon Knight's ability, Once per turn by detaching 1 XYZ Material I can destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and I chose Number 33: Machu Mech", Naruto said. Dark dragon lifts its sword and slashes down destroying the monster.

"Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon attack Trey directly", Naruto says.

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon attacks Trey directly.

Trey 3,700-900

"Now it's time to end this,Dark Dragon Knight attack Trey directly and end this duel", Naruto says.

Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight opens it mouth and a black glow comes from it, it fires and hits trey making a giant explosion.

Naruto 2,600

Trey 0

NARUTO WINS

After the smoke is cleared, it shows trey on on his stomach passed out with cuts and injuries on him. Naruto was about to take his number but thought of something, "I'll use him as a message to show Vetrix my power", thinks Naruto gets his helmet, puts it on and he walks away. When both Quinton and Quattro get there they see what happened to Trey and both are angry at what happened and carried Trey home.

AT THE HOSPITAL  
(It's still night)

Naruto is in a hospital room with his helmet off holding a girls hand, "I should have been there, I'm sorry Rio. When I collect all the numbers I can use there power to heal you. Don't worry Rio it won't be much longer", Naruto says. He gets up from his chair that's right besides Rio's bed, puts on his helmet and leaves the room and hospital without be noticed. Naruto starts thinking of the past when this first happened.

FLASH BACK

Naruto is waking through the park when he got call from Shark he answered it and Shark told him Rio's in the hospital and injured badly. Naruto puts away his Duel Gazer and runs as fast as he can to the hospital, he enters the hospital and asks the attendant which room is Rio's, she tells him and he runs to the room. When he gets there Shark is in the room with a bandages Rio with a breathing mask on. Naruto looks at Rio shocked eyes, he walks to her rights side and tears start coming down his eyes. Shark looks sadly at Naruto. Naruto holds Rio's hand and somehow sees her memory's of the duel between her and Quattro. After he sees the hole thing at the part where she passes out Naruto lets go of Rio's hand and starts walking to the door.

"Naruto, where are you going", Shark says.

"I'm getting my revenge, he will pay for what he did to Rio, HE WILL PAY", Naruto says and his eyes change for the first time into Madara's Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan and he looks at Shark. Shark is shocked seeing Naruto's eyes. Naruto leaves the room and the hospital, revenge only on his mind.

FLASH BACK END

"Quattro will pay, I'll make him suffer for what he's done to Rio", Naruto says with dark energy surrounding him.

End


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter, it will show the beginning of Naruto's saddnes and hate. This chapter will take place in the Duel Sanctuary. It will take place when Yuma first came to the Duel Sanctuary.

Chapter 6

Yuma is walking through the Duel Sanctuary and comes across pictures of a blond kid with red bangs and one with the kid and two other people, "must be his parents", thought Yuma. Yuma then sees one with Roku and the kid smiling.

"See something you like", said a new voice. Yuma jumped and looked behind him to see Roku.

"Sorry", Yuma says.

"It's ok", Roku says.

"So who is the kid in the pictures", Yuma says.

Roku has a said smile and says "That's Naruto Uzumaki, his mother and father were close friends of mine", Roku says.

"Were", Yuma says?

"They died", Roku said sadly.

"After there death Naruto was never the same again, only that girl Rio could make Naruto smile, Roku said.

"Now if you want to learn more let me start at the beginning of that sad day", Roku says.

FLASH BACK  
Naruto is 8

Naruto was at Roku's house waiting for his parents to pick him up, Roku got a call on his Duel Gazer and answers it and after what he heard he dropped the Duel Gazer. Naruto walks in "what's wrong", Naruto asks.

"Your mother and father were in a crash, were going to the hospital", Roku says.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Naruto is sitting in the waiting room and a dictor walks to Roku and tells him some stuff after he was done Roku was shocked.

"When will mom and dad get better", Naruto says.

The doctor and Roku looked at each other.

"I'm sorry Naruto but your parents didn't make it", Roku says.

"What do you mean", Naruto says confused.

"I mean there dead", Roku says sadly.

Naruto didn't move at all, he started to tear up and cry. Roku huges Naruto and lets him cry.

"The only thing that we found on your father was a card", the doctor says and hands Naruto his fathers best card Thunder End Dragon

(Charlie McCay won't have this card)

Naruto holds the card to his chest and starts crying more.

1 WEEK LATER, AT THE FUNERAL

At the funeral Naruto is standing and watches as they put his parents in the ground. After there done it starts to rain, Naruto starts to cry more while saying

"Why, Why did you have to leave me all alone, why. Rio then walks to Naruto amd hugs him while saying,

"it's ok, it's ok, let everything out", Rio says. Naruto cry's more.

Unknown to everyone something was born, inside Naruto, a being made of Hate, Happiness and sadness, his name is Menma.

YEARS LATER, WHEN NARUTO COMES TO THE DUEL SANCTUARY.

Roku is Naruto's Guardian.  
Naruto came home to the Duel Sanctuary angered.

"What's wrong Naruto", Roku says.

"It doesn't concern you old man", Naruto says Darkly.

"Roku is shocked hearing this, "Naruto stop and look at me, tell me what's wrong", Roku says.

"The one I care for was hurt, I will get my revenge on him", Naruto says darkly.

"Naruto revenge isn't the way, revenge will only make things worse", Roku says.

"SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING TO ME", Naruto says and looks at him with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan glowing. Roku is shocked seeing his eyes,

"Naruto, what happened to you", Roku says.

"I'm leaving, I'll make him pay and take down anyone in my way, even you", Naruto says darkly.

"Naruto, wait you don't have to do this there's always another way", Roku says.

"Are you serious, you can't stop me", Naruto says.

"Then duel me, if you win you can go if I win you stay", Roku says.

"Ok, I do need someone to test Dark Dragon Knight's power on", Naruto says.

Both get ready and duel.

SKIPPING DUEL JUST FINISHED ONE today.

At the end of the duel Roku is on his stomach and injured.

Naruto starts to walk away, "Naruto, please stop I beg you", Roku says.

"I don't care, no one will get in my way of my revenge, Naruto says darkly.

Naruto walks away and Roku passes out.

FLASH BACK END

Yuma is shocked at what he hears. But more shocked that he has a Number card.

"I'm sorry for what happened", Yuma says.

"It's ok, now lets get back to business", Roku says.

END


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hope you like the new chapter. And Naruto is 14 years old.

Chapter 7

Naruto is in heartland tower, stealing information on the numbers a d reading files on Nistro and Dextra.

"Nistro and Dextra lived in Spartan City and they were street kids, Mr. Heartland found them. Interesting", Naruto says behind his mask.

FLASH BACK

He is 8 in this flash back

Naruto is at his house with his parents when he hears a knock on the door. His parents answer it and let a man named Mr. Heartland in with two other people, there Nistro and Dextra (there 13 in the flash back)

"Hello", Naruto says.

"Hi I'm Dextra and this is Nistro what's your name, Dextra says.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you", Naruto says.

"So want to play a game", Naruto says to Dextra and Nistro.

"Sure kid we'll play a game", Nistro says.

They had fun on that day but had to leave, that was the first day they met and they came often to play with Naruto.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto starts to leave when he heard someone say "who are you".

Naruto turns around and sees Dextra.

"You may call me Menma, It's been a long time Dextra, I see that you've grown and become quite attactive but I must be going", Menma says then disappears. Dextra was thinking how he knew who she was.

VETRIX FAMILY

Trey wakes up and sees Quinton, Quattro and Vetrix waiting by him.

"Your awake, who did this to you", Quattro says.

"I dueled a guy named... Menma, I didn't see his face he was wearing a mask", Trey says.

"Hmmm interesting, are you hiding something Trey, Vetrix says.

"No that's all", Trey says.

Trey won't sell out Naruto they were once friends.

WHERE NARUTO IS AT

"It's time I duel Shark or maybe Yuma. Hmmm why not both that will be a challenge.

END

Next Time

NARUTO VS YUMA AND SHARK


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone I hope you like this duel.

Chapter 8

Menma called Shark and Yuma to the construction site at night. Yuma came because Menma said he will duel him one on one. Shark came because Menma said that he has Naruto and if he doesn't hurry he will hurt him very badly.

Shark and Yuma met on the way to the construction site both called for different reasons. When they get there they see Menma standing in the middle of the site waiting for them.

"There you are, now we can get to the fun part", Menma says.

"Where's Naruto, you said you had him", Shark says angry.

"You will know where he is soon, lets duel", Menma says.

"Fine I'll duel you", Shark says.

"No", Menma says.

"Why", Shark says getting more angry.

"Because I'm going to duel both of you", Menma says.

"What", Yuma and Shark said?

"I want a challenge, I did beat Kite, if I'm right he's better then you Yuma and I didn't even have to show him my number card", Menma says.

Yuma's and Sharks eyes widen.  
Yuma because he has a number and didn't even need to resort to a number. Shark because Menma has a number card like Utopia.

"Now lets duel", Menma says getting his D-Pad ready.

"Fine lets duel", Shark says.

"Yuma, you seen him duel what kind of cards does he use", Shark says. "He uses mostly dragons", Yuma says.

Menma-4,000

Yuma-4,000

Shark-4,000

"I go first", Menma says.

"I Draw, I Summon  
Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK 1,800 DEF 1,600 in attack mode. And lay 1 card face down and I end my turn.

"My turn I Draw", Shark says.

I summon Big Jaws level 3 and because I summoned it I can summon Shark Stickers level 3, I overlay Big Jaws and Shark Stickers to build the overlay network, I summon Submersible Carrier Aero Shark ATK 1900 DEF 1000 he attacks Red-Eyes Wyvern.

Naruto 4,000-3,900

"I lay 1 card face down and end my turn", Shark Says.

"My turn I Draw", Menma says. I Summon  
Bull Blader  
ATK 1600 DEF 1200  
and attack Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", Naruto says. "That won't work my monster has higher attack", Shark says.

"I know, I activate Bull Bladers effect, when there's an attack involving this card and a opponents monster, during this battle nether of us takes life points and after battle your monster is destroyed but I also lose my monster oh well", Menma says.

"What", Shark says.

"I lay 1 face down and end my turn", Menma says.

"My turn I draw, Yuma says

"I summon Gagaga Magician and attack Menma directly", Yuma says.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack", Naruto says.

"Sorry but I activate the trap card ,Sea King's Verdict  
During the battle phase, when your trap card is activated negate the activation and destroy it", Shark says.

"What", Menma says

Naruto 3900-2400

"I end my turn, face it Menma you lost", Shark says.

"Hehehahahahahahahahahahah!  
You think you beat me that's hilarious", Naruto says.

"What", Shark says.

"My turn, I activate the spell card, Card Destruction", Naruto says.

"Then I activate the trap card Call Of The Haunted and bring back a monster I discarded and I bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon, now I activate the trap card Metalmorph and summon  
Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon  
8 stars

Now I activate the spell card Monster reborn to bring back Red-Eyes black Dragon and use Star Changer to increase its level by 1, Red-Eyes Black Dragon 8 stars. Now it's time ,I overlay Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to build the overlay network", Naruto says.

"Now come forth

THUNDER END DRAGON  
ATK 3000 DEF 2000

"It can't be only Naruto has that card", Shark says shocked.

"You are right only Naruto has that card, it's been awhile Shark", Menma takes off his helmet and shows his face.

"Naruto is that you", Shark says. "Yes it's me but its not Naruto anymore, naruto puts on his helmet again, "it's Menma", Menma says.

"Naruto", Shark says sadly.

"Now I activate Thunder End Dragon's Effect, Once per a turn: By detaching 1 XYZ Material from this card; destroy all other monsters on the field", Naruto says.

"What", Yuma says while his Gagaga Magician gets destroyed.

"Now hears payback Yuma for attacking me", Naruto Says.

"Attack Yuma directly Thunder End Dragon", Naruto says.

Yuma 4000-1000

"Now the funs about to begin", Naruto says.

NARUTO-2400

SHARK-4000

Yuma-1000

END


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone I hope you like this duel.

Chapter 9

NARUTO 2400

Shark 4000

Yuma 100

"I put 1 card face down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn I draw, Shark Says. I summon Needle Fish level 3 in attack mode and I activate the spell card, Surface, I can pick 1 level 3 fish, sea-serpent or aqua monster in my graveyard and summon it, I pick  
Big Jaws level 3, I overlay Needle Fish and Big Jaws to creat the overlay network, I summon Black Ray Lancer  
ATK 2100 DEF 600

In attack mode and I play 1 card face down and end my turn", Shark Says.

"My turn, I Draw, I activate the field spell  
Zombie world it makes monsters on the field and in the graveyard zombie types and now I activate the spell card, Book of life, (I pick 1 zombie type monster from my graveyard and 1 from yours I summon mine and I banish yours) now I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern and tribute it to summon Power Invader  
ATK 2200 DEF 0  
5 stars and I activate Thunder End Dragons effect.

"Sorry but I activate the effect of Black Ray Lancer by detaching 1 XYZ Material, I can negate that monsters effect", Shark says.

"What", Menma says.

"It doesn't matter, Power Invader attack Black Ray Lancer", Menma says.

Shark 4000-3900  
"I activate Needle fish's effect when it's destroyed I can target 1 monster on the field and it loses 500 ATK and I chose Thunder End Dragon", Shark says.

Thunder End Dragon  
ATK 2500 DEF 2000

"So that's what it's effect was, but never mind that Now attack Shark directly Thunder End Dragon", Menma says.

Shark 3900-1400

"I put down 1 face down and end my turn", Menma says.

"My turn I draw, I summon Gogogo Giant and activate Monster Reborn and bring back Gagaga Magician and I overlay Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician to creat  
Number 39: Utopia  
ATK 2500 DEf 2000

and I activate the spell, blustering winds and it gives Utopia 1000 ATK", Yuma says.

"Not good", Menma says.

"Now attack Thunder End Dragon, Utopia.

Utopia destroys Thunder end dragon.

Naruto's head drops down.

Naruto 2400-1400

"I end my turn", Yuma says.

"Naruto do you remember all the times we dueled, all the times we had fun, do you remember you wanted to protect Rio", Shark says.

Naruto grabs his helmet with both hands.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, why don't you shut up"! Naruto yells. Dark energy exploding from him.

Yuma and Shark shield then selves from the power.

"I'm ending this, I activate the spell card Double Cyclone and destroy my spell card Zombie World and destroy your face down Shark. Now I activate my other monster reborn and bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I tribute it to summon WoodBorg Inpachi 5 stars  
ATK 500 DEF 2500  
In defense mode, I'm not done yet", Menma says.

I overlay Power Invader and WoodBorg Inpachi to creat the Overlay Network, NOW RISE

NUMBER 0: DARK DRAGON KNIGHT  
ATK 3000 DEF 2800

The dragon comes down in a diamond shape then transforms and after its done it roars sending a wave of power to Yuma and Shark pushing them back.

"Now it's time to show you true fear, ahahahahahah!

END


	10. Chapter 10

Hello this will be the final part of the duel. And sorry Yuma has 1000 life points not 100.

Chapter 10

Naruto-1400

Shark-1400

Yuma-1000

"Now I activate Dark Dragon Knights effect by detaching 1 XYZ I can destroy 1 monster on the field and I chose Utopia", Menma says.

"Now end Shark, Dark Dragon Knight attack Shark directly", Menma says.

Shark 1400-0

Dark dragon knight fires a roar at Shark making him fly back and hit the ground.

"Yuma it's all up to you now, win", Shark says.

"I end my turn, what will you do now Yuma your backed into a corner", Menma says.

"I can win just need one card ", Yuma says and draws.

Yuma smiles

"What are you smiling at", Menma says?

"Let me show how I'm feeling the flow", Yuma says smiling.

"What", Menma says!

"I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode.

"What are you up to", Menma says.

"Now I activate the spell card, ARMORED XYZ, it allows me to pick a XYZ monster in the graveyard and equip it to Zubaba Knight, it gains its name, ATK, DEF and effects,  
I chose Utopia", Yuma says.

Zubaba Knight/Utopia  
ATK 2500 DEF 2000

"It doesn't matter that monster is still weaker than mine", Menma says.

"Yeah but wait until I activate my spell card", Yuma says.

"What", Menma says.

"I activate the spell card Blustering Winds and Zubaba Knight gains 1000 attack", Yuma says.

Zubaba Knight/Utopia  
ATK 3500 DEF 2000

"Impossible", Menma says!

"Now Zubaba Knight attack Dark Dragon Knight", Yuma says.

Zubaba Knight/Utopia slashes Dark Dragon Knight in half.

Naruto 1400-900

"You think you've won, my life points are still hear", Menma says.

"I'm not done yet, be sending the equipped monster to the graveyard Zubaba Kniht can attack again", Yuma says.

"That's impossible, how are you this strong", Menma says!

"My friends give me strength", Yuma says.

"Friends, Menma says.

"Now attack Menma directly Zubaba Knight", Yuma says.

Zubaba gets right in front of Menma and slashes down. Menma was blown back and when he was in midair he thought, friends, so that's how he became so strong. His helmet cracks and he falls on the ground.

Naruto 900-0

YUMA WINS

Astral raised his hand at the number Naruto has but it didn't come to him, its like the number wasn't even a part of astral.

Naruto passes out.

IN HOSPITAL

Naruto wakes up in bed not wearing his helmet, still wearing his clothes and his helmet is on the bed as well and sees Yuma, Tori, Shark and the others waiting for him to wake up.

"So your awake, are you ok Naruto", Shark says.

"Naruto smiles yeah, I'm ok.

"Hey Naruto why didn't Dark Dragon Knight leave you after I won, Astral said your number was different", Yuma says.

"That's because my hatred created Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight", Naruto says.

"I'm sorry Yuma, Shark I was blinded by revenge and I lost myself, I'm sorry for all I have done, Naruto says.

"It's ok, your number was controlling you", Yuma says.

"No the number didn't control me, I feel like something inside of me wanted to make people suffer and I have in to that feeling", Naruto says.

"Well your ok now, we forgive you", Yuma says.

"You forgive me, why", Naruto says.

"You only did this to help my sister so its ok. lets duel again next time one on one I still want a rematch", Shark says.

"Your on", Naruto says.

"May I come in", a new voice says.

Naruto sees Roku.

"Can I have a word with Naruto alone", Roku says.

They leave and close the door.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, naruto starts to tear and make fists, I should have calmed down, I'm sorry Roku", Naruto says.

"It's ok Naruto, all that matters is your back", Roku says, he opens the door, leaves and closes the door.

Naruto picks up his helmet looking at it.

"I was wrong", naruto starts to say and the helmet starts to break, "I always need friends to make me stronger", Naruto says and the helmet breaks and turns into dark energy and goes inside Naruto.

END


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter. Yuma took all of the numbers he had except Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight and when his helmet broke and went back in Naruto his eyes went back to light blue.

Chapter 11

After Naruto's defeat he changed his D-Pad it will look like a black dragons wing. He will keep dark Zane's clothes because it suits him. He has taken out of his deck, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, Zombie World and his zombie cards. Roku gave him a  
blue eyes whit dragon.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Rio, I hope you wake up soon", Naruto says holding Rio's hand.

"I need a new power, I want to use a power brighter than the darkness, I need to find it", Naruto says.

Then he sees a crimson light that blinds him and when he opens his eyes he sees a floating card coverd by crimson light right in front of him.

Naruto stands up and touches the card and the card glows brighter.

Vetrix, Dr Faker and Astral feel this new power.

The card stops glowing and Naruto reads the name of the card

NUMBER 97: GOD CRIMSON KNIGHT  
Level 4 ATK 3000 DEF 2500  
Once per a turn, by detaching 1 XYZ material you can negate 1 monster effect.

"Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight was created from my hate, darkness and revenge", Naruto said.

While this card,  
Number 97: God Crimson Knight  
Was created from my Happiness, Love and bonds", Naruto said.

"Rio, I will become stronger and protect you", Naruto said and walks up to Rio and kisses her head and leaves the room then hospital.

DAYS LATER

Naruto is staying at Yuma's house for some time. Naruto is entering The World Duel Carnival and is collecting pieces.

END

Sorry for the short chapter, I've been thinking, PM me if I should add to Naruto's deck  
The 3 Blue eyes white dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Blue Eyes Shining Dragon.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, sorry for the short chapter my iA Writer was acting up and I deleted it and re downloaded it. Because of that all my chapters and the one I was working on are deleted. So this chapter will be short because I don't want to re do it. I'll start from episode 35

Chapter 12

Naruto was walking through the park when he saw the blimp, it had a bad engine, he was there when Tori went on the blimp.

Naruto called Tori, and she answered.

"Tori are you alright, what happened", Naruto says.

"One of the engines is not working, Yuma is dueling the guy who caused it", Tori said.

"Ok I'll se what I can do", Naruto says.

Naruto calls Yuma.

"Yuma what's happening, the blimp Tori's on has a bad engine, if we don't do something that blimp will crash", Naruto says.

"I'm dueling Cameron, he's being controlled by a number card, and when he takes pictures something bad happens he took a picture of the blimp with tori in it", Yuma says.

"So this happened because of the number, I know what to do, you keep dueling Cameron and win", Naruto said and ends the call.

Naruto runs in a dark ally and takes out Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight then it starts to glow black. He looks around and starts to sink in the shadows. He reappears in the blimp where no one could see him.

Naruto sees Tori and runs to her and says, "are you ok.

"Naruto, how did you get here", tori says.

"I'll tell you later, is everyone ok", Naruto says.

"Yeah, there ok", Tori says.

Naruto looks outside and see Kite coming this way. And he saves them all.

After all this Naruto visited Roku again and Roku have him 2 more blue eyes white dragons, Blue eyes ultimate Dragon and Blue eyes Shining Dragon.

END

what do you think and I'll make next chapter longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I'm gonna slow down on the updates. I'm not using Blue Eyes Shining Dragon to powerful and I cant fit it in only using Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The duel between naruto and trey will be like the duel Yuma and trey had but instead it will be naruto.

Chapter 13

"So today's the day", Naruto said, looking at the other competitors.

The start of the duel carnival, roller coasters they will be using.

Naruto saw Yuma, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Dextra, Nistro, Kite and Shark.

"This is gonna be a challenge", Naruto said.

When Mr. Heartland said said go he put his heart piece in the coaster and starts the coaster.

Naruto looks behind him ands sees Yuma not starting the coaster," Idiot, must have forgot his heart piece", Naruto said.

Naruto looks at his video and sees Yuma's friends helping and chuckles seeing tori fall in the coaster and the heart piece falls in, "Hehehe, you don't see that everyday," Naruto says.

Naruto starts to avoid alot if other competitors so he won't waste life points.

He sees Yuma getting help from Nistro and Anna. His eye narrow when one of the guys say they were paid.

"Vetrix", Naruto says.

After some time now there's only 10 of them left.

Yuma, Shark, Kite, Dextra, Nistro, Vetrix, Quattro, Quinton, Trey and Naruto.

Yuma and Tori are following Naruto and he's following Trey and then they end up in a Sky field. Sky Highness. They appear to be standing on clouds. It's effect, once per a turn by discarding 1 card, you can draw a new one.

The video to the duel is cut, no one can see what's happening.

"Trey what happened to you, your not the same", Naruto says.

"Be quiet naruto, after I beat you and then Yuma it's another step forward to getting my family back", Trey says.

"Trey", Naruto says.

"Now lets duel", Trey says.

"Fine lets duel", Naruto says.

NARUTO 4000

TREY 4000

"I go first, I draw", Trey says.

"I activate the field spell card, Chronomaly City Babylon, armor starts to cover Trey again and his creat glows, and I Special Summon Chronomaly Tula Guardian 5 star in attack mode and I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet 5 star. I overlay Chronomaly Tula Guardian and Chronomaly Golden Jet to creat the Overlay network, I exceed Summon Number 33: Machu Mech  
ATK 2400 DEF 1500

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn", Trey says.

"He used the same strategy as before, he's up to something", Naruto thinks.

"I draw, I set 1 monster facedown  
Red-Eyes Wyvern  
ATK 1800 DEF 1600

and I set 1 card down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn, I draw", Trey says.  
I activate the spell card, Palenque Sarcophagus, when I have a Chronomaly monster on the field I can draw two cards. Now because I activated a spell card, I can Special Summon  
Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem  
ATK 1500 DEF 1000

In attack position, and now attack his face down monster", Trey says.

It doesn't work

Trey 4000-3900

"I'm not done yet, I summon Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet  
ATK 0 DEF 1800 in attack position and I activate its effect, if this card is in attack position I can tribute Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem to reduce the attack of  
Red-Eyes Wyvern to 0 until the End Phase. Now I activate the effect of Machu Mech by detaching 1 Overlay Unit you take damage equal to the difference between the monsters original attack and its current attack", Trey says.

Naruto 4000-2200

"Because of the effect of Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet it must be put in defense mode and your monster's attack goes back to normal, and I end my turn", Trey says.

"You sacrificed your monster like it was nothing, what happend to the old Trey who treated his monsters right", Naruto says.

"I don't care what you say naruto, I'll win this and then Yuma's next", Trey says.

"My turn,I draw", Naruto says.

"If you control two or more monsters, I can normal summon Power Invader 5 star  
ATK 2200 DEF 0 ", naruto says.

"Now Power Invader attack Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet", Naruto says.

"Sorry I activate the trap card, Stone Bola and negate your attack and can not attack on your next battle phase", Trey says.

"I lay 1 card face down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn, I draw", Trey says.

Now Machu Mech attack Power Invader", Trey says.

"Sorry but I activate the trap card,Magic Cylinder, now I negate the attack and you take damage equal to your monsters attack", Naruto says.

"What", Trey says.

Trey 3900-1500

"My turn i draw", Naruto says. I Play 1 card down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn, I draw", Trey says.

"Now Machu Mech attack Power Invader", Trey says.

Naruto 2200-2000

"I end my turn", Trey says.

"Trey I won't lose, because I'm dueling to help my friends and to protect Rio", Naruto says.

"Then I will just take your memories of Rio then", Trey says while his crest glows bright.

"What", Naruto says.

Trey points his crest at Naruto and the crest starts to go to naruto and starts to enlarge. It hits naruto and his head hurts badly. He starting to lose his memories of Rio.

Naruto loses all his memories of Rio and starts to get scared, he doesn't remember who he duels for or why he's dueling. Inside his mind he's surrounded by darkness and sees people he knows making fun of him, Shark, Yuma, Tori, Bronk.

In the real world

Naruto eyes look lifeless and he doesn't know what to do.

"Naruto whats wrong", Yuma says.

"It seems Trey's power is to be able to take naruto memorie, but what memory did he take", Astral says.

"Naruto", Tori says worriedly.

"Your turn, what will you do", Trey says.

Naruto looks at Trey and thinks he should give up but skips his turn instead.

"Fine my turn I Draw, I summon Chronomaly Mud Golem and attack your defense monster Red-Eyes Wyvern", Trey says. because of the Chronomaly monsters effect naruto takes damage.

Naruto 1600-1500

"Now attack Naruto directly Machu Mech", Trey says.

"I-I activate the trap card Damage Diet", Naruto says.

Naruto 1500-300

"Fine I end my turn", Trey says.

Inside Naruto's mind a hole opens up under him and he starts to fall in it but someone grabs his hand he looks up and the one who caught him looks just like him but has Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. "W-who are you", Naruto says.

"You may call me Menma"

END


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, Trey won't be using Final Prophecy card. I'll be showing you two new cards I created for this chapter.

And I do not own yugioh zexal and naruto

Chapter 14

Naruto 300

Trey 1500

Menma pulls Naruto out of the hole.

"I am your darkness or other being inside you, I was created from your feelings Anger, Saddness love, Happiness", Menma says.

"And I must say, you are pathetic, getting scared because you lost your memory of the girl you love, have you forgotten all the things you went through", Menma says.

"I'll help you this once, but don't think you and I will be friends", Menma says them puts his hand on Naruto's head and gives him his memories back.

In the real world, it shows the crest on Naruto breaking and shows Naruto with a determined look on his face.

Trey is shocked he broke through his crest.

"My turn, I Draw, Naruto says.

"I summon Luster Dragon 4 star, and I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Wyvern", Naruto says.

"I overlay Luster Dragon and Red-Eyes Wyvern to build the Overlay Network, I summon

Number 97: God Crimson Knight  
ATK 2800 DEF 2500

Trey is shocked seeing a new number card.

"Now God Crimson Knight attack Machu Mech

Trey 1500-1100

"I play I card down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn, I Draw", Trey says.

"I tribute Chronomaly Cabrera Trebuchet, to tribute summon Chronomaly Sol Monolith  
ATK 600 DEF 600 level 6

I activate its affect, I can pick 1 monster I control and change its level to the same as Sol Monolith and I chose Mud Golem", Trey says.

"Now I overlay Chronomaly Sol Monolith and Chronomaly Mud Golem to creat the Overlay Network, I summon

Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis  
ATK 2600 DEF 3000

An I activate its effect, I can target 1 Number monster in my graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that equipped monster ATK 5000 DEF 3000.

"Now Atlandis attack God Crimson Knight", Trey says.

"I activate the trap card, Negate Attack", Naruto says.

"Ok but I activate its effect by detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can halve you life points", Trey says.

Naruto 300-150

"I end my turn", Trey says.

The mark on Trey starts to spread and Trey starts to flinch in pain.

Naruto notices it and starts to worry for trey but he must focus on the duel.

"Not good, I don't have anymore moves to make, this may be it", Naruto thought.

"You can do it Naruto", Tori says.

"Yeah, we belive in you", Yuma says.

"Your right, I can't give up", Naruto thinks.

Naruto soon goes into his mind and sees Menma.

"I need your help", Naruto says.

"Fine, your lucky I don't want you to lose", Menma says.

"So what do we do, were pinned down", Naruto says.

"1 thing we can do, we must do Zexal", Menma says.

"What's Zexal", Naruto says.

"It's when two being become one, you remember when you wanted revenge against Quattro for what he did to Rio, you were wearing that helmet, it was an incomplete Zexal", Menma says.

"What", Naruto says eyes widening.

"Are you ready", Menma says.

"Yeah, lets do it", Naruto says.

In real world.

Trey, Yuma and Astral see something coming out of Naruto, he looks just like naruto but his eyes are the madara's eyes.

"Ready, Naruto says.

"Ready, Menma says.

Naruto glows crimson red just like the Crimson dragon in 5ds but its see through and Menma is glowing black. They do the same thing Yuma and Astral did when they did Zexal. And after there done they look like those grey foreverknight's with the armor and helmet from Ben 10 alien force but he's wearing a black cape.

Trey's, Yuma's, Astral's and Tori's eyes widen.

"That's", Yuma says.

"Zexal", Astral finished.

Crimson energy starts to surround naruto.

"Now it's time to end this I draw", Naruto says.

"Now it's time to evolve God Crimson Knight,  
I CHAOS XYZ CHANGE GOD CRIMSON KNIGHT", Naruto yells. while more crimson energy is coming from naruto.

"Appear!  
Chaos Number 97!

A flaming meteor comes down from the overlay network and starts to transform

GOD CRIMSON METEOR KNIGHT!  
ATK 2800 DEF 2500

It looks like god crimson knight but it has Meteor armor and is coverd by flames.

"It can't be, Naruto also has a Chaos Number", Yuma says.

"Them it will be hard to beat him if he also has a chaos number", Astral says.

"I activate God Crimson Meteor Knight effect, by detaching all 3 of my Overlay units, Atlandis loses 500 ATK for each 1", Naruto says.

Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis  
ATK 3500 DEF 3000

"I activate the spell card Crimson Sword, by using this on a crimson knight it gains 1000 ATK, I use it on God Crimson Meteor Knight and I activate Blustering Winds which gives God Crimson Meteor Knight another 1000 ATK points.

Number C97: God Crimson Meteor knight ATK 4800 DEF 2500

"Now God Crimson Meteor Knight attack Chronomaly Atlandis", Naruto yells.

God crimson meteor knights takes out its sword and it starts to be coverd by flames and it flys in the air and comes down slicing Chronomaly Atlandis in half, big explosion and makes Trey fly back and hit the ground then his armor disappears.

Trey 1100-0

NARUTO WINS  
The field changes to normal

Naruto transforms back to normal and runs to Trey's side with yuma and tori running behind Naruto and Naruto helps Trey up.

"You win naruto, please help save my father Naruto amd Yuma, ever since he came back he wasn't the same", Trey says.

Don't worry Trey, me and Yuma will save your father", Naruto says while Yuma nods.

Trey smiles and a portal opens up and Trey starts to be sucked in it.

Naruto, yuma and tori head to there coasters. Naruto is now headed for Dextra and Vetrix's direction.

"Seems there heading for the same direction, they must be going to duel", Naruto says.

"Yuma follow where I'm going, ok", Naruto says.

"Ok, but why", Yuma says.

"It seems Dextra and Vetrix are headed to the same duel field, they must be going to duel", Naruto says.

END


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I will be skipping the duel with Naruto vs kite, kites deck is harder to make duels with, you seem how he duels.

Chapter 15

Naruto gets to the duel field with Yuma and Tori behind him. Dextra sees naruto and sees what he's wearing and that makes her remember that naruto is the masked man that broke in. "Naruto your the masked man", Dextra says.

"Hey Dextra, yeah I'm him", Naruto says.

"So your the one who defeated Trey two times, I can feel two powerful numbers coming from you, this is getting interesting", Vetrix says.

"If I turn Naruto on my side there's no way Dr. Faker can beat me", Vetrix thinks.

"Now lets begin", Dextra says.

"Fine lets", Vetrix says.

SKIPPING DUEL, LOOK UP EPISODE 54

"Dextra", Naruto yells and runs to her side and holds her, behind him is Yuma and Tori.

"I was just thinking about someone, but who. Suddenly I can't remember", Dextra says.

"Oh no", Tori says.

"Her memory's have been taken", Astral says.

"Vetrix, your gonna pay for this", Yuma says.

Naruto lays Dextra down and walks to the coaster not saying a word. They head to kites duel then Sharks.

After the duel with Shark and Quattro, Quattro is apologizing for all he's done.

"Quattro", Naruto says.

"What", Quattro says.

"I forgive you", Naruto says going to the exit and leaving.

AT HOSPITAL DAY TIME

Naruto is holding Rio's hand.

"I know what I must do, I have to let Kite win against me, Kite, Yuma and Shark must become stronger so I must not interfere", Naruto says the. Lets go of Rio's hand and gets up and leaves.

The day of the finals.

"Get ready for the duel you've been waiting for, Naruto Vs. Kite", Mr. Heartland says.

"You better not loose Kite", Mr. Heartland thinks.

"Ready for your rematch Kite", Naruto says.

"I'll be winning this time", Kite says.

Let's Duel", Kite says.

"Fine with me", Naruto says.

IM SKIPPING THE DUEL BECAUSE I'M NOT USED TO HIS STYLE SO I'LL SKIP THE DUEL TO THE FINal part.

KITE 1800

NARUTO 1000

Kite has out 1 face down card and

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
ATK 4500 DEF 3000

Naruto has out 1 blue eyes and 1 card on the field, its his turn.

"What will you do now Naruto, my cards the strongest on the field, when its my turn I'm ending this", Kite says.

"Are you sure about that", Naruto says.

"What do you mean", Kite says.

"I'll just show you, I draw", Naruto says.

"I activate the spell card Polymerization, I fuse the blue eyes white dragon with my other two blue eyes in my hand", Naruto says.

"What", Kite says.

"Now come forth,  
Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
ATK 4500 DEF 3800

The dragon appears and roars at Kite.

Everyone is watching shocked seeing a dragon like that.

"I'm not done yet, I activate the spell card, Megamorph, while my life points are lower than yours, I can double the original attack of my monster", Naruto says.

"What", Kite yells.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
ATK 9000 DEF 3800

"Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with White Lightning.

"I activate the trap card, Lumenize, with that I can negate your monsters attack and 1 light monster I control gains attack equal to your monsters attack", Kite says.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon  
ATK 13500 DEF 3000

"What", I can't win, I have no choice but to end my turn", Naruto says.

"I draw, now end this duel Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", Kite Says.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon destroys Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

KITE 1400

NARUTO 1000-0

"The winner is Kite", Mr. Heartland says.

Naruto begins to walk away but was stopped by Kite calling his name.

"You could have won, couldn't you naruto", Kite says.

"So you knew I could have stopped that attack", Naruto says and shows him his face down card, it was Magic Cylinder.

"Why didn't you activate that, you could have won", Kite says.

"You, Yuma and Shark must become stronger, for that I must not interfere in this tournament anymore", Naruto says and walks away.

Sorry if it was quick, so what do you think, review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I have never seen Faker duel before so the duel might not be that good. And I will have to cut it in half.

Chapter 16

Naruto is angry how Vetrix dueled Kite, using hart as a hostage. Naruto is standing watching the duel between Yuma and Vetrix. Naruto heard people cheering Zexalornot, Naruto smiles seeing everyone cheering yuma on. Naruto is watching how the duel will end and he is surprised how Yuma XYZ Summon Zexal Weapon Leo Arms and equipped it to Utopia Ray. Naruto smiles when he wins.

"You did it Yuma, you beat Vetrix", Naruto thinks.

Then Naruto notices the Sphere Field acting up and then feels something's happening to Yuma. He can feel both Yuma and Vetrix's. naruto looks around then uses his Dark Dragon Knights power and sinks into the darkness. He appeares at the tower right in front of him is the sphere field and Yuma hold Vetrix's hand and a sphere shaped energy drawing everything in. He hears the words Yuma and Vetrix. He sees Yuma not holding Vetrix's hand, Vetrix goes into the sphere field, the field the glows bright and heads to heart land tower.

"Yuma",Naruto thinks then sinks in the shadows.

He reappears at Heartland Tower inside.

Naruto finds Dr. Fakers room and enters it.

"How did you get in Heartland Tower without my security noticing you", Dr. Faker says surprised.

"That doesn't concern you, where's Yuma", Naruto says.

"Look at the video", Dr. faker says smiling.

Naruto looks at the video and his eyes widen. He sees a Sphere Field and sees Yuma still in Zexal. Naruto starts to get angry.

"Dr. Faker, your going to pay for what you've done, I challge you to a duel", Naruto says getting his duel disk ready.

"I accept and to make things interesting we both get 8000 life points", Dr. Faker says while getting ready to duel

NARUTO 8000

DR. FAKER 8000

Turn 1: Faker

I activate Garbage Ogre special ability, by sending this card from my hand to the graveyard I can add 1 Garbage Lord to my hand. Now I activate the three Garbage Lords in my hands special abilities, by paying 1000 life points I can special summon each one in face up attack position", Faker says.

Faker 8000-5000

"I overlay my three Garbage lords do creat the Overlay Network. I XYZ Summon  
Number 53: Heart-eartH  
(100/100) in attack position.

"And I lay 1 card down and end my turn", Faker says.

Turn 2: Naruto

"I must end this quickly", Naruto thinks.

"I lay down 3 cards and summon Red-Eyes Wyvern 4 stars, I activate card destruction", Naruto says.

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Blade (4 stars) I overlay Red-Eyes Wyvern and Dark Blade to summon Number 97: God Crimson Knight (3000/2500)

TO WHERE SHARK IS.

"Naruto", Shark thinks while running through Heartland Tower.

FLASH BACK

"I win again Shark", Naruto says while he puts away his cards.

"Yeah you won, but next time I'll win", Shark says putting away his cards.

"There you are", A new voice says.

They both look and see Rio.

"Hey Naruto", Rio smiling.

Naruto smiles back but then looks at Shark.

"Shark, you will get stronger. But you need friends", Naruto says.

"Friends", Shark says.

"Yeah, friends, they give you the strength to keep dueling, if you can find friends you will be able to duel at your top level", Naruto says.

Shark looks at Naruto surprised but starts to smile.

"Yeah, your right Naruto", Shark says smiling.

END FLASH BACK

"Naruto, you were right", Shark thinks and then thinks of Yuma.

"Friends do give you the strength to keep dueling.

BACK TO NARUTO.

Faker 2900

Naruto 300

Naruto is standing with alot of scratches on him and barely standing. He's wide open and for an attack.

"I tried everything but he beat all my attacks", Naruto thinks looking at  
Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon (3000/0).

"Yuma, Kite, Shark, I hope you three can beat Dr. Faker, I have lost", Naruto says quietly.

"I'm ending this now, attack Naruto directly Heart-eartH Dragon", Faker says.

The attack hits and Naruto flys back and hits the ground and passes out.

Faker 2900

Naruto 300-0

Faker Wins

"Now I'll take your number cards", Dr. Faker says and sticks out his hand and his hand fires a energy heading to Naruto to take his numbers but then it happens. Red energy starts to cover Naruto and the hand hits a shield protecting Naruto. Faker sees the two images of  
Number 97: God Crimson Knight and Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight behind Naruto, they seem to be protecting him. Then Faker feels the energy.

"This energy, it can't be, it's just like- but he was stopped seeing a dark energy cover Naruto and he sinks in the shadows. Faker looked at his security cameras and found Naruto in the waste disposal room with Yuma and Hart but still passed out on the ground. He sees a new video appear showing Kite, Shark, Tori and Orbital 7 in Heartland Tower.

"I'll deal with you after I get rid of those 4", Faker says.

Shark, Kite, Tori and Orbital 7 enter the room and see a unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto", Shark yells and goes to his side.

SKIPPING TO THE PART WHEB THE ROBOTS COME.

"Shark, behind you", Tori says seeing a robot about to attack him behind. Shark turns but he didn't have enough time to block or doge. Then the robot was stabbed through the head from behind. They see Naruto sitting up and arm extended. He threw the knife from the destroyed robots, at the robots head. Naruto passes out again.

SKIPPING TO WHEN YUMA, KITE AND SHARK WINNING AGAINST FAKER/VECTOR, LOOK UP EPISODE 69, 70, and 71.

"They won, I knew they could do it", Naruto says then he sees the cannon start to malfunction, explosions are happening on it and everything around them is starting to explode and the roof is starting to crumble.

"Oh no, we have to get out of hear", Naruto thinks getting up.

The cannon explodes.

Naruto heard Kite yell Hart and then sees hart land safely in Kites arms.

Behind them a piece of the building exploded and shark protected Yuma from it but got hurt.

"Shark", Naruto and Yuma yell.

"He sees Faker getting up but fall when the ground under him got destroyed.

"Faker", Naruto yells.

He then sees Tori fly over with Orbital on her back and he then sees Kite jump down to save Faker then Yuma jumped down.

"I can't let Yuma do this alone, he needs my help", Naruto says then starts glowing dark and sinks in the shadows.

He starts coming out of the shadows on Yuma side and helps Yuma with holding red line that Kite and faker are hanging from.

After Yuma and Faker exchange words Vetrix shows up behind them.

"Vetrix", Naruto and Yuma say.

"Vetrix... Stop, Vetrix! Your revenge is already over!", Yuma says.

Vetrix lifts his right hand

"Bry...Bryon, I beg you, Byron. Kite and others have nothing to do with this! Everything is my fault!" Faker says.

"Father", Kite says.

"Stop, Vetrix!" Yuma says.

"VETRIX!" Yuma yells.

"This is my last power!" Vetrix says with his crest glowing in his left eye.

And the ground under us collapsed and we all fall.

The next second we appear outside heartland tower.

"Yuma! Astral!"Tori says.

"Father! Brother!"Hart yells and runs to them.

Shark gets taken on a helicopter and headed to the hospital.

"What happened, we should have been dead," Naruto thinks then smiles", Vetrix, you did this, thank you", Naruto thinks.

Naruto then hears

"No, its not over yet! Since still I haven't received the prize for the champion!", Yuma says.

"Wa...wait...What are you saying...At a time like this?", Tori says.

"As the winner of the Duel Carnival...My wish is...For Kite and his family to live happily and in peace!", Yuma says.

Everyone is shocked. And Naruto smiles to himself

"He never changes", Naruto thinks.  
Tori smiles then Kite smiles

"It's nine of your business", Kite says.

"What?!", Yuma says.

"I told you, it's none of your business", Kite says.

"Alright, alright, I got it! In that case, my real wish is...Kite, you and I still haven't settled the score yet! Duel with me!", Yuma says.

"I see. Intresting. The  
so-called real final, huh.", Astral says.

"Alright, I accept it. Yuma, Astral!", Kite says.

"Great", Yuma says.

"Yuma, even now you can still brighten the mode", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK.

REVIEW PLEASE.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. And now I will be doing 1 chapter for every episode.

Chapter 17

Naruto is standing on the same building as Vetrix and his family, there watching the duel.

"So your leaving, when will you come back", Naruto says.

"Some day, this is goodbye Naruto hope we can meet again", Trey says extending his hand.

"Yeah, me to", Naruto says smiling.

They both look back to the duel.

They all smile when Kite gets his reason back for dueling.

"It looks like Kite has got his own dueling back. Yuma Tsukumo, you really are a remarkable guy. Kazuma's son... Alright, lets go! Back to our own home. Chris, Thomas, Michael", Vetrix says.

"Yes, father", Michael says and walks away but stops and turns and says,"Yuma, we will meet again".

SKIPPING DUEL

"So Yuma lost, he still has ways ways to go until he can beat Kite", Naruto says and then Naruto's eyes widen when he saw Kite help Yuma up.

"There bond has become stronger", Naruto thinks.

Then he sees Yuma's friends go up to him and Yuma fell down. He started sleeping and Naruto smiles.

"Guess I should go back to Yuma's house and rest", Naruto thinks and starts glowing dark and sinks in the shadows.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 74

Naruto has been going to the hospital a lot and waiting for Rio to wake up.

"Why won't you wake up Rio", Naruto says quietly but then sees A dark energy covering Rio and she starts to yell. "Rio, whats wrong", Naruto yells! Then he starts feeling a presence to and holds his head and dark energy is covering him to.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Rio", Shark says when he gets to the room with Yuma and Tori behind him.

"30 minutes ago, her condition has gone worse suddenly", the doctor says. "You, get the ICU ready", The doctors says to the nurse.

"Yes", the nurse says and they both leave the room.

"Rio", Shark says and looks at Naruto and sees him holding his head.

"Naruto is everything all right", Shark says

"I-I don't know, I felt something cone and its effecting me just like Rio", Naruto says.

Then they hear Rio say

"...Coming...

They all pay attention.

...Coming! The disaster...is coming!

"Disaster", Tori says?

Then Rio says,"They are coming! They are coming for the most important thing...to take it away!

"They", Shark says.

"Most important thing", Yuma says.

Then Yuma's phone is ringing

"That's Bronk", Yuma says.

"You are Yuma Tsukumo", a new voice says.

"Who are you", Yuma says.

"Yuma", Bronk says.

"Bronk", Yuma yells.

"Yuma! don't come here! Got it, don't come here", Bronk says.

Then he he someone get hit and Yuma yells," Bronk, Bronk.

"I will rob everything from you. Come to school right now! Don't forget your numbers!", the man says.

"Numbers", Yuma and Naruto say.

"Your friend will suffer even more pain, if you don't come. Ahahahah", the man says.

"What is it? What on earth is happening? Yuma!", Tori says.

"Numbers...indeed. Astral is the target.", Yuma says.

"Astral?!", Tori says.

"I don't know, but...someone is coming to try taking Astral away.", Yuma says.

"Eh?", Tori says.

Yuma gives his key to Tori.

"Tori, can you keep this for me?", Yuma says.

"But, if Astral is there, then Utopia...!", Tori says.

"I won't give Astral away. I am the only one who can protect him.", Yuma says.

Yuma runs out the door.

"Yuma!", Tori yells.

"Wait, me to...", Shark is stopped by Rio holding his hand and on her left side she's holding Naruto's hand.

"Rio", Shark and Naruto say.

"Yuma", Tori says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto has a motorcycle, it looks like Akiza's Duel Runner from yugioh 5ds but the color is black.

Naruto and Shark are on there motorcycles.

"Shark, we must help Yuma so we should not allow any other people to interfere in the duel", Naruto says.

"Your right", Shark says and sees two ways to go on the road.

"I go right, you go left", Naruto says.

"Ok", Shark says and they go there separate ways.

Naruto stops in the middle of the road and sees a bunch of motorcycle guys coming his way. They al stop and get out.

"Your Naruto from the Duel Carnival. Hehe, it's our lucky day, we get to mop the floor with you", the leader of these guys said.

"Hehehahahaha", Naruto laughs.

"What's so funny", the guy says.

"It's funny that you think you can beat me", Naruto says.

"What", he says.

"Let me show you my power", Naruto says glowing crimson red and black, behind him are the images of Dark Dragon Knight and God Crimson Knight.

"Duel", Naruto says.

AFTER THE DUEL

Naruto is driving away on his motorcycle and behind him are all the gang members on the ground defeated.

"Better get to yuma", Naruto thinks.

WHERE YUMA IS

Yuma beat Fuma.

"Hehehahahaha, You...you don't think that it really, over do? I hope you haven't forgotten...that the Barian world's army is heading here! It'll be just a matter of time. Soon they'll be swarming this spot!ahahahah-

"Sure about that? a new voice says. Fuma looks behind him to see Kite, Shark and Naruto.

"Kite! Shark! Naruto!", Yuma yells.

"Sorry, but your friends sent coming", Kite says.

"Right now there all taking a pleasant little nap", Shark says.

"So what were you saying about an army heading here", Naruto says smiling.

"Im...impossible. Our entire army lost to just three peopl?! That can't...", Fuma says buts stopped when Kite says

"As long as we're here,", Kite says

"your not going to do whatever you want to this world!", Shark says.

"Direct Attack", Orbital says shocking Fuma from behind and he falls to the ground "another job done", Orbital says.

Everyone goes to congratulate Yuma on his win.

"Yuma", Shark says walking to yuma with Naruto and Kite on his sides.

"It seems like there finally started making there move", Kite says.

"Those assassins from the Barian world", Shark says.

"I want payback for what they did to Rio, it's all there falt", Naruto says.

"Kite. Shark. Naruto!", Yuma says.

"The fights just getting started", Kite says.

"Right, it doesn't matter who shows up, with our power combined, we can't lose! Let'em bring as many as they want! I'm feeling the flow!", Yuma says jumping in the air.

Naruto smiles but his eyes widen and he looks behind and looks up at the building not swing anyone, his eyes narrow.

"Someone was watching us", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And I'm doing the same duel as in the episode.

Chapter 18

DURING EPISODE 78

Naruto is sitting in a chair by Rio in the hospital room. And he hears the door open he looks and sees Shark enter.

"Nothing has changed", Naruto said.

Shark walks to rio's side.

"Rio... Just when will you wake up...?", Shark says.

"Rio...", Shark says looking at the ring.

"I remember that day when Rio showed Reginald the rings", Naruto thinks.

FLASH BACK AT THE CARNIVAL AT NIGHT

"Here, Reginald", Rio says showing Reginald to rings.

"How can we wear the rings that were made in a pair? Not to mention, why would a man wear a ring?", Reginald says.

"What do you mean? Then forget about it!", Rio says throwing the rings on the ground.

"Reginald, your such a jerk!", Rio says walking away.

"Rio wait up", Naruto yells and looks at shark.

"You should watch what you say. She's still your sister", Naruto says and runs towards Rio.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto then sees Shark put the ring on Rio's right pinky and then look at both rings.

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Shark are running out of the hospital building and they see Yuma and the others.

"Shark! We're here to visit your sister...", Yuma says.

"Rio... Rio has disappeared from her room!", Shark says.

"Disappeared? Where is she now then?", Yuma says.

"What a coincidence, the gangs all here!", a new voice says.

They all look.

"Your from the Manga club?!", Yuma says.

"Could you perhaps... Be looking for his sister?", Chitaro says.

"Why would you know about Rio. Don't tell me you did...", Shark says.

"I can tell you where she is, but I have one condition. Please duel with me?", Chitaro says.

"Duel you say?", Shark says.

"Stop this nonsense", Yuma says.

"Alright, what do you think, Reginald?", Chitaro says eyes glowing and a dark aura around him.

"Interesting. I accept your challenge in a duel!", Shark says.

Both Shark and Chitaro ready to duel.

Naruto puts his Duel-Gazer on to watch the duel.

Shark 4000

Chitaro 4000

"I'll never forgive you",Shark says

"My turn, I draw! I summon Sharktopus! (ATK 1600)

"Then by releasing a water monster on the field, I can special summon Sharkraken!(ATK 2400) "Then I set one card, and end my turn!", Shark says.

"My turn, Draw!", Chitaro says.

"I activate the Field Magic, Comic-Field!

This field is the world of my Manga! Everything will be decided with my set stories! Which means, only the Hero/Created, is the real hero of love, frankness and courage! Hero Shark, this match will lead to your defeat in the ending!

"I summon Lancelot, Knight of the Lake! (ATK 1500) LV4

"Then I activate a Magic card, Sword Oath! When there is a warrior-type monster on the field, I can special summon one LV4 Warrior-Type monster from my hand!

"I summon Tristan, Knight of Tragic Love! (ATK 1400) LV4

"He's going to Exceed summon", Naruto says.

"I overlay LV4 Lancelot and Tristan! With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! I XYZ SUMMON! Come forth,  
Comic Hero King Arthur! (ATK 2400)

"Lancelot's effect activates! When this card becomes and Overlay Unit, it can reduce the ATK of one of the opposing monsters by 800", Chitaro says.

Sharkraken (ATK 1600)

"Go, King Arthur! Attack Sharkraken!

"How naive!", Shark says.

"My set card is Zeus Breath! It negates the attack of one opposing monster, and then this trap deals 800 damage to you!

"Nice one Shark", Naruto thinks.

"Here I go, Zeus breath act-

"You really sure about attacking me?", Chitaro says.

"What?", Shark says.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Don't tell me he's going to do", Naruto says.

"Reginald, I'll tell you... Something about your sister right now!", Chitaro says.

A picture appears showing Rio in a cell and on the ground.

"Right now, your sister is inside my fantasy world, in other words, the world of Manga!

"Rio?!", Shark and Naruto say.

"Im...impossible...", Shark says.

"If you defeat me, then my fantasy world would be destroyed to. What would happen to your sister next...? Ahahahah!

"Reginald, you can't win this!", Chitaro says.

"Now, let me recover your Numbers! King Arthur, resume your attack! Flash Sword!", Chitaro says. Arthur destroys Sharkraken. Shark flys back.

SHARK 4000-3200

"I set one card, and end my turn!", Chitaro says.

Then Naruto sees Yuma and his friend run in another direction.

"Yuma, where are you going", Naruto says.

"My turn, Draw!", Shark says.

"I summon Hammer Shark! (ATK 1700) LV4.

"No, not this kind of monster! Summon your Numbers, now!", Chitaro says.

"Then there's nothing to be done, I'll help you! Trap activates, Heros Agony! When there is a Comic Hero on the field... While my opponent summons a monster, opponent selects two monsters with the same level as the summoned monster... And special summons them from his deck! Now, summon them, Reginald!", Chitaro says.

"I special summon Spear Shark and Twin-head Shark!", Shark says. (ATK 1600) (ATK 1200)

"Now, call out your Numbers", Chitaro says.

"I overlay Hammer Shark, Spear Shark and Twin-head Shark! With these three monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I XYZ-Summon! Come forth, Number 32: Shark Drake!", Shark says.(ATK 2800)

"There, what's next? I can't declare an attack anyway, right?", Shark says.

"That's not the case! Feel free to attack me!", Chitaro says.

"What did you say?", Shark says.

"All of your attacks have been written in my story! Forced into a pinch by the strongest enemy, the true hero stands up!", Chitaro says.

"Shark, what will you do. How will you save Rio", Naruto thinks.

"Darn it! Go, Shark Drake! Attack King Arthur! Depth Bite!", Shark yells.

CHITARO 4000-3600

"What? I can't belive King Arthur was defeated! King Arthur! The world peace and everyone's hope are all entrusted to you! Stand up, King Arthur!", Chitaro yells.

"I activate the effect of the field magic Comic World! When a comic hero on my side of the field was destroyed by battle, it negates that destruction and increases its ATK by 500! Revive, King Arthur!", Chitaro says. (ATK 2900)

"Then, when King Arthur's ATK changes, King Arthur's effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, the amount of ATK increased is inflicted as damage to your opponent! Storm Sword", Chitaro says. And Shark is blown back from the attack.

SHARK 3200-2700

"Shark", Naruto and Tori yell.

"How's that? How does that feel, you underling of evil!?

"I set one card and end my turn", Shark says.

"Alright, here I come! My turn, I Draw!", Chitaro says.

"I equip the equip magic Miraculous Giant Sword to King Arthur! Thus he gains 500 ATK! (ATK 3400)

"I detach one Overlay Unit, and inflict damage to you equal to the change of the ATK! Storm Sword!

Shark gets blown back.

SHARK 2700-2200

"I am not done yet! King Arthur, attack Shark Drake! Flash Sword!

Shark gets blown back.

SHARK 2200-1600

"What a shame, Numbers cannot be defeated except by other Numbers. But you know, even this was already written in the story", Chitaro says.

"I activate the effect of Miraculous Giant Sword! When the equipped monster failed to destroy the opposing monster in a battle, I can send Miraculous Giant Sword to the Graveyard and activate this magic card from my hand! Defeat the evil for the sake of Barian World! I activate Rank-Up Magic, Barian's Force!", Chitaro says.

"That's", Tori says.

"That guy really is Barian's...", Shark says.

"I use comic hero King Arthur to re-construct the overlay network! Chaos XYZ Change! Now is the time, show yourself, the symbol of the great Barian Power!

Chaos XYZ Comic Hero Legend Arthur!", Chitaro says. (ATK 3000)

"So this is the new power of Barian!", Shark says.

"Rank-Up Magic , Barians Force, so that's the card they use", Naruto says.

"When Chaos XYZ was special summoned via Rank-Up Magic, it gains all Overlay Unit's from one XYZ monster on your opponents field! Chaos Drain! Then for each Overlay Unit that was snatched, your monster loses 300 ATK!

Shark Drake (ATK 1900)

"The battle isn't over yet! Monsters summoned by Barian's Force can even destroy Number's! Go, Legend Arthur, Attack Shark Drake! Chaos Blast!

Shark gets blown back.

SHARK 1600-500

"Shark, hey Shark!", Yuma says.

"Yu... Yuma?", Shark says.

"Yuma", Naruto says.

"Shark, I found it! As expected I found the sketchbook from that guys room! The sketches of the manga are inside to! Your little sister really is the heroine that has been captured and thrown into prison", Yuma says showing a drawing.

"Rio...", Shark says looking at the drawing.

"Looks like he found it. But it's useless, the ending won't change!", Chitaro says.

"The ending you say", Tori says.

"Sad ending, that is... I'll tell you guys to. In order to release the captured princess, Shark, the devils messenger, is fighting me, the hero. And the evil finally is destroyed! However it was already to late, the princess is in her eternal sleep. In other words, you will lose the duel and your sister won't be saved!", Chitaro says.

"How can that be?!", Tori says.

"How can our future being decided by something like that? Get up Shark, get up and fight! Your the only one who can protect your sister now! Just crush everything that stands in your way! That is Shark, right?!", Yuma yells.

"Yuma...", Shark said.

That's right, Rio. I have no idea what kind of future is waiting me. But I will always protect you, Rio, so please, Rio, wake up! Rio!", Shark yells.

Then Naruto sees a purple light.

"Rio...", Shark says and looks at his ring that starts to glow.

Naruto looks at the top of the castle and sees Rio. The wrappings around her eyes come off and naruto can see her eyes.

"Rio", Naruto says happily his eyes a little teary.

"Rio...", Shark says.

"Impossible! Why?!", Chitaro say shocked.

"Rio", Tori yells.

"Yuma, this is...", Rei says.

"Sure!", Yuma says.

"Reginald! You happen to have lost the duel? Impossible, That you dare losing in front of me", Rio says.

Naruto smiles.

"Whom I doing this for...?", Shark says.

"I won't allow this!", Chitaro says drawing everyone's attention.

"I won't allow you to break my fantasy world! I activate Legend Arthur's effect! When it destroys my opponent monster! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it banishes one monster from the Graveyard that was destroyed by battle, and inflicts damage equal to its ATK to my opponent!", Chitaro yells.

Shark and Naruto smile.

Chitaro gets blown back.

"What?", Chitaro yells.

"What a pity! I activated the trap card, Torrential Reborn!  
This card can only be activated when a Water-Monster on the field was destroyed. At this time I can special summon all of the destroyed monsters, and it inflicts 500 damage for each resurrected monster!  
Shark Drake comes back.

"Impossible", Chitaro says.

CHITARO 3600-3100

"My turn, Draw!", Shark says.

"I use Shark Drake as an XYZ Material! Chaos XYZ Change! Come forth, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss", Shark yells. (ATK 2800)

"Shark Drakes Viess effect activates! By detaching one Overlay Unit, it banishes one "Shark" monster from my Graveyard! I banish Shark Drake! Shark Drakes 2800 ATK is taken away from Legend Arthur!", shark says. Legend Arthur (ATK 200)

"Then I activate the quick play magic, Tidal Erosion! This card destroys one field magic! Now that silly field of yours has completely vanished!", Shark yells.

"My comic field is...!", Chitaro says.

"Then, with this card, the ATK of Water-Monsters on the field is... increased by 500!", Shark says.

Shark Drake Viess (ATK 3300)

"Go, Shark Drake Viess! Attack Legend Arthur! Depth Chaps Bite!", Shark yells.

"Ahhhh", Chitaro says being blown back.

CHITARO 3100-0

SHARK WINS

"You did it Shark", Naruto thinks.

LITTLE TIME LATER

"Reginald", Rio says being carried by Shark behind to walk away but sees Naruto.

"May I cut in", Naruto says.

Shark hands Rio over to Naruto. Naruto holds her bridal style.

"Naruto", Rio says.

"It's been some time, Rio", Naruto says.

Rio wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and smiles happily. They walk away.

"You coming Shark", Naruto says.

"Yeah", Shark says smiling.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

During Episode 79

At the school all the boys and girls are blushing.

Two people are walking towards shark, Yuma and his friends.

"Who...who is that girl", one of the guys said.

"Who the cute guy?", one of the girls said.

"How cool, so cute...", another guy said.

"Is he dating anyone", A girl says.

"I'm a goner...", a guy says.

How there right in front of Shark, Yuma and his friends.

"Geez...Geginald! I Was really looking forward to going to school together. You ditched me... that's nasty!", Rio says.

"Ahh, your sharks little sister!", Yuma says.

"Rio!", Tori says.

"From today, we will be going to school here", Rio says with Naruto right next to her.

(Naruto is wearing the same uniform and color as Shark's)

"Together with my brother Reginald, please to meet you all", Rio says.

"Sharks little sister...but...nice!", Bronk says getting a glare from Naruto.

SOME TIME LATER

"Cute! Totally my type! How cool! Se...seriously? But sooo cute!",some of the guys say but they get scared seeing the glare Naruto is giving them.

"I don't like the way these guys are staring at you Rio", Naruto says.

"Jealous", Rio says with a smirk.

Naruto blushes"N-no", He says and his blush calming down.

TIME SKIP

there outside and eating with the others.

"But, Rio, are you alright? Going back to school after you've been in the hospital so long...", Tori says.

"Yes... And then Reginald... He's just so useless without me.", Rio says.

"He overslept this morning and in a hurry wanted to go out in his pj's", Rio said and Naruto starts to chuckle.

"What? Shark did oversleep?", Yuma says.

"Yes, he also...", Rio says but gets cut off by Shark yelling "Shut up!".

"Quit your jabbering on things you shouldn't talk about! Because of you, I... Shark gets cut off by Rio saying" You...what?", she says and her eyes glow a little.

"N-no... nothing", Shark says.

"By the way, you...weren't you per chance the one who had won that duel with Reginald?", Rio says.

"Oh? You know me?", Yuma says.

"Yes, your Kite, right?", Rio says.

Naruto laughs.

"Wrong! I am Yuma Tsukumo!", Yuma says.

"O-oh! The one who's fighting spirit lets him win sometimes, by dumb luck! That Yuma?!", Rio says.

"What's that mean?!", Yuma says.

Naruto chuckles then stops and looks at the guys at his left.

"Sorry for in trumpeting your lunch time. Well, I'm looking for... Rio Kastle", the leader says.

Rio walks over to them.

"What do you want with me?", Rio says.

"I'm the captain of the soccer club, Yata Garasu. Would you perhaps joining our soccer team as our manager!", he says.

Then all the guys start asking Rio to join there club.

"It my honor to do so. Then after school, I will visit everyone's club!", Rio says.

"Ye...yes!", they all say.

"This will be amusing to watch", Naruto says.

SOME TIME LATER

"Rio made a bet that if they manage to steal the ball from her, she will become there manager", Tori says.

"Mind you, you gotta keep your promise!", Yata says.

"Of course, here I come!", Rio says.

Rio starts running with the ball dogging everyone.

"Amazing", Tori says.

"She sure is", Naruto says.

"Already at the goal line", Cathy says.

"Go", Yuma says.

Rio goes for the kick and wins. She goes to the other clubs and wins, the last one Rio made the basket ball hop and won.

"Amazing, totally thrilling!", Yuma says.

"Thank you.", Rio says.

"She's not cute at all! Just a female Shark", one of the guys say walking away.

Naruto makes a fist and glares at those guys who said that.

"Such a mean remark", tori says.

"Just leave them, don't care. They are people who think females are just pretty decorations", Rio says.

"But why? Why are you doing all this?", Yuma says.

"Because I am Reginal Kastle sister, that's why", Rio says.

"Huh? Because your Sharks sister?", Yuma says.

"I've heard quite a lot of people who don't think very well of Reginald. ", Rio says.

"That...I guess...", Yuma says.

"If I am weak, someone might use me as there shield, to take advantage of Shark's weakness. That's why I need to be strong", Rio says.

"Are you Rio Kastle?", someone says drawing everyone's attention.

"Excuse us. The president of the flower arregment club, Aika wants to see you. Please come to our club room", one of the girls said.

AT THE CLUB ROOM

"Welcome, and thanks for your visit! I am president Aika", Aika says.

"You are Rio, right? Looks like you...have some great talents", Akia says.

"Cutting the like that, the poor flowers", Tori says.

"The true beauty of blossoms... It only shows when I remove the unwanted parts, right?", Aika says citing the flowers.

The Naruto noticed it, everyone except Yuma are sleeping.

"Wha...what on earth is this...", Yuma says.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"The sound the scissors make, the clipping sound seems to be the cause of this", Naruto thinks.

"Im...impossible", Yuma says.

Then everyone except Yuma and him lay on the ground.

"E...everyone!", Yuma says.

"As expected from Yuma Tsukumo and Naruto Uzumaki.", Akia says.

"Indeed you are...!", Yuma says.

"For the sake of the Barian world, I was planning to go for Rio Kastle, but I guess I will have to defeat you first", Akia says.

Naruto becomes angry.

"What did you say?", Yuma says.

"If you duel with me and manage to win, I can let Rio Kastle go", Akia says.

"Alright, I will...Hu", Yuma says.

Yuma starts to get up.

"Aah it hurts...my legs fell asleep", Yuma says.

"Yuma, you idiot", Naruto thinks.

"How immature, Yuma Tsukumo!", Akia says.

"Darn!", Yuma says.

"Let me be your opponent!", Rio says getting up.

Naruto eyes widen.

"How?", Akia says.

"You haven't been affected by her hypnosis?!", Yuma says.

"I thought it suspicious and portends to be hypnotize", Rio says.

Naruto smiles.

"You are a sly one to pretend", Akia says.

"Please back off, Sharks sister! That ones with Barian", Yuma says.

"She's not the opponent you can deal with", Yuma says.

"Is that so?", Rio says.

"I will defend me on my own! I accept this duel!", Rio says and Naruto stands as well.

"Interesting. Good, lets duel!", Akia says.

They go outside and duel.

SKIPPING DUEL.

"You did it, Sharksis!", Yuma says but stops seeing the look Rio is giving him.

"Aah...not good either?", Yuma says.

"Then...how...how about... Shark-Brother!", Yuma says.

"Yuma, your am idiot", Naruto thinks.

"Hey...either is ok!", Yuma says to Astral.

"Anyway...!",yuma says but stops hearing Rio laughing.

"While I was in the hospital, Reginald has seemed to change alot. I heard that people have become afraid of him. I was really worried. But Reginald didn't change a bit after all. Yuma, I guess, it's because you are with him", Rio says.

"Umm...me?", Yuma says.

"Thank you, Yuma!", Rio says.  
Then they hear foot steps.

"A so-so duel, I'd say", Shark says.

"Shark, since when did you...?", Yuma says.

"Right from the start", Shark says.

"You were watching it all?", Rio says.

"You need some advice?", Shark says.

"No way!", Rio says.

SOME TIME LATER WHEN THERE HEADING HOME

"Shark, your sister is so awesome!", Yuma says.

"But she's still quite naive sometimes", Shark says.

"But you have to admit, she's getting better", Naruto says.

Then we hear yelling and Rio hides behind Shark.

"A cat! A cat!", Rio yells.

"Rio, you don't get along with cats?", Rei says.

"No way! No way!", Rio says.

"Even if its the cute?", Tori says.

"Hurry, make it go away, Reginald!", Rio says.

"You don't need my help, you said?", Shark says smiling.

"Geez...", Rio says.

"Even the scared Rio is...", Bronk says making a face.

"Reginald is a meanie!", Rio yells.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is brushing his teeth after he's done he begins to leave but stops hearing a voice say "forget about me".

"Naruto eyes widen but they become serious.

Naruto looks at the mirror and sees himself in the mirror but he has an evil snile and a new kind of Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan, (Sasuke's Etaernal Mangeyko Sharingan).

"Why are you hear, Menma", Naruto says serious.

"Hehehehe, you can't erase me. I will always be there", Menma says.

"Cut to the point", Naruto says.

"What would Rio do if she found out about all the stuff you did when you were collecting Number cards", Menma says.

Naruto eyes widen.

"What would happen if she called you a monster and never wanted to see you again, it's only a matter of time before she becomes afraid of you.", Menma says.

Naruto grabs his head in pain.

"You can never run away from your past. You are a monster and you know it., Menma says disappearing.

Naruto looks at his locket.

"Rio", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. sorry if the chapter is short. Wasn't much in the mood today.  
Chapter 20

DREAM

Naruto sees Yuma and his friends are on the ground badly hurt. Then sees Rio is watching it all. Then he sees himself holding Shark by the neck and he throws him aside," please stop", Naruto says but no one can hear him. "Your next Rio", Evil Naruto says and Naruto hears Rio scream.

DREAM END

"Ahhhhhhhh!", Naruto screams waking up and sweating.

"Naruto, what's wrong", Yuma says waking up.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream", Naruto says.

"You've been having bad dreams the past week. What was it about", Yuma says.

"None of your business", Naruto says getting out of bed.

"Naruto, where are you going", Yuma says.

"Yuma, you should stay away from me", Naruto says leaving.

AT NIGHT IN THE PARK

Naruto is sitting by a tree.

"What's happening to me", Naruto says then hears foot steps.

"Naruto", Yuma says.

"What", Naruto says.

"Tell me what those dreams where about", Yuma says.

"I said, leave me alone, Naruto says getting up.

"You've been waking up screaming the past weak, what happened in those dreams", Yuma says.

"Yuma, you should stay away from me", Naruto says grabbing his head in pain.

"Naruto, tell me what happens in the dreams", Yuma says.

"Yuma, I said you should get away from me. Get away from me now!", Naruto yells with dark energy enveloping him.

"Naruto!", Yuma yells but then hears screaming from Naruto and the dark energy grows, then it starts to recede.

"This dark energy", Astral says shocked.

"Naruto, are you ok", Yuma says but hears a dark chuckle.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe, finally I'm in control", Naruto says in a darker voice with his hair covering his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong", Yuma says.

"Yuma, that's not Naruto", Astral says and Yuma's eyes widen.

Naruto looks at Yuma with news eyes (Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Eyes)

Naruto smiles evily.

"Im not Naruto, you may call me Menma or Naruto's darkness", Menma says with his eyes glowing.

"What have you done with Naruto", Yuma says getting angry.

"He's not here at the moment, I'm in control", Menma says.

Yuma looks at Menma shocked.

"Duel me, if I win you give Naruto back", Yuma says.

"Why would I duel you. Hmmmm, if I win I get Number 39: Utopia", Menma says while he and Yuma put on there Duel Gazer and Duel disk.

"Deal", Yuma says.

"But you know you can't win against me", Menma says.

"I've gotten stronger since we last dueled", Yuma says and Menma smiles evilly. Unknown to both Gilag is watching intrested.

YUMA 4000

MENMA 4000

"I go first, I draw", Yuma says.

"I lay I card face down in defense position and lay 2 card down and end my turn", Yuma says.

"My turn, I draw", Menma says.

Menma sticks up 3 fingers,"In three turns, I will show you my darkest monster that will end this duel", Menma says

"What", Yuma says.

"Yuma, get ready", Astral says.

"I summon Red-eyes Wyvern and lay 1 card down and end my turn", Menma says and sticks up 1 finger.

"My turn, I draw", Yuma says.

"I summon Gagaga magician and activate blustering winds(ATK 1500-2500)

"Now attack red eyes Wyvern", Yuma says.

"I activate Negate Attack", Menma says.

"I lay 1 card down and end my turn", Yuma says.

"My turn, I draw", Menma says and sticks up two fingers.

"I summon Power Invader LV5 ATK 2200. I can normal summon him if you have 2 or more monsters on your side of the field", Menma says with a dark smile.

"I activate star changer and I increase red eyes Wyvern level by 1, LV4-LV5.

"I Overlay Red-Eyes Wyvern and Power Invader to creat the Overlay Network", Menma says.

"Now come forth  
Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight  
ATK 3000/ DEF 2800

"I activate the spell card Blustering winds on Dark Dragon Knight (ATK 4000)

"Now by detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can destroy Gogogo Golem. And now Dark Dragon Knight attack Gagaga magician.

"I activate Damage Diet, I can halve the damage I take this turn", Yuma says.

YUMA 4000-2750

"I activate Card Destruction and end my turn", Menma says.

"My turn, I draw", Yuma says.

"I summon Gogogo Giant and activate its ability by summoning him I can special summon Gogogo golem from my graveyard in face up defense position", Yuma says.

"I overlay Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant to creat the Overlay Network. I summon Number 39: Utopia. Now I activate Xyz Effect, if I summon a Xyz monster I can destroy 1 monster you control. Now attack Menma directly", Yuma says.

MENMA 4000-1500

"I end my turn", Yuma says but stops hearing laughing

"Hehehehehahahahahahah, you really think you beat me, you really think that you actually stopped me, your wrong", Menma says holding up 3 fingers.

Menma's deck begins to glow dark.

"My turn, I draw", Menma says drawing a black card that begins to crack and after it breaks it shows a new card

Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force

"Impossible, how does he have that card", Gilag says shocked seeing it.

"I activate monster reborn and bring back  
Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight. You remember card destruction, I activate from my graveyard Overlay eaters ability, by banishing it from the graveyard I can take 1 Overlay Unit from Utopia and give it to Dark Dragon Knight", Menma says.

"This isn't good", Yuma says.

"I activate Space Cyclone and I can detach 1 Overlay Unit from Utopia.

"Oh no", Yuma says.

"Now I activate  
Rank-Up-Barian's Force on Dark Dragon Knight!

Dark Dragon Knight goes into the sky where the Overlay Network is.

Chaos Xyz Change!

"Rise from the Abyss of Darkness!

Chaos Number C0:Dark Dragon Apocalypse Knight!  
ATK 3000/ DEF 2800

A big diamond shape with spikes comes down and starts to transform.

"Yuma is scared and Astral can say anything and can't stop starring at the monster. It looks like the same as Dark Dragon Knight but its 2x bigger, it has 5 heads with longer necks. it's colors Black and Crimson red.

"This is the end for you Yuma", Menma says smiling evilly.

"I activate Apocalypse Knight's special ability, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can equip 1 monster in my graveyard to Apocalypse Knight and it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that was equipped and I choose Power Invader", Menma says.

Power Invader appears and then gets grabbed by one of the heads of Apocalypse Knight. It starts struggling and sticks its hand out to Yuma then the other dragon heads begin to devour Power Invader. Yuma looks away.

Dark Dragon Apocalypse Knight  
(ATK 5200)

"This is the end", Menma says.

"If that attack hits, we lose", Yuma says.

"We have lost", Astral says.

"Now atta- Naruto", Menma gets cut off from some saying Naruto. He looks behind himself and sees Rio standing there.

One of the eyes of Menma turns light blue.

"R-Rio", Naruto says but then holds his head in pain.

"No, I'm not letting you have control! I'm not done yet!", Menma says on his voice.

"Rio, get away from me. i don't want to hur-", Naruto was cut off by Rio hugging him.

"Rio, you should stop hugging me and get away from me. I hurt so many people trying to collect the number cards, I can never atone for my sins. I'm just a monster", Naruto says still trying to gain control.

"I don't care", Rio says shocking both Naruto and Menma.

"Your my closest friend, and your not a monster. Shark told me everything, you did all that to help me", Rio says putting her head to his chest and tears escape her eyes.

"Rio", Naruto says with both eyes going back to blue and he hugs Rio.

"Rio, don't cry. I hate it when you start to cry", Naruto says.

"Yuma, this duel is over", Naruto says and stops hugging Rio to put all his cards and the Barian card away.

"Can you walk me home, Rio says.

"Sure", Naruto says and they walk away. Yuma walks home.

Gilag is watching the whole thing,"who are you Naruto Uzumaki".

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, sorry for being late my iPod had problems and now it's resolved. I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

DURING EPISODE 82

Naruto was walking down the steps of the Duel sanctuary when he felt something.

"So, another Barian showed up", Naruto thinks looking at the sky.

he continues walking down when someone appeared in front of him.

"Who are you", Naruto says with his eyes narrowed.

"You may call me Mizael. So your the one I heard about. I want to try something on you", He says.

"What?", Naruto says.

Mizael shows Naruto a Barian card and a Barian emblem appears on Naruto's forehead.

But something happens, Naruto starts screaming in pain and the Barian emblem breaks and disappears. Then Naruto starts glowing and a dark purple sphere surrounds him.

Mizael eyes widen,"it can't be he's".

After the light stops, Naruto looks like a Barian.

"W-What did you do to me", Naruto says then sees his hands and his eyes widen. He takes out his duel gazer and looks at its reflection.

"What did you do to me?!", Naruto yells.

"I never thought it would be possible and you in your Barian form proves it. Your half Barian",Mizael says.

"N-No that can't be! I'm human!", Naruto yells.

"It doesn't matter, your one of us and you can't escape that. I'll take you back with me to see the others", Mizael says but then he sees Naruto glowing black and sinking in the shadows and disappears.

"How did he? I'll get him later, right now I have other plans to take care of", Mizael says and leaves.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto appears in his parents house.

"Why didn't they tell me, why!", Naruto yells.

"What will the others think of me now that I'm half Barian", Naruto says imagining Rio and the others not wanting to be friends with him anymore and them not trusting him anymore.

Naruto walks in his parents bed room and looks at the dresser with his parents and him are at the park.

Then Naruto notices something. A glow coming from under the floor boards. Naruto starts moving them and finds a suit case and opens it.

What he found surprised him, it was some cloak and on top of it was a note. Naruto opened it.

NOTE

"Naruto if your reading this then me and your mother aren't alive. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was planning on telling you on your 16th birthday. I came to this world in search of the numbers but when I first arrived, I ran into your mother. She was impulsive, arrogant and stubborn girl. When I first met her I fell in love with her. After a while we had you and it made me feel so happy. I believed you were the one who can stop the fighting. I hope you can succeed in which I have failed. Naruto, no matter what anyone says... We always loved you.

Naruto closes the note and he starts crying. Naruto whipped away his tears and takes out the cloak. It's like the other Barian cloaks but its color is dark blue. Naruto puts it back in the case and closes it. Then Naruto thinks of something, he takes out Thunder End Dragon and and focuses his power into it and the name of the card starts to change and Naruto's eyes widen. He looks out the window and its dark out. "Im guessing Mizael will make his move against Yuma and the others tomorrow", Naruto thinks and goes to sleep on his parents bed.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is sitting cross legged and holding his hands together(like when he first mastered sage mode) Naruto has his eyes closed and still is in his Barian form. He has dark and crimson energy covering him. Then he feels an enormous power. "Mizael, so he used Barian force but it seems he can't control the monster". I will have to interfere when I'm needed", Naruto thinks and opens his eyes. He gets up and starts to be covered in dark energy and starts to sink in the shadows.

WHERE YUMA IS

When Naruto gets there he sees Yuma and Shark falling down the cliff.

"It's time to test out my cards true power", Naruto thinks. Naruto takes out his card out points it to the sky. "I need your help,

Number 108: Thunder End Dragon!", Naruto yells and the card glows and his body is covered in lightening like the Raikage. "I can feel the power coming from the card", Naruto says and jumps off the cliff. He grabs both Yuma's and Shark's hands and begins to jump on the wall fast. He gets to the top and puts them both down on the ground.

The others run up to him and there shocked seeing Naruto look like a Barian.

"If you want to know why I look like this, it's because I'm half Barian. I just learned about this the other day. It's ok if you don't want me around anymore and I understand if you can't trust me", Naruto says and begins walking away but stops when he feels someone grab his arm. He looks behind and then sees Rio slap him. Naruto touches the spy he was slapped at.

"Are you serious, you think we will think anything bad about you because your half Barian. Don't you remember what I said to you after the Number 0 incident", Rio yells at Naruto.

"Rio", Naruto thinks.

"Naruto remember, we're all friends.

Naruto smiles and his eyes widen when Rio kisses his cheek.

"Thank you for saving Reginald and Yuma", Rio says.

"Uhhhh, your welcome", Naruto says can't finding other words to say.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. NO FLAMING PLEASE.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And forgot, dark dragon apocalypse knight ATK 3200.

Chapter 22

DURING EPISODE 91

Naruto is walking to school with Rio.

"So much has happened, Alit, Gilag", Naruto thinks and looks in the sky remembering when he tested the Barian card on Yuma and Shark.

FLASH BACK

"I use Rank-Up-Barians Force on Thunder End Dragon", Naruto yells and the dragon goes into the Overlay Network.

"Now Rise

Number C108: Thunder Dragon Titan Knight!

Naruto yells and it comes down and starts to transform.  
Shark is looking at the monster in shock.

The monster transforms. its holding a big sword. Has wings, red electricity all around it, red eyes, and ATK 3100.

"I activate Titan's special ability! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can take half of your monsters ATK and add it to my own monster until the End Phase and I chose Shark Drake.

ATK 4,500

"Now attack Shark Drake Thunder End Titan Knight", Naruto yells and destroys the monster.

Shark 0

Naruto 2800

FLASH BACK TO YUMA AND NARUTO'S DUEL

"I activate Rank-Up- Barians Force on Number 97: God crimson knight", Naruto yells and his monster goes in the Overlay Network.

"Behold my new monster

NUMBER C97: GOD CRIMSON OVERLORD KNIGHT ATK 3300.

Naruto yells and the monster appears and transforms. It's had four arms, two times bigger than Crimson Knight, 4 Wings and 4 black swords.

"I activate Overlords special abailty! Once per a turn, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit! I can change your monsters ATK to the same as its defense! Until the End Phase", Naruto yells.

Utopia Ray 2000/2000

"Now attack Utopia Ray Overlord Knight", Naruto yells.

Yuma 0

Naruto 2500

FLASH BACK END

"That's weird, why am I getting the feelings that today I might want to kill someone", Naruto thinks to himself then feels Rio pulling him to hurry up.

Then they see Bronk fall off his skateboard and fall on the ground almost falling on the ducks.

"Are you all right?", Rio says to Bronk.

Bronk stands.

"R-Rio!", Bronk says.

"My, it looks like you've scraped your arm", Rio says and walks to Bronk and wraps a cloth on his arm.

Naruto is smiling at Rio.

"This should do it", Rio says finishing tying the cloth on his arm.

"Th-Thank you very much!", Bronk says.

Rio waves goodbye and grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him to come along with her. Naruto looks at Bronk and his eyes narrow.

"I don't like the way he looks at Rio", Naruto thinks.

AT SCHOOL AND IN CLASS

Bronk is holding and staring at the cloth.

"What's wrong with you, Bronk?", Tori says.

"It feels like he's here in body, but not in soul, meow", Cathy says.

"Could this be...?", Flip says.

Bronk stands up and holds the cloth to his face while saying "Rio!".

The whole time Naruto is glaring at Bronk.

"It's the usual... isn't it?", Caswell says.

"But if you like Rio that much, you should just attack her with all your feelings!", Tori says.

"Attack? But what if I'm rejected...?", Bronk said to Tori.

"And Rio's Shark's sister, you know", Flip says.

"That's right!", Bronk says.

"She has her fans, but they can't attack if they're all scared of Shark", Rei says.

"That's true, isn't it?", Bronk says.

"That isn't true! All that's important is your feelings, right?!", Tori yells.

"That right, isn't it?!", Bronk says.

"But if he doesn't approve, Shark will punch you full of holes!", Cathy says.

"Really...?", Bronk said.

"On the other hand... What if Shark acknowledges you instead?", Flip says.

"And how would he acknowledge you?", Caswell says.

"Right! How do I do that?", Bronk says.

"You just have to win in a duel", Rei says.

"That it! A duel!", Bronk says and starts day dreaming. But then it all stops when they feel a dark aura.

They look at Naruto.

"Did you just imagine Rio in a wedding dress", Naruto says.

"N-No", Bronk says a little scared.

"Oh good, if you did I would have to kill you", Naruto says with a smile. Bronk amd the others back away from Naruto. Except Yuma who isn't listening.

Bronk leaves.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is reading the news on his duel pad... After he's done reading he punches a wall and it cracks. "how dare they post this", Naruto says angrily.

Naruto is with Rio and they appear in front of Yuma and Bronk.

"So Reginald's the one who started this joke, right?", Rio says angrily.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Rio, Yuma and his friends confront Shark.

"Why are you calling me out like this all of a sudden? , Shark says.

"To challenge you to a duel", Rio says.

"Again...? You really can't help challenging me, huh?", Shark said.

"My patience has finally reached its maximum limit", Rio says showing Shark the news on her duel pad.

"What's that?", Shark says.

"Who says you get to decide this just because your my brother?!", Rio says.

"Rio... U-Um...", Bronk says.

"Would you mind keeping quiet for a while?", Rio says.

"Y-Yes", Bronk says.

"What nonsense!", Shark says turning away.

"Running away? And you have the name "Shark"? I'm astonished! And yet you despise onions so! And you always pick out the peppers!", Rio says.

Shark turns around.

"Be quiet! You've got some nerve insulting your big brother!", Shark says.

"Humph! Guess this makes our 100th sibling squabble Duel! Lets turn the tables", Rio says.

"100th sibling squabble Duel?!", Everyone says except Naruto already knowing this.

"Duel Disk, set!", Shark says getting his duel disk out.

"D-Gazer, set!", both say.

Duel!", both says.

Rio 4000

Shark 4000

SKIPPING DUEL

Shark walks over to Rio.

"I lost!", Rio says and stands up.

"It's frustrating, but I still have a ways to go", Rio says.

"Yeah. But I'll acknowledge your progress just now", Shark says.

"But suddenly declaring Yuma my lover...!", Rio says.

"Yuma, your lover...? Who the hell would say that? I have no idea. I only said that if Bronk wants to Duel me, he has to be at Yuma's level", Shark said.

Rio, Naruto and Bronk are chocked what he said.

"Then... Huh?", Caswell said.

"We misunderstood, or not?", Flip says.

"What the heck?", Rio says.

"Uh... That was an amazing Duel. Please Duel against me one of these dats!", Bronk says.

"With me?", Rio said.

"Yes! I...want to get stronger... And if I win...", Bronk says earning a glare from Naruto.

"If you win...?", Rio says.

"No, I'll tell you when it happens", Bronk says.

"I'll look forward to it, then", Rio says.

"Yes!", Bronk said.

"Now then, for the ones who spread this misunderstanding around the school...", Rio said and Naruto cracks his knuckles.

Flip and Caswell are sneaking away.

"You two over there...? Would you mind... spending some time with me?", Rio said and Naruto starts walking toward Flip and Caswell with an evil smile.

Both Caswell and Flip cry. And then they run away.

"Get back here, there's no use running from me!", Naruto yells chasing them.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

DURING EPISODE 92 and 93

Naruto and Shark are watching the play with Rio and Yata. Yata is the prince and Rio is the princess.

"Ah, my dear prince! I've yearned to tell you this for what seems like eternity! During days of chilling rain... During days of freezing snow!", Rio says.

"Oh, my dear princess!", Yata says holding Rio's hands.

"What a disgusting play. I can't watch a second more!", Shark says.

"You got that right. There better not be a kissing scene or I'm stopping this play!", Naruto says.

"Now, now, just calm down, big brother!", a new voice says.

They both look at the one who said that and there freaked out.

"The hell is with?", Shark says.

"I'm the Gogogogo Golem. Big brother", Bronk says Dressed as Gogogo Golem.

"B-big brother, you said?! You have no right calling me that!", Shark yells.

"Shut up!", Rio yells on stage and throws her shoe at Sharks head.

"If you aren't gonna watch in silence, get the hell out!", Rio yells.

Shark feels someone grabbing the back of his shirt. Shark looks and sees Naruto dragging him out of the room. "We better leave, Shark", Naruto says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto saw the full duel with Yuma and Anna teaming up. Naruto walks away but then sees Rei. They walk past each other, one more inch and they bumped into each other. Naruto looks behind and looks at Rei with narrowed eyes. But turns and keeps walking.

"There's something not right with that Rei guy", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 94

Naruto is looking at the night sky.

"Something is coming, something bad", Naruto says.

AFTERNOON

Naruto is walking through the street when he felt it.

"So you finally made your appearance", Naruto says, he glow's dark and starts to sink in the shadows and heads in the direction of Yuma.

When Naruto arrives he sees the sphere field disappearing.

"You did it, Yuma!", Tori yells.

"How about it?! Did you learn how strong me and Astral are yet?!", Yuma says.

Vector is laying on the ground and starts laughing.

Vector sits up and sticks out his hand. A blue hand shots out and is heading for Yuma.

"Yuma!", Rei yells and jumps in front of Yuma and the hand grabs Rei.

"Rei!", Yuma yells.

"Yuma...! It's for the best!", Rei says and the hand starts to pull back still holding Rei.

"Rei!", Yuma yells sticking out his right hand.

"Yuma!", Rei yells.

Vector laughs.

"Did you think I'd actually lose to the likes of you?! I'll take this guy instead for now!", Vector says and a portal opens up behind him.

"Damn you!", Yuma yells.

Vector throws a card to Astral.

"If you wanna save this guy, you'll have to ask that card!", Vector says starting to dissapear with Rei in the portal.

"That will be the key that will allow us to meet again", Vector says disappearing.

"Yuma!", Rei yells also disappearing.

Yuma runs to Vector and Rei.

"Rei!", Yuma yells and they disappear.

"Rei!", Yuma yells but there gone.

"Shit! Where are you?! Rei! Where'd you go?! Rei!", Yuma yells.

"Yuma", Naruto thinks.

"Rei! Rei!", Yuma yells and Kite flying with Orbital on his back. Kite jumps down behind Yuma.

"Rei!", Yuma yells.

"K-Kite", Tori says and Kite begins walking to Yuma.

"Rei!", Yuma yells.

"Yuma", Kite says and Yuma turns around.

"What's wrong? What happened?", Kite says.

"Kite! Rei... was taken by Vector!", Yuma says and Shark appears.

"He was taken by a Barian! I'm begging you...! I need your help searching for their location!", Yuma says and grabs Kites shirt. "I'm begging you! Please!", Yuma says.

Kite closes his eyes then smacks Yuma in the face and sending him to the ground.

"Just calm down. It's unsightly", Kite says.

"Kite...", Yuma said looking at Kite.

AT HEARTLAND TOWER AND ITS DARK OUT

"So the one who kidnapped Rei was the Barian who controlled Dr. Faker and Tron? This guy called Vector?", Shark says.

"Yeah. I thought he was destroyed during that Duel back then", Yuma says.

"I see. So he's shown himself before us again", Kite says.

"Isn't that amusing, Vector?! I'll chase you down to the ends of this Earth!", Shark says.

"But how do we find him? We don't know anything about the Barians", Kite says.

"It doesn't matter! I owe Vector bastard a good beating! I swear to track him down and beat his ass!", Shark says.

"Shark", Naruto says shaking his head.

"You have such a simplistic way of thinking", Kite says.

"What the hell did you say, you jerk?!", Shark says to Kite.

The red lights start flickering and they hear a beeping sound. A video appears showing Orbital.

"K-Kite! It's terrible! There's been a massive change in gravity right above is in this tower!", Orbital says.

"Could it be the Barians?!", Kite says.

AT THE TOP OF THE TOWER

They see a dark cloud.

Yuma's key starts glowing and fires a light in the cloud.

"What's happening", Naruto says.

Then a bright light appears.

When it stops. It appears, some machine that's flying towards them.

It hits the Tower a little.

Yuma, Naruto, Kite and Shark are on the ground.

"Wh-What is this thing", Shark says.

"This things from inside the Emperors Key!", Kite says.

"Why is it in the real world?", Yuma says.

Then Astral appears.

"Astral! It was you?!", Yuma says.

"Yuma, I know where we must go now", Astral says.

"Wh-What?!", Yuma says.

"After that Duel befor, Vector left us with that Number. That card is the key to activate this airship. Furthermore, it came with the coordinates for their location", Astral says.

"Their locations? Where exactly are they?", Yuma said.

"Most likely in the Barian World", Astral said.

"The Barian Worls?!", Yuma says.

"That's right. Vector was calling us to this airship. And there is a high possibility that your friend is there", Astral says.

"You mean Rei", Yuma said.

"Fine by me. Lets take it, then!", Shark says.

"Wait. All of this sounds way too convenient", Kite says.

"I agree", Naruto said.

"Are you getting scared?", Shark says.

"What?", both Naruto and Kite say.

"If you're scared, you can stay and watch the house", Shark says.

"Knock it off already!", Yuma says drawing there attention.

"I'm going to save Rei. And to do that, I'll be going alone!", Yuma says.

"All right. The airship is currently filling with energy. We will set sail tomorrow morning", Astral says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is with Shark and Rio.

"Eh? Astral's airship?", Rio says.

"Yeah. That Barian called Vector is luring us", Shark says.

"It's a trap", Naruto says.

"Naruto... Reginald...", Rio says.

"He's the bastard that put you through all that and ruined our lives! This tine I'll beat him to a pulp!", Shark says.

"For us? You aren't honest with yourself", Rio says.

"What do you mean by that? , Shark said.

"Well, that's fine. So, I'll be going with you", Rio says.

"Wh-Why would you...?", Shark says.

"Because I decided to. And now that its been decided, I'm hurrying off to go hey ready", Rio says leaving.

"She's coming either way. You know how she thinks", Naruto says with a smile.

"Your right", Shark says with a smile.

"We'll, bye", Naruto says glowing dark and sinks in the shadows.

Naruto appears at the duel sanctuary. Naruto gets all he needs and starts to leave but is stopped by Roku saying Naruto.

"Naruto", Roku says.

"Yeah, what is it", Naruto says.

"I want to give you this", Roku says hand Naruto something warped in cloth.

Naruto holds it and starts taking the cloth off and when he sees the card his eyes widen.

"Th-This is", Naruto says with tears starting to appear on his eyes.

"Yeah, it's your mothers favorite card. I know she would of wanted you to have it", Roku says and Naruto starts to cry.

"Thank you, Roku", Naruto says and leaves.

NEXT DAY AT THE TOWER

"Sup! Everybody early!", Yuma yells.

"Tch, it's because of you", Shark says.

"Good morning", Rio says.

"Hey, it's the Shark Sister! Why're you here?!", Yuma says and Rio gets angry.

"Do not call me Shark Sister!", Rio yells.

"I'll certainly be of some help to you", Rio says.

"Shark, Naruto, is this okay with you?", Yuma said.

"She won't listen whether its me or Naruto", Shark says.

"We got a bunch of fun friends together here!", Yuma says and Astral appears.

"Yuma, we're ready to ship off any time", Astral says.

"Heck yeah! Then lets get going! But... how do we get on board?", Yums says

Then a light green light appears.

"This Flash Transformer will get us inside the cockpit", Astral says.

Then Yuma's friends appear inside the light to.

"Wha...! What the?! Why are you guys here?!", Yuma says.

"That was cruel to leave us out, cat!", Cathy says.

"That's right!", Caswell says.

"Yuma! It's standoffish to not tell is anything, or not!", Flip says.

"But I can't get you guys involved in this...", Yuma says.

"We also want to save Rei", Bronk says.

"Rei is one of our precious friends!", Tori says.

"You guys...", Yuma says.

"Then lets board", Astral says.

They appear on the ship.

"Th-This is the cockpit?  
A-Amazing!", Yuma says.

"I've confirmed out landing coordinates. This airship will now depart", Astral says.

"We can all see Astral, or not", Flip says.

"Yeah!", Bronk says.

"So that's... Astral?", Rio says.

"Yeah", Naruto said.

"Starting departure sequence. All systems online. Making contact with secondary systems! All systems confirmed to be working perfectly!", Orbital says.

"Yuma, give us our instructions", Astral says.

"Huh? Me?", Yuma said.

"I guess I'll allow you to take charge this time", Kite says.

"Just hurry up and do it!", Shark says.

"Don't keep is waiting Yuma", Naruto says.

"Yuma, you can do it!", Tori says.

"All right, got it!", Yuma says.

"Departure preparations now complete!", Orbital says.

"5,4,3,2,1... Launch her!", Yuma says.

"Take off!", Everyone says.

The ship begins moving.

"Wow! We're flying! Go on!", Yuma says.

"Opening the gate to the Different Dimensions. We are now breaking into the Different Dimension Space!", Orbital says.

They go through the portal.

"We are now sailing smoothly toward out coordinated landmark", Orbital says.

"So this is a Different Dimension tunnel!", Bronk says.

"It's so quiet, or not!", Flip says.

"That for sure!", Caswell says.

"But its too quiet...", Astral says.

"Oh yeah! I brought some beefsteaks!", Tori says.

"My grandma made a Duel Lunch for me! Yes! Lets all eat!", Yuma says.

"God! Is this some field trip?", Shark says.

"Grandma's Duel Lunch is...

Then they hear beeping and the ship shakes.

"What's up with these shocks?!", Kite says.

"I've confirmed several unbidden tidied objects heading toward the airship!", Rio says and a screen appears showing monsters.

"Those are...!", Shark says.

"Monsters?!", Yuma says.

"They're left port bound in swarms!", Shark says.

"Over here too!", Yuma says.

"They're here as well!", Tori says.

"Naruto, Kite, Shark! Lets go!", Yuma says.

"Me to!", Rio says.

"I'm going too!", Bronk says.

OUTSIDE THE SHIP

Naruto is surrounded by alot of monsters.

"Come forth! God Crimson Knight, Dark Dragon Knight and Thunder End Dragon!", Naruto yells sticking the three cards in the air. The three appear. "Now God Crimson Knight use God Crimson Slash! Dark Dragon Knight use Roar of Darkness! Thunder End Dragon use Lightening Strike!", Naruto yells and the three monsters attack destroying all the monsters in there way.

"This isn't right, there all two weak", Naruto says.

Naruto here's beeping again.

Then a portal appears in front of them. It begins to pull everything in. They all get sucked in.

Naruto wakes up and stands.

"Where am I? Where's everyone else", Naruto says.

"So your finaly awake, about time", someone says.

"Yea, now we can defeat him", another says.

Naruto looks and sees Alit and Gilag in there Barian forms.

Then Naruto starts glowing and when it stops he's in his Barian form.

"So Mizael was right, you are one of us", Gilag says.

"Where is everyone else", Naruto says.

"Don't worry about them, we need privacy", Alit says.

"Privacy for what?", Naruto says.

"To duel of course", Gilag says getting his duel disk out.

"That is the reason why we brought you here", Alit says also getting his duel disk.

"Two on one, that doesn't seem fair", Naruto says getting out his duel disk.

"You are better than the others, so we will have to take you on together", Alit says.

"Find bring it on", Naruto says.

NEXT TIME NARUTO VS GILAG AND ALIT.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if the duel isn't that long. And the attack will stay at 3000 for God Crimson Knight sorry for confusing you about the attack power. I'll be revealing some new cards.

Chapter 24

Naruto 4000

Gilag and Alit 4000

"So where are we", Naruto says looking around.

"This is the Barian World, your true home", Gilag says.

"So this is the Barian World", Naruto says looking around.

"If I win you take me back to my friends", Naruto says.

"Fine, I go first, I summon Fire Hand (1600/1000 I set two cards and end my turn", Gilag says.

"My turn, I summon Red Eyes Wyvern LV4 (1800/1600) and lay 2 cards down. I activate Card Destruction...I activate Monster Reborn and special summon Dark Blade LV4 (1800/1500) I Overlay Red Eyes Wyvern and Dark Blade, I creat the Overlay Network and Exceed Summon Number 97: God Crimson Knight! (3000/2500)", Naruto yells.

"I end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn, I draw", Alit says.

"I summon Battlin Boxer Switchitter (1500/1400), I activate the spell card Burning Knuckle Spirit, By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, if that card is a Battlin Boxer monster I can special summon one level 4 or lower Battlin Boxer monster from my graveyard. I pick Battlin Boxer Counterpunch (0/1100). I activate Battlin Boxer Switchitter's ability and special summon from the graveyard Battlin Boxer Headgeared (1000/1800). I Overlay my three LV4 monsters, Switchitter's effect makes it count as two Overlay Units. I Exceed Summon Number 105: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus (2500/1600) in attack position. Now attack God Crimson Knight", Alit says.

"But it doesn't have enough attack points", Naruto says.

"I activate Star Cestus ability, as it is battling a monster that has ATK higher than it, by detaching an Overlay Unit I can prevent the attack from being negated, prevent the destruction of Star Cestus by battle and you take any battle damage I would have taken in battle instead", Alit says.

"Not so fast, I activate God Crimson Knights special ability. By detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can negate the ability of a monster on your side of the field", Naruto says

"I lay 2 cards down and end my turn", Alit says.

"My Turn", Gilag says drawing.

"I summon Ice Hand (1600/1600). I Overlay my two LV4 monsters and Exceed Summon Number 106: Giant Hand (2000/2000) I end my turn", Gilag says and Naruto's eyes narrow.

"They must be waiting for the right card... Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force", Naruto thinks.

"My turn, I draw", Naruto says.

"We already know you will lose, in just a few turns we will win", Gilag says.

"We'll see about that", Naruto says.

"God Crimson Knight destroy Giant Hand", Naruto says.

"I activate Giant Hands ability, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit I can target 1 monster you control, while this card is face up on the field your monsters ability is negated and if your monster declares an I can destroy your monster and you get inflicted damage equal to its ATK", Gilag says.

"I activate the trap card Damage Diet, I can halve the damage I take this turn", Naruto says.

The damage hits and Naruto flys back and hits the ground hard.

Naruto 2500

"I activate my spell card Forbidden Seal, if your XYZ monsters activate an ability you lose 200 points for every star they have. I end my turn", Naruto says getting up.

"My turn", Gilag says and draws. When he looks at the card he drew he smiled.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force, I use it on Giant Hand. I summon  
Number C106: Giant Hand Red  
(2600/2000) and attack you directly", Gilag says.

"I activate Negate Attack", Naruto says.

"Fine, I end my turn", Gilag says.

"What's happening to me, I can do better than this but I just don't feel right, what's happening to me", Naruto thinks.

"My turn", Naruto says then stops hearing someone say "I can give you power".

"I don't need your help Menma I can win", Naruto thinks.

"You still don't get it", Menma says.

"Make a move already", Alit says.

"Fine, I draw", Naruto draws the card and looks at it. It's Pot of greed.

"Perfect", Naruto thinks then starts seeing memories of Dark Dragon Apocalypse Knight.

Naruto sees the dragon surrounded by destruction. He sees all his friends hurt badly and sees Rio who is being held by the throat by Evil Naruto.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!", Naruto screams. Both Alit and Gilag look at Naruto.

"He's cracking under the pressure", Alit says.

"I know", Gilag says.

"You know your friends are probably dead now", Alit says.

"What do you mean", Naruto says.

"They must of been swallowed by the black he created by Vector. They must be gone now", Gilag says.

"Th-That can't be, IT JUST CAN'T BE!", Naruto yells with dark energy surrounding him.

"Naruto", Someone says.

Naruto opens his eyes and sees he's inside a white room he looks and sees Minato.

"F-Father", Naruto says tears coming down his eyes.

"Hello son, sorry for all that's happened to you", Minato says but stops when he feels Naruto hug him.

"What's happening to me, why is this happening to me", Naruto says.

"It's because you haven't forgiven your self yet", Minato says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"After all you have done, you still haven't forgiven Your self", Minato says.

"But I have", Naruto said.

"Are you sure, what about Menma", Minato says and Naruto stops cold.

"He was created by you from your hate, happiness and saddness. Don't forget he is you as well", Minato says and starts disappearing.

"Wait don't do yet, I still have questions!", Naruto yells.

"You will find your answers sooner than you think. And remember this... No matter what anyone says... We always cared, you are our pride and Joy. Now evolve, ascend to the next level my son", Minato says disappearing.

Naruto appears in a room of Darkness.

He sees Menma.

"So, do you want my power or not", Menma says sticking out his hand.

"I finally understand you", Naruto says and Menmas eyes narrow.

"What do you mean", Menma says pulling his hand back.

"Show me your original form", Naruto says and Menmas eyes widen.

"So you figured it out", Menma says and starts transforming. After he's done he looks like a kid Naruto.

"I'm the darkness in you, the darkness that was created on that day", Menma says smiling and dark energy surrounding him.

"I'm sorry", Naruto says and the darkness stops with Menma not smiling anymore.

"What?!", Menma says confused.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you when I had the chance", Naruto says looking down.

"Y-You don't understand me, you can never understand me", Menma says running at Naruto with darkness heading for Naruto. Naruto bends down and hugs Menma.

"I understand you because I am you, I'm sorry for being afraid of you", Naruto says.

Menma starts crying.

"We are still kids trying to find a way out of the dark tunnel", Naruto says.

"I forgive you", Menma says and starts ageing.

"Naruto stands back and sees Menma at the same age as him.

"You ready to show these Barians what it means to be truly strong", Naruto says sticking out his hand.

"Yeah lets do it", Menma says smiling sticking out his hand they fist bump.

OUTSIDE OF NARUTO'S MIND

Both Alit and Gilag are surprised.

Naruto transforms back into a human and he is covered in crimson energy and the dark energy is being swallowed by the Crimson energy.

"It's time to show you our full power", Naruto says.

"Our?", Both Alit and Gilag say then sees another Naruto with black hair. He begins to glow black.

They do the same Zexal 2 as Yuma and Astral. When they appear they are wearing the same cloths as Yuma and astral when there in Zexal 2 but the red is black. And there wearing the helmet of the forever king from Ben ten.

"What is this power I'm feeling", Alit says and sees that the ground is shaking its responding to Naruto's power.

"This is Zexal 2", Naruto says.

"I activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards.

Naruto says and his hand glows Crimson.

CRIMSON DRAW!", Naruto yells and draws. It's his mothers card and Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force.

"What?!", Gilag and Alit say.

"I activate the spell card Chains of the King, by cutting my life points in half I can change one monster on your side of the fields ATK to 0 and I choose Giant Hand Red", Naruto says

"This can't be", Gilag says.

Rank-Up-Barians Force in Naruto's hand begins to change. After its done it says

Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force.

"I activate call of the haunted and bring back God Crimson Knight", Naruto says.

"I activate from my graveyard Overlay eater ability, by banishing it I can take one Overlay Unit from your monster and I chose Giant Hand Red. I use Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force on God Crimson Knight", Naruto yells.

"Now it's time for a new monster to appear. Come forth

Number C97: God Crimson Savior Knight (3500/3000)

Looks a little like Utopia Ray Victory.

"I activate God Crimson Savior Knights ability! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, Savior gets 1000 for every monster on the field and counting itself to", Naruto says.

"I-Impossible", Alit says.

God Crimson Savior Knight  
(6500/3000)

"Now end this God Crimson Savior Knight with God Crimson Savior Slash", Naruro yells and Savior flys into the air taking out its sword and comes down slicing the monster in to. There was a giant explosion. Both Gilag and Alit get thrown back and hit the wall both knocked out and injured badly.

"We did it", Naruto thinks transforming back into his real form.

"Yeah we did", Menma says going back into Naruto.

A portal opens behind Naruto and he enters. Naruto appears by Yuma when he won his duel. The place starts shaking.

"You bastards, don't think you have won just now. Listen well, the evil stain that contaminated the heart of Astral will not Disappear! That feeling of the stain will last forever! It will slowly corrode you bastards bond!", Vector says, he laughs and disappears.

A green light hits Naruto, Yuma and Astral. They are teleported onto the ship and are leaving heading for there world.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

"Astral... We won, right?", Yuma says.

"Yes. But our battle has just begun", Astral said.

"I know... I... will become stronger! I definitely will! I'm feeling the flow!", Yuma says and jumps in the air.

"He will become stronger, I know it", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sleeping at Yuma's house.

DREAM

"Run, the beast is to dangerous!", a guy dressed up in knight armor said.

"Get everyone out of here! We have to hold off the beast until back up arrives! We must protect the kingdom!", another said in armor.

A giant fox is destroying buildings. The fox roars.

Naruto wakes up from his dream and puts his right hand on his head. "What kind of dream was that, It almost seemed so real?", Naruto thinks and goes back to bed.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 25

DURING EPISODE 99

Naruto is in class when he felt it.

"What was that feeling, it was powerful", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Rio, Shark, Yuma and Tori at at the top of there academy building.

"Can you sense anything?", Shark says to Rio.

"No. I sensed something quite powerful moments ago, but now it is gone", Rio says.

"Shark-sis, so your antenna too is useless?", Yuma says.

"Don't call me by that ne!", Rio says angrily.

"Ro-roger!", Yuma says shaking his head at Rio.

"But, can it be that everyone has sensed it at the same time...?", Tori says.

The wind starts blowing and they look up.

"What the...?", Yuma says.

Naruto, Shark and Yuma stand. A green light hits them. They appear in the air ship.

"Th-this...", Yuma said and looks up and sees Astral.

"Astral! What... Why are we in the Space ship? Wha... why so sudden... you gave me a fright!", Yuma says.

"I am sorry. But I want you to have a look at this", Astral says and a map of the earth appears showing red dots on it.

"Just now, all of a sudden, this map with marks on several places has appeared. All eight points on the map indicate locations of ruins, and all of those locations have Numbers", Astral says.

"Numbers?!", Yuma said.

"And this appears along with the map", Astral says sticking out his hand.

They all turn.

In a red light Yuma's father appears.

"Yuma, Astral", Kazuma said.

"Da-dad!", Yuma said getting closer to the projection.

"When you receive this message, the situation is developing to the worst. Head off to find the eight Numbers in the ruins as soon as possible. These are special Numbers. If they fall into Barian's hands, then their overwhelming power will be awakened. Yuma, Astral, don't ever pass the Numbers to the Barians. I am counting on you!", Kazuma says and the projection disappears.

"Dad!", Yuma says taking two steps closer.

"Then dad knew about Numbers all this time?", Yuma says.

"Right, about me too...", Astral said.

"Yes. Dad has foreseen everything right from the start. Dad has always been guiding me. That's why I believe I have to go!", Yuma says.

"No doubts, there is no reason we give such a power to Barians! I will go too!", Shark says.

"They must not get that power! I am part Barian so this concerns me too!", Naruto said.

"Naruto! Shark!", Yuma said.

"When Naruto and Reginal decides on something, they won't listen to other people. Then I will go as well!", Rio said.

"Then it's settled, Yuma, lets get going!", Tori says.

"Guys... Allrighty! Lets set out for the Numbers! I'm feeling the Flow!", Yuma yells.

They begin traveling through the same way last time.

"Somehow it feels very stormy...", Tori says.

"Yeah...", Rio said.

"Umm, Astral... Just what kind of place is Astral World?", Yuma says.

"Why are you asking that?", Astral said.

"Because, Dad even knows about the Numbers, he must be in the Astral World", Yuma said.

"Astral World is a place that only those with ranked-up souls can reach", Astral said.

"Rank-Up of souls? Is it like when we see the Rank-Up of Monsters?", Yuma said.

"The souls of all living things are always aiming toward their ideals, this is why anyone has the possibility to Rank-Up", Astral said.

Naruto stopped listening and went to the edge of the skip and leaned on it thinking of his dream.

"What happened in my dream felt real and very familiar like I was there", Naruto thinks.

"Stupid. There's no way for any of you to Rank-Up in your life", Shark said.

Then they saw something up ahead.

"What's that?", Shark yelled.

They crashed and they get blown back.

TIME SKIP

Naruto wakes up.

"What happened", Naruto said and gets up. He hears a roar and heads for that direction. He finds a bear in front of Yuma and some guy.

The bear looks at Naruto. Naruto's eyes change but they aren't the same as the Sharingan, they look like the Rinnegan. The bear turns away and leaves. Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

"That animal was so afraid, it ran away from me...", Yuma said.

"Yuma...I think it was afraid of me", Naruto said still looking at the bear before it disappears in the forest.

"Ughh", the guy says and goes to the ground.

"Hey! You are ok?", Yuma said.

"Wait, Yuma!", Shark says appearing.

"Keep away from that guy, your careless!", Shark says running to Yuma.

"Shark!?", Yuma said.

"Do you know who this guy is?", Shark said.

"O-oh... I don't have a clue. But it seems he was injured...", Yuma said.

"That's fishy. We have clashed with an unknown energy form in the different dimension space. If that was a Barian, then this guy...", Shark says but he cuts him off.

"My name is Nasch, I am just a tourist", Nasch says.

"A tourist, huh? In the wild mountains like this?", Shark says.

"Indeed it's a but unnatural, be careful", Astral said.

"Hey, wait a minute, you guys...", Yuma said.

"You... how many times do you want to get cheated? Will you stop trusting people so easily?", Shark says.

"I know... I do know that. I... I just...", Yuma says.

"Yuma...", Astral said.

Then they hear a scream.

"This voice is...", Shark says.

Nasch stands up.

They begin running. There met with an opening.

"Thi-this is...!", Yuma said.

"... the ruin we were searching for?", Astral said.

"Then there is a Number inside!

"Yuma!", Tori yells inside the opening.

All four run inside.

"Tori! Tori!", Yuma yells.

There met with Tori and Rio surrounded by snakes.

This...", Yuma says and they begin attacking the snakes.

"Geez, you guys really need looking after", Yuma said.

"That's because snakes are the archenemies golf birds!", Tori says.

"Oh! Astral, I still can see you even through we're outside your space ship! Does that mean I too have Ranked-Up?", Rio says.

"What's with your carelessness. It seems like this here is a dead end", Shark said.

"Re...really?!", Yuma said.

Them both Yuma and Shark step on a trap.

"What?! Was?!", Both Yuma and Shark say.

The place starts shaking.

"Huh?! What's happening?!", Tori says.

Then a door shuts behind them.

"The exit was...!", Nasch said and looks up and sees another coming down to block the way.

"Rio, get out of the way, there's no knowing what happens next", Shark says.

Nasch jumps and tackles Shark getting him out of the way.

"Reginald!", Rio yells.

"Hey, Shark! Shark!", Yuma said hitting the wall.

"I'm allright!...but what's with these mechanisms...", Shark says.

A door opens for Naruto, Rio, Yuma and Tori.

"Shark, a passage towards inside has appeared!", Yuma said.

"Yes, here as well! It seems we have to split and move forward", Shark says.

They begin walking.

Naruto holds Rio's hand. She looks at him and Naruto smiles.

"Don't want you to get separated from me", Naruto says and Rio blushes and looks away.

"That guys name is Nasch, right?", Tori says.

"Yeah, he seems to be a tourist who is just around here, but Shark and Astral suspect that he is a Barian", Yuma says.

"Hu? A Barian?", Tori says.

"Umm, but I... think that's wrong", Yuma said.

"But, if he is a Barian, he must be searching for the Numbers as well...", Rio says.

TIME SKIP

"Wh- what?!" What's with this place, Yuma said.

Naruto sees stairs leading to a Pegasus statute and on top of it is the number card.

"Yuma, take a look at that!", Astral said.

"This is... this is the Number of this ruin?", Yuma said and the card glows bright.

"To bright", Naruto says.

"You... you are...?", Yuma says seeing some appear in front of them.

"I am the Gurdian who protects this ruin's Number, Macha", Macha says.

"You are the Number's guardian?", Astral said.

"It seems, like he is a spirit of the Number", Rio said.

"A spirit?", Tori said.

"I sense a strong spiritual energy from him", Rio said.

"I can not just hand this Number to you. If you want to own this Number, I have to test the worthiness of your soul", Macha says getting out a duel disk.

"How could I run away from the challenge to a duel!", Yuma says.

SKIPPING TO MIDDLE OF THE DUEL

"With friends... their inner value will be called to question, once they are separated from each other", Macha said.

"Separated from each other...", Astral said.

"Shark! At your place over there, is there anything like a hint for the duel?", Astral said.

"A hint for the Duel?", Shark says looking around.

"So, is there anything?", Astral said.

"No... There are these wall-paintings?", Shark says.

"That's it!", Astral said.

Naruto and the others are surprised.

"The trial he has set up for us is some sort of mystery game! If separating us like that was the start of the trial, then the location of yours, Shark, should hold some hint to solve the mystery!", Astral says.

"Reginald, what's drawn on the wall-paintings?", Rio said letting go of Naruto's hand.

"There are some pictures and some sort if scripture, that...", Shark is cut off by Nasch.

"Here has been written down the legend about an ancient Hero", Nasch says.

"You...can read it?", Shark said.

"The legend goes like this. Long Long ago, there was a group of brave knights, who served a certain land. One of them was a Hero that rode his beloved steed, Pegasus. The knights, led by the hero, protected the peace of that country. One day, the hero left the castle, to go back to his hometown. However, when the Hero was gone, the knights that were left behind overthrew the king, and took over the country. With the Hero gone, they turned conceited of their own power, and began to deem themselves worthy to be called Kings", Nasch said.

"Who in earth are you...?", Shark said.

"The rest of the Legend isn't here...", Nasch said.

TIME SKIP TO NEXT PART OF THE LEGEND.

"Shark, do the wall-paintings go on in that room?", Astral said.

"Yeah, they are!", Shark said.

"This is fear follows. Hearing about the knights rebellion, the Hero rushed back to the castle. Then the Hero appealed to them. That all that time. They had their hearts filled with justice, and tried to make them remember their bonds as comrades that fought together. But his former comrades...turned their swords against the Hero. The Hero could not kill his comrades. He kept refusing to fight back and this was struck down by the swords of his own comrades. Then suddenly...his beloved steed Pegasus stood in front of the knights, trying to protect his master. With his life, it was trying to protect the Hero", Nasch said.

"And then... And what happened then?!", Yuma said.

"Sorry, but up to there it goes. It's to worn after that, I can't read any further", Nasch said.

"Tha-that's.., Yuma said.

Naruto looks away.

"What a horrible way to die, killed by your own comrades", Naruto says.

SKIPPING TO THE FINAL PART OF THE LEGEND.

"To protect your friends, you need to protect Hope, Yuma!", Nasch said.

"Wha-what do you mean?! You...something fishy with that!", Shark said.

"I know the rest of the Legend!", Nasch says surprising Shark and Naruto.

"It was impossible for the Hero to abandon Pegasus. He did stay and together with Pegasus, he passed away... Don't you understand! This legend is telling about one's attitude of believing in protecting one's friends! Yuma, protect Hope! Believe me!", Nasch yelled.

"You bastard! Why are you saying this?! As I thought, you are...!", Shark says but falls and Nasch grabs his hand.

"Reginald!", Rio yells.

"That's right, Reginald! I am... I am...", Nasch says and glows.

"I am a Barian!", Durbe says.

"You are... Durbe!", Shark says.

"Yuma, don't believe what that guy is saying! He is a Barian!", Shark says.

"This is... That guy is Barian?!", Yuma said.

"Yuma! Are you trying to make the same mistake all over again?", Shark says.

"Shark! Will you shut up!", Naruto yells shocking everyone.

"Yuma, listen to Durbe", Naruto yells shocking everyone.

"I... I...", Yuma says.

"Yuma, what ever you believe in, trust in yourself", Astral said.

"Come on, will you dare to get over this trial?", Macha says.

"Sky Legasus, destroy Hope!", Macha yells.

" I will pay with my life to negate Hope's destruction!", Yuma says.

"What?!", Shark says.

"At this moment, Sky Pegasus effect activated! When my opponent pays life points, he receives the same amount as damage!", Macha says.

Yuma gets blown back.

Yuma 200

SKIPPING TO FINAL PART OF LEGEND.

"We...we won...", Yuma said.

"You have overcome the trial", Macha says.

"Mach, tell me, the Pegasus who has served the Hero, was it you?", Astral said.

"Yes. There still is another part of the legend", Mach says and starts glowing light blue.

"The knights were struck to their hearts by the willingness of the Hero and Pegasus to sacrifice their lives. They were ashamed of themselves and their desire for rebellion vanished. They buried Pegasud and the Hero with honor, kneeling before their grave, their heads hanging low. And then, the Hero, together with Pegasus soul, were called to heaven. This is the whole legend. Yuma, Astral... Your ability to trust someone...use it", Mach says and turns into a card. The card goes to Yuma.

"Number 44...", Yuma said.

"Durbe! Hey, thank you! If you hadn't told me about how the legend goes on...", Yuma said.

"No, it was your choice. Because you would have trusted even without listening to it. So I decided to be nice this time. But next time we meet, we'll settle things once and for all...", Durbe says and a portal appears and he disappears.

"Durbe...", Yuma said.

"Durbe, I hope we can become comrades in the future", Naruto thinks then he sees a vision.

VISION

"Explain why you don't do anything, you just let the citizens throws rocks at you, why!", One of the Knights say.

"Because they have felt pain and hate from loss, there pain and hate is aimed at me. I will let them waste that hate and pain on me, even if they attack me. I will not fight back", He says and walks away.

"But they might kill you!", the knight says.

"If they kill me I will take there hate with me. They must live with the pain of losing the ones they love. But as long as I live I will still protect them even if they hate me. I know that the other Knights hate me to", he says and turns around. He looks just like Naruto

VISION END

"Naruto are you ok?", Rio says waving her hands in Naruto's face.

"Oh sorry, I was nothing", Naruto says.

"What was that?", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

"Astral, Shark... I have done a lot if thinking... Those Barian-guys may take advantage of the fact that I trust in people... But, after all, I can't do a thing, if I doubt people. I only can trust them, nothing to be done", Yuma says.

"He's learning", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And to the one I said that I would do done chapters with naruto not hunting numbers, I will do it after the legendary number hunt. And sorry if the duel isn't long, I'm making this guy use cards that aren't even real.

Chapter 26

Naruto, Rio, Yuma, Shark and Tori are at a castle.

"This place seems familiar", Naruto says going to the castle door

Naruto puts his hand on the door and naruto saw the door glow red then the door opened.

"What did you do?", Shark said.

"I don't know?", Naruto said.

All of them enter and are greeted with statues of a nine tailed fox.

"That's looks scary", Tori says hiding behind Yuma and Shark.

"It's a fox...", Naruto says passing the statue.

"How do you know?", Rio said.

"I just know...", Naruto said.

They begin walking through the castle. Room after room and nothing. They find the throne room. Naruto and the others enter. Naruto walks to the kings chair and finds a book and touchs it.

"So you have returned my friend...", someone said and Naruto turned quickly.

"Who said that?", Naruto said.

"Said what?", Rio said a bit worried about Naruto.

"Never mind it was nothing...", Naruto said and looks at the cover of the book.

"The Legend of The Knight of Heros", Naruto said and he had another vision.

VISION

"Are you serious! Your going to just let them do that!", the knight said.

"I lost the love of my life... There's nothing left that makes me want to live", Naruto said.

VISION END

Naruto holds his head in pain. Rio goes to Naruto's side.

"Naruto! Are you ok?", Rio said.

The whole time Naruto is seeing visions of blood and dead people.

"Make it stop!", Naruto yells going to his knees. Naruto starts seeing images of Rio but she's in some kind of outfit. Then it stops.

"Naruto are you ok?", Rio said.

"Yeah...", Naruto said walking away to another room.

"Naruto... What aren't you telling me", Rio thinks.

"Hey guys I found another room", Naruto says.

They get to the room.

"Wait stop... Something isn't right...", Naruto says.

Then they all heard it... A roar like no other. They all covered there ears. The roars then suddenly stops.

"I'm going to where that roar came from. You guys stay here", Naruto said walking through the path way.

"I'm coming to", Rio says going to Naruto side then all of a sudden a door came out of the wall shutting there way out.

"Guys can you hear us!", Naruto yells and there's no answer.

"Seems like we're not alone... Rio lets hurry", Naruto said holding Rio's hand.

Rio blushes again.

"So what does the book say", Rio said pointing at the book on Naruto's hand.

"I don't know, there's not many pages. Lets see what it is about", Naruto said.

"The Legend of The Knight of Heros", Naruto says opening page 1.

"Long ago this kingdom lived in peace, they were called the Kingdom hidden in the Leaves. They were one of the five strongest Kingdom's. The others were, Kingdom hidden in the Stone, Kingdom hidden in the Clouds, Kingdom hidden in the Mist and Kingdom hidden in the Sand. They lived in peace but then it happened. 9 dangerous demons appeared, each one were different 1 through 9. Number 9 is the strongest of them all. Theu were called Tailed Beasts. The demons attacked the Kingdoms. The kings blamed one another thinking they summoned them. They soon declared war against each other. It was total chaos. The Kings then thought of a plan to stop these beast... By sealing them into humans. They were called Jinchuriki meaning Power of Human Sacrifice. The Jinchuriki are typically lonely people, viewed by those around them as the Tailed Beasts that had been sealed within them, leading to prejudice and being hated and feared. The Kingdom hidden in the Leaves was attacked by the None Tailed Fox. The beast over powered them so the king sealed the beast in a child. That child was the kings very own son. The king was unable to ask anyone else for there child. The King gave his life sealing the beast in his son. The Queen died during the birth of the Prince. The King never told anyone he was his son if they knew the enemy Kingdom's would kidnap or kill the Prince. The Prince grew up being hated and called a demon. He never knew who he was an who his parents were. He was beaten, abused, treated poorly. The Prince had very few friends. The Prince never hated the people. He found out what he carriers and felt bad for the people. The Prince found out his father was the King that sealed the beast into him but he never hated the King. He wants to take away the hate of the people. The Prince became a Knight wanting to be of more use. But even the fellow Knights hated the Prince for what he carries. Soon there was another war with all 5 Kingdoms working together to face an enemy far greater then anything they ever faced before. There home was attacked by an army larger then any army they faced before. 100,000 soldiers. They are also coming for the demon sealed in the prince. The leader of the enemy army, his name is Madara Uchiha. He wants the 2 tailed beasts the creat the most dangerous demon of all... Ten Tails. If he were to complete it all that you know would come to an end. The Prince wanted to protect everyone so he transformed into the demon that attack the kingdom. He and his fellow army fought with everything they had. He died that day and the people finally realized he protected them. They found out he was the Kings son. They felt ashamed and sorry for what they've done. They buried the Prince as a hero. When they found the Prince dead on the battle field they were shocked... The Prince died with a smile on his face.

To this day he was called a hero and the Knight of Hero's was born.

Naruto closed the book with a sad face.

"He was treated as a monster. But never hated them...", Naruto said and starts walking again.

"Naruto...", Rio thinks sadly.

"I've been having visions... You were in them...", Naruto said.

They finally reach a room. They see three coffins.

"What is this place?", Rio said.

"This is a...tomb? Why is this place so huge? It's about the same size inside heartland tower when I dueled Dr Faker", Naruto said.

"You are right, this is a tomb", someone said.

The torches are lit and Naruto sees a guy dressed up in black armor and wearing a helmet.

"Who are you?", Naruto said.

"I am the Guardian of this number card. You may call me Kurama. If you want my card you must prove it to me", Kurama said.

"Fine lets duel!", Naruto says getting out his duel disk.

Naruto 4000

Kurama 4000

"You don't remember my voice do you?", Kurama said.

"What?", Naruto said.

"I'll just make you remember! I summon Fox Reaper LV3 (1000/1000) and lay 2 cards down and end my turn", Kurama said.

"My turn, I draw!", Naruto says then grabs his head in pain seeing more visions.

"Naruto!", Rio said.

"I'm ok...just visions again...", Naruto said.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600)

"Luster Dragon attack Fox Reaper!", Naruto says.

"I activate the Trap card Fox Shield! With this I can negate your attack", Kurama said.

"I lay 2 cards down and end my turn", Naruto said.

"My turn, I summon Fox Ninja (1500/1500) I activate its ability, once per a turn this card gains 500 ATK.

"Now Fox Ninja attack Luster Dragon", Kurama said.

"I activate the Trap card Negate Attack", Naruto said.

"That won't work I activate the Trap card Fox Seal, I can negate and destroy the trap card you just activated", Kurama said.

Naruto 3900

"I lay 1 card down and I end my turn", Kurama said.

"My turn, I draw", Naruto said.

"I summon Red-Eyes Wyvern LV4 and activate Monster Reborn to summon Luster Dragon LV4. I Overlay Red-Eyes Wyvern and Luster Dragon. I Summon Number 97: God Crimson Knight  
(3000/2500)

"Now I use God Crimson Knight as an XYZ Material, Chaos XYZ Change! Rise, Chaos  
Number C97: God Crimson Meteor Knight  
(3000/2500)

"I activate Meteor Knights special ability, by detaching all my Overlay Units I can decrease your monsters attack by 500. I chose Fox Ninja. I use all three overlay units", Naruto says

Fox Ninja (0/1500)

"Now God Crimson Meteor Knight attack Fox Ninja with Meteor Slash", Naruto said.

"I activate the Trap card Fox Mirror, I can cut the damage I take in half and you receive the other half", Kurama said.

Naruto 3900-2400

Kurama 4000-2500

"I end my turn", Naruto said.

"My turn, I summon Fox Controller LV4 (700/1000) I activate his ability and summon a Fox Monster from my hand", Kurama says.

"I summon Fox Soilder LV4 (1600/1600)

"Now I activate the spell card Fox Tokens. If I have a fox monster on my side of the field I can summon 2 Fox Tokens with the same level as that fox monster", Kurama says.

"He's going to summon an Exceed monster", Rio said.

"I know, something doesn't feel right", Naruto said.

"I Overlay Fox Soilder and my to Fox tokens! I creat the Overlay Network! I summon a beast that will bring destruction! I Summon

Number 98: Nine Tailed Fox (3000/3000)", Kurama yells.

Nine Tailed Fox roars.

The entire Castle starts shaking.

WHERE YUMA IS.

"What's happening!", Yuma said.

"A number has been summoned", Astral said feeling the power.

BACK TO NARUTO

"That monster is huge", Naruto said looking at the monster.

"This is your end. I activate Fox Solider's ability, if it was ever used to summon and Exceed monster I can draw 1 card", Kurama said and drew.

"I activate the Spell card Fox Sacrifice, both of us sends our hand into the graveyard and draw 1 card", Kurama said and drew.

"I activate Nine Tailed Foxes special ability, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit your monsters ATK and DEF switches. I chose Meteor Knight", Kurama said.

GOD CRIMSON METEOR KNIGHT  
(2500/3000)

"Nine Tailed Fox attack God Crimson Meteor Knight!", Kurama said.

"I activate the Trap Card-", Naruto is cut off by Kurama.

"I activate Nine Tailed Fox's second ability, if my life points are higher then yours, all your trap cards are negated", Kurama said smiling.

"What...", Naruto said.

"Attack Nine Tailed Fox with Tailed Beast Bomb!", Kurama yells. The fox opens its mouth and starts channeling all of its power in a ball. The fox eats the ball and fires it right at Naruto.

There is a big explosion and Naruto flys back with his coat in tatters and he had scratches on his body.

"Just after 1 attack and it did this much damage to Naruto...", Rio thinks.

Naruto gets up slowly.

Naruto has another vision.

"Your weak just give up demon!", A villager said throwing a rock at the Prince.

"Yeah, you wanting to become a Knight that's hilarious!", another said throwing a rock hitting the Prince in the eye.

"Why... Why do they hat me!", The Prince yells.

"Because your a demon and no one likes a demon", another villager said.

VISION END

Naruto falls to his knees and holds his head.

"Why do they hate him, WHY HE'S JUST A KID!", Naruto yells hitting the ground.

"The world is cruel... This is why me and my brothers and sisters despise it so much... Humans turning on humans... Because of them I lost the second human I cared for... I can never forgive them... NEVER! I WILL ALWAYS HATE THEM!", Kurama yells with Red energy covering him. It's like when naruto went 4 tails.

Kurama's body is covered is blood red energy and he grows nine tails. The blood red energy disappears and it shows the black knight with Nine Tails just like the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Y-Your...", Naruto said then holds his head in pain. Naruto starts seeing visions.

VISION

The prince is in front of a cage.

"I-It's huge...! What is it?!", the prince thinks.

"Kid, come here... Closer", the demon said.

The prince walks closer and the demon tried to hit him but failed.

"I WANT TO DEVOUR YOU, BUT THIS GATE... IT'S SEALED SOMEHOW... IT WON'T OPEN... HOW VEXING...", the demon said.

"...y...You're... The Nine-Taild Fox...!", the prince said.

"Now I get it... The red power... It was his power", the prince thought.

"WHY HAVE YOU COME? What do you want?!", the demon says.

The prince glare at the demon shocking him.

"Hey, Stupid Fox! I've been letting you live in my body all this time, so... Who don't you pay me some rent and lend me your power?!", the prince says.

"... UH? HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TRUE THAT ID TIT DIE, I WILL DIE, TOO. BUT THE FACT THAT YOU'D DARE TO THREATEN ME...", the demon says and red energy swirls around the prince.

"VERY WELL... I'll reward your courage... HERE YOU GO!", the demon says.

Naruto sees all of it. "Is that me?", Naruto said and then he saw another vision.

The prince is about to rio off the seal and let the demon free when someone pulls him back.

"The Fourth... King...", the prince said.

"I worked it into the seal spell that I would appear within your psyche when the seal unraveled to the point you sprouted the Eighth Tail. Truth be told, I'd hoped it would never get this far... Especially since I didn't ever want to see you again, Nine Tails. But... Then again, I was looking threats to meeting my son as a young man... So I guess it all evens out", King said.

"RRAWR! FOURTH KING ! COME HERE! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!", The demon yelled.

"Not the best invitation, so... No thanks. Right, Naruto?", King says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Naruto... My name... How...?", Naruto said.

"How?! I'm the one who names you. You're my son, after all", King said.

"Your son?! I'm...", Naruto said.

"RAAAAR!", Nine Tails yells.

"You heard me... You're my son, Naruto", a King said.

"Haha...", Naruto said.

"RAAAR! YOU, FOURTH...!", Nine tails yells.

"That thing is just too raucous... Lets go somewhere quiet", King says and snaps his fingers they appear in a white room.

Naruto starts crying.

"Heh heh...", Naruto said.

"Lord Third didn't tell you much of anything, did he? I guess Lord Hiruzan wanted to suppress much information about Nine Tails as possible. If folks found our you were my son, you'd been in danger... I'm sorry Naruto", The King said.

"Pa...", Naruto said and punched the king in the stomach.

"Unh...", the king said.

"Why would you ever put Nine Tails inside your own son?! How could you put me through all of that?! I don't know... If I'm happy or if I'm mad! Unh... Unh...", Naruto yelled crying.

"Naruto... How old are you now?", King/Minato said.

"Unh... Unh... 16...", Naruto said still crying.

"Wow... Already 16, huh... It must've been hard for you, Naruto. Forgive me... Though I suppose its little consolation to you for me to put on a fatherly face and apologize now... After putting you through all that...", King said.

"It's all right... I'm the Fouth Kings kid... I'll deal", Naruto said.

"I sealed half of the Nine Tails power inside you... Because I trusted that you would master this power... Because you are my son", King said.

Naruto saw more of what his past self said.

"You have to find that answer yourself. For even I didn't know it", king said.

"How am I supposed to do that? Even percy sage... Even you... Have no clue how! You all selfish! I'm not smart I'm not a great Ninja! And...", Naruto is stopped by the king putting his hand on his head.

"You'll find the answer. I believe in you", Minato said.

"You do...? You really think I can...", Naruto said.

"Well, it is the duty of a parent to unconditionally believe in their child... Now... It's time for me to go... My powers fading. I will rebuild that seal... For the last time", King said fixing the seal.

"The Kingdom can rebuild I'm counting in you, Naruto", king said.

"Thanks... Pa...", Naruto thinks.

Naruto then sees another vision of Naruto's past life.

"You waste my power on something so trival? I've been inside you, watching you, for a long time. But you're still naive Naruto", Nine tails said.

"Hey, you're getting powerful again using my power, huh? What's got tut talking to me? You never say anything to me unless I make you! You lonely or something? Cuz I'm kinda busy right now!", Naruto said.

"Do you really think you can end this war all by yourself? It's not possible. Unless you want to borrow more of my power", Nine Tails said.

"I'm not falling for that anymore", Naruto said.

"... HEH HEH HEH. YOU'VE GOTTEN A BIT SMARTER SINSE LAST TIME", Nine Tails said.

"We'll talk after the war. Later!", Naruto said starting to leave.

"... If your comrades are killed. Hatred will arise from their deaths. Are they planning to defeat all of the enemy before that happens? Them again. If you take down the enemy, they'll beat you hatred. Do you think you can take all of that on by yourself? You'll eventually end up seized by hatred like pain Nagato. This war will bring you closer to that place", Nine Tails said.

Naruto turns his head to Nine Tails.

"DON'T ACT LIKE I'M STUPID!", Naruto said.

"You don't understand a thing! You're a fool! Can you really take on and erase everyone hatred?! The war's already started. I bet there are a lot of casualties already. And the resulting hatred in spades, as well! Your former teammate, Sasuke, has been gripped by hatred for a long time. Have you ever been able to do anything for him? Since that day... That's right, you've known it ever since that day", Nine Tails said.

Naruto looks in the other direction.

"You remember. So where is Sasuke now? We're you cake to erase his hatred? No. In fact, quite the opposite. His hatred has grown stronger! No one can erase that much hatred. You can't erase it and you can't fight it!", Nine Tails said.

"... Finished?", Naruto said.

"Excuse me?", Nine Tails said.

Naruto starts walking inside the cage.

"Aren't you trying to scare me into doing nothing? That's exactly what you want, isn't it, Nine Tails...? Ya know...", Naruto said and a seal falls on Nine Tails head making him go down more.

"You're the one who doesn't get what's up!", Naruto yells.

"Who are you to be so confident?! You can't help a single teammate. Sasuke is lost to you", Nine Tails said and then Naruto puts his foot on Nine tails head.

Naruto is facing Nine Tails eye.

"I've never given up. Once you give up its over! I will save Sasuke. And I will stop this war!", Naruto said.

"Humph, the child... Thinks its grown, does it?", Nine Tails said.

"... Hey, ya know, Nine Tails. I'm coming after all that hate inside you too someday!", Naruro says with a smile.

Nine Tails is shocked.

"You've made me miserable my whole life. I know how bad it feels to be ruined with hatred!", Naruto says jumping off Nine Tails.

"ARE YOY STUPID?! I'M NINE TAILS! I CAN'T BE CHANGED BY SOME CHILD. I AM HATRED!", Nine Tails yells.

"Yeah, so... I'm not a child. We'll see how it goes! Later", Naruto said leaving.

Naruto is watching it all shocked.

Naruto them sees and hears Kurmas thoughts during the war.

"In the end, it's always the same... Naruto... If you're absolutely serious... And truly wish to do something for us Biju... Then just do as you've always done... Prove it through your actions! That's who you are! Kurma says.

Naruto is looking down with a smile. Another vision appears.

Naruto sees 5 other demons.

"...This is bad. No matter how you look at it. And you're all pooped out to boot", Kurma said.

"Well... Just keep watching...", Naruto said tired.

"If you want me to lend you strength... I wouldn't mind too terribly... Naruto", Kurma said.

"... You talk too much now. I'm real happy you're willing to lend me strength... But I need to make sure I say something to you first. Thank you... For giving me extra power when I fought the other Madara! That... Really helped!", Naruto said.

"Don't thank me! It makes me very uncomfortable! I only did it because I'd rather deal with you than Madara! Besides which, thanks to this cage, I was only able to give you a minuscule amount of power anyway! This time, I'm merely interested in watching you fight a little while longer! That's right... Just to kill some time!", Nine Tails said.

"Um, why do you have to get all weird when u than you? And you look mad all the time. You need to work on your attitude!", Naruto says them is shocked seeing Kurma stick out his hand.

"Meld your power with mine", Kurma says.

"Oh no. Another round of tug-of-war...?!", Naruto said.

"Fool, we won't face to do that this time! Through... It's not like I've got anything else to do... So we could, if you really want to!", Kurma said.

Naruto smiles and bumps his fist with Kurma.

"Hehehe...", Naruto chucked.

"Hmph!", Kurma said.

The seal starts opening.

You're no longer... The Demon Fox... You are the partner of a citizen of the Leaf Kingdom... Kurma! Now lets so this!", Naruto yelled and the door opens.

"Cackle...!", Kurma said.

Naruto was smiling then saw a memory of Kurma's. Naruto sees a man standing surrounded by 9 demons.

"I will not live much longer. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama... Even if you are far apart, you will always be together, and eventually, the day will come when you will be united again... Each of you with a unique name... And a different form than before. And unlike when you were inside me, you shall be led properly. I hope you learn what true strength is... Before that time...", the man says. Kurama has a tear gonna turn his eye.

"It's taken way too long... Old man. Don't you all agree...? That Naruto's the old man's...", Kurama thinks.

"Yes...", Matatabi thinks.

"Y-Yup!", Isobu thinks.

"Indeed...", Kokuo thinks.

"Yeah...", Saiken thinks.

"For sure...", Chomei thinks.

VISION END

Naruto stands smiling.

"What are you smiling at?", Kurama said.

"You cared for my past self a lot didn't you... Kurama or is it Nine Tails", Naruto said shocking Kurama.

"Wait, he's Nine Tails?", Rio said.

"Kurama... I promised you I would come after that hate inside of you someday... And the day is now! I never go back on my word because that's my way!", Naruto yells pointing to himself with his thumb.

Kurama then sees an image of another Naruto that looks older and is wearing armor. He's smiling.

"Naruto...", Kurama says.

"My turn, I draw!", Naruto yells.

Naruto looks at the card he drew and its pot if greed.

"I activate pot of greed!", Naruto yells and draws two cards and looks at them. Naruto smiles.

"I'm ending this in one turn...", Naruto said.

"Wha...?", Kurama said.

"First I activate my second Monster Reborn!", Naruto says.

"What?! He has another one?!", Kurama says.

"I bring back God Crimson Knight! Now I activate the spell card, Rank-Up-Numeron Force! Rise from the light Number C97: God Crimson Savior Knight (2500/3000)", Naruto yells.

"I activa-", Kurama says but he's cut off by Naruto.

"When I use Numeron Force all your cards effect can't be activated", Naruto said shocking Kurama.

"I activate God Crimson Savior Knights ability, by detaching 1 Overlay Unit my monster gets 1000 ATK for each monster on the field counting itself", Naruto says.

God Crimson Savior Knight  
(5500/3000)

"I activate the spell card

Crimson Summon  
If there are monsters in the graveyard that have Crimson Knight in there name I can special summon them! there ability's are negated and they can't attack, the monsters are destroyed at the end of the turn", Naruto says.

Now God Crimson Knight, God Crimson Meteor Knight and God Crimson Savior Knight are on the field.

"But why would he summon them?", Kurama said.

"I activate another spell card!

Crimson Force  
This card can only be used when there's more than one Crimson Knight monster on the field. I can Chose a Crimson Knight monster I control and for each crimson knight on the field this monster gains 1000 attack. I chose God Crimson Savior Knight.

(8500/3000)

"This can't be!", Kurama yells.

Both Knights focus there power on Saviors sword and the sword grows.

The sword is giant now.

"Finish this! God Crimson Savior Knight, with God Crimson Shining End Slash!", Naruto yells and the Savior comes down with one slash incinerating the fox. Kurama flys and hits the wall behind him.

Naruto 2400

Kurama 2500-0

Naruto wins

The Kingdom starts shaking.

"What's happening?", Naruto says.

"The kingdom is falling apart. You must get out of here...", Kurams says.

"Rio leave ill catch up!", Naruto yells.

"Bu-", Rio is cut off.

"Just go!", Naruto yells and Rio leavs.

"Not without you!", Naruto yells helping Kurama up.

"Stop!", Kurama yells and they stop.

"I must tell you something", Kurama says.

"What?", Naruto said.

"There are two other cards out there that you must find... The card of destruction Ten Tails and the card of creation Sage of Six Paths. You must find them.", Kurama said.

"I will!", Naruto said.

"Thank you... You've restored my faith", Kurama says and turns into a card and goes to Naruto. It's nine Tailed fox.

Naruto smiles and stops.

"I need to leave", Naruto says running as fast as he can to the exit but sees Rio on the ground with a rock on top of her.

Naruto moves to the rock and tried to pick it up but it won't move.

"Naruto please get out of here", Rio said with tears in her eyes.

"No I won't leave you, I WON'T!", Naruto yells then he starts glowing red and he's in his Barian form. Naruto starts picking the rock up and throws it to the side. Naruto turns back to his human form.

"I can't get up...", Rio said.

Naruto picks Rio up bridal style and he starts running.

They get out of there and the entire castle collapses.

"Few we got out in time", Naruto says and sees the others running to them.

"Naruto...", Rio said.

"Wha-", Naruto is cut off by Rio kissing him on the lips.

Naruto is blushing redder them his mothers hair.

"Thank you...", Rio said.

"Your welcome...", Naruto says and they kiss again.

They hear tapping and look to see Yuma, Tori and Shark.

Shark has a twitching eye, Tori is smiling and Yuma is being Yuma.

"Hey Reginald say hello to my boyfriend", Rio said.

"B-Boyfriend", Naruto says still blushing.

"Yeah, we are dating now aren't we", Rio said.

"Y-Yeah, we are", Naruto says Still blushing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 27

Right now there in the airship looking for the next legendary number card.

"The Different Dimension Airship is showing us the location for the second Number", Astral said.

"Wow!", Yuma said.

"So our next destination is some ancient ruins in a deserted island?", Shark says.

"What traps await us this time?", Rio said.

"There might be a Barian there again", Tori said.

"There definitely gonna be there, I'm sure of it", Naruto said holding Rio's hand.

"Hmph! Fine by me! Go forth, Yuma Mach Bringin it!", Yuma said taking the wheel and throwing his fist in the air.

"Yuma Mach?", Astral said.

"When did we start calling it that?", Shark says.

"It's fine, ain't it?!", Yuma said happily.

"He's got absolutely no naming sense", Rio said.

"You got that right", Naruto and and Tori laughed a bit.

"It could be worse", Naruto said and both Tori and Rio look at him.

"How?", Rio said.

" If he ever had a kid. He could name his son that", Naruto said and both girls laugh.

TIME SKIP

There still in the airship but its getting harder to keep balance.

Yuma loses his balance.

"Whoa, whoa! Ow, ow!", Yuma says and falls to the ground.

Naruto, Rio, Tori and Shark are sitting in chairs.

"Yuma, take your dead already!", Tori said.

"Things are pretty rough outside", Rio said.

"I can feel the energy from my Barian side", Naruto said.

"It would seem that the range of space within the Different Dimensions has caused a distortion in space", Astral said and bounced up and hit the roof with his head and hit the ground. He begins rolling.

"God, this guy never quits", Shark says with all four of them with sweat drops.

"Yeah, he's getting pretty annoying but it's fun watching Yuma get hurt", Naruto said with an amused smile.

TIME SKIP

There finally there and on a bridge. They get through the bridge and are at the castle.

"Wow! So these are the ruins where the Number's located?", Yuma said.

"Reminds me where I found Number 98 but the castle looked better in shape and bigger", Naruto said.

They stop at the door.

"Is this the entrance?", Yuma said and Rio took a few more steps in front of them and stops.

"This place...might be very dangerous...", Rio said and Naruto shows no fear.

"D-Dangerous?!", Yuma said.

"Of possible, I'd like if we didn't enter", Rio said and Astral goes to Rio's side.

"But the map points is here", Astral said.

"I...guess that's true", Rio said and they begin moving down the steps.

"It's pretty creepy here...", Tori said.

"This wall...", Rio said and they stop and look at the walls.

"Is this the legend of these ruins?", Shark says.

Naruto is looking at the pictures when his eyes turned into the rinnegan and turned back. Naruto grabed his head seeing a vision of a twisted man attacking a kingdom.

"Naruto are you ok?", Rio said worried.

"Yeah just another vision", Naruto said.

"There's grief gathered here... From people of the past", Rio said closing her eyes.

"P-People of the past?", Yuma said.

"S-Stop that... It's kinda scary!", Tori said.

Rio opens her eyes.

"It's life energy crossing over time itself. That's what the walls speak of", Rio said and suddenly her eyes turn green and a green energy surrounds her body.

"The legend of the cursed royal palace. A prince who governed this island used to dwell inside this royal palace. He was childish and had no faith in humanity. He doubted everyone and anyone, casting judgment upon them. He lived as a person who stole the lives from everyone around him, and as the last standing, the prince severed his own life as well. The cursed legend...", Rio said and then her eyes stop glowing and the green energy disappears. Rio starts to fall but Naruto catches her.

"Rio!", Naruto said.

"I'm okay...", Rio said and Naruto smiles and picks Rio up bridal style making her blush.

"Hold on to me you must be tired", Naruto said and Rio warped her arms around his head and smiled.

"Cursed...royal palace...", Yuma said looking down the steps.

TIME SKIP

there at a path way and it leads to five path ways. Naruto puts Rio down.

"Which way are we supposed to go?", Rio said.

"There's a mark on that one, so we should go there!", Yuma said pointing at the star.

"Wait, Yuma!", Tori says.

"Wait! There might be a trap there!", Rio said.

"It's okay! Leave it to me!", Yuma said and begins walking down the steps.

All of them are walking down the steps and Naruto is at the back.

Then they hear a noise. Both Naruto and Rio look behind.

"What was that just now?", Rio said.

A boulder appears at the top of the steps and begins gong down it coming right for them.

"No way!", Tori yells.

"Run!", Shark yells. All of them are running. Rio turns around and sees Naruto just standing there in front of the in coming boulder.

"Naruto run!", Rio yells.

Naruto sticks up his right hand and his eyes turn into the rinnegan. Before the rocks hits Naruto it explodes into small pieces shocking Rio. Naruto turns around and Rio sees the rinnegan. Naruto's eyes turn back to normal and begins walking down the stairs. Naruto stops right by rio.

"Sorry for worrying you", Naruto said.

"I-It's ok. Just don't do that again", Rio said hugging Naruto.

"Ok", Naruto said smiling and they begin walking down stairs to the others. All of them saw what Naruto did.

"Yuma? Why is it every time you chose a path there's a trap?", Naruto says.

"Quite the thrill, ain't it?", Yuma said making Naruto's eye twitch.

"But who put that sign there?", Astral said.

"It was probably my dad", Yuma said.

"Your dad?", Tori says.

"Yeah, my dad's just like that. He likes to mark paths that have the least amount of traps", Yuma said.

"That's pretty impressive", Tori said.

"I agree, smart man", Naruto said.

"Wow, you're making me blush!", Yuma said.

"Yuma we're not talking about you, you know", Naruto said.

Then Yuma accidentally hit another trap.

Shark and Yuma fall in trap doors. Then Rio and Tori fell in trap doors.

"Rio! Tori!", Naruto yells and the trap doors close.

"Damnit!", Naruto says and begins running down the steps.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is at a wall and touches it.

"I can feel a Barian behind this wall and also the others", Naruto thinks and sticks out his hand.

WHERE VECTOR IS

Vector is watching the duel when he felt it. Vector moves fast off his chair and the walks behind him explodes drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, I'm late!", Someone yells and the smoke disappears showing Naruto.

"Naruto!", Rio yells happily behind the jail cell.

"Why you!", Vector yells and sticks out his hand and so does Naruto.

Naruto's eyes turn into the rinnegan shocking Vector. Vector is suddenly sent to the wall and falls the the ground.

"I want to watch the duel. Don't try anything", Naruto says.

INSIDE VECTOR

"This boy has great power, he's a half Barian. Hmmmmmmm, he's quite interesting. But he is also the biggest threat to my plans", Don Thousand said to himself watching the boy.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE DUEL

"A-A tie...", Yuma said.

"Number 96...!", Astral said standing up.

"Astral...!", 96 said standing up.

"Now that its come to this, I'll kill everyone in this temple at once!", Vector says pulling a lever.

"What the?!", Yuma said seeing the entire place coming down.

"Crap! Vector!", Naruto yells and points his hand at vector making him scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Wait, why am I doing this?!", Naruto says and stops. Vectors disappears.

"Astral...we'll settle this later", 96 said disappearing.

"We have to leave!", Naruto yells sinking in the shadows and coming out of them right next to Rio.

Yuma starts to fall then Kite shows up with orbital on his back and grabs his hand. Naruto smiles.

"Kite! Why are you here?!", Yuma says.

"I'll explain later!", Kite says.

Naruto, Shark, Rio and Tori are running up the steps.

TIME SKIP

There out of the kingdom.

"The Eight Numbers hidden in the ruins...?", Astral said.

"Yeah. But this time it was stolen by the Barians", Yuma said.

"What was wrong with me? I wanted to kill Vector and make him scream in pain?", Naruto thinks.

WHERE VECTOR IS

He's flying in the different dimension.

"That was a close one. But at least the Number is safe", Vector said and 96 appears right by him.

"I don't like it. You use some boring trucks. You're a real second-rate villain", 96 said.

"What'd you say?!", Vector said.

"See ya! I'll come see you if I have about her job for you, my servant! Ahahahahah!", 96 says disappearing.

"Hey! wait!", Vector yells.

"Just let him be", Don said inside Vector.

"Don Thousand!", Vector said.

"Everything is going as planned. Anyway, you have two other things you need to do", Don said.

"What?!", Vector said.

"It's about time for those two to wake up... And get the half Barian to join us. Eheheheheh", Don Thousand said darkly.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 28

EPISODE 103

At Spartan city.

"According to the airship, the location for the ruins containing the next Number is here, Spartan City", Astral said.

"It's a lot livelier here than the other places we've visited", Yuma says looking around.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!", Tori said. Yuma is shocked.

"There were so many cute clothes here's that we sort if lost ourselves", Rio said wearing a new outfit making Naruto blush.

"Rio, I heard the pasta and pizza in Spartan City is delicious!", Tori said also wearing a new outfit.

"Oh, yes! That sounds nice", Rio said.

Tori is moving around happily.

"That dress looks good on you Rio", Naruto with a anime making Rio blush.

"C'mon, guys...", Yuma said sweat dropping.

"They begin walking.

"But where should we search in this city for ruins containing the Number?", Tori said and they stop.

"That's true. We can't just search aimlessly...", Rio said with Naruto arm around her.

"Whoa!", Yuma says drawing there attention.

"What's wrong?!", Kite says.

"Did you find something?", Naruto said.

"There! Look over there!", Yuma says pointing to the screen.

"Spartan City Pro Duel Tournament!", the screen says.

"Gosh... You really have nothing in your head but dueling...", Tori says and both Naruto and Rio are smiling.

"I don't mean that! I mean that Duelist!", Yuma says pointing to the screen.

"The mysterious Duelist, Gauche the Starman!", the screen says.

"Nistro the Starman?", Kite said.

"That guys Nistro!", Yuma says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and the others saw Nistro's duel.

Nistro is signing autographs for the kids with Dextra by his side.

"Next up's the battle for champion!", one of the kids say.

"You'll definitely win!", another kid said.

"Yup! You bet!", Nistro said still in his costume.

"Gimme your autograph!", Yuma says making the two look in there direction.

"Nistro! Dextra!", Yuma says with his right hand in the air.

"You're... Yuma!", Nistro yells the last part.

TIME SKIP IN NISTRO'S ROOM

Nistro is sitting in a couch with Dextra behind him. Nistro has his mask off but still wearing the costume.

"Man did you surprise me! I can't believe you became a Pro Duelist, Nistro! You're totally popular!", Yuma said.

"Guess so. I'm the envoy of stardom, Nistro the Starman. I've won a bunch of challenges, and the next ones the fight for Champion", Nistro said.

"Are you also a Pro Duelist now, Dextra?", Tori said.

"No, I'm this guy's manager", Dextra said pointing to Nistro with her right thumb.

"I tried to get her to debut with me as the Masked Tag Duelists pair, but she refused!", Nistro says and Dextra blushes and turns away.

"You bet I did!", Dextra says. Tori and Rio imagine her costume.

"I-I get why...", Tori said.

"Just a little tight...", Rio says.

Naruto starts to wonder what she would look like and blushes imagining it.

Rio then grabs Naruto's ear and pulls him down.

"Ow! Why are you doing that?!", Naruto said.

"You just imagined Dextra in that costume didn't you?", Rio said glaring at Naruto.

"N-No, I would never do that!", Naruto says and rio lets go and turns away.

"Fine, but I'm watching you!", Rio says.

"Yes I understand!", Naruto says and everyone laughs.

"But why dress as the messenger from the stars?", Yuma said.

"I just wanted to show children a star of hope. The city me and Dextra were born in was terrible. We did our best just to survive day-to-day. But dueling was the one thing that shone through. A heated Duel that made you really excited... It eventually made us start looking toward a dream", Nistro said.

"Before we knew it, that dream became out star of hope", Dextra said.

"No matter how dark the night sky may be, if there's at least one star visible, you can live and head toward it. I want to show those tykes that star of hope. That's why I became the messenger from the stars, Nistro the Starman. Looks like I ran my mouth again", Nistro said.

"That's not true! That's a great dream!", Yuma says.

"Yeah", Shark says nodding.

"Nistro, I understand your dream all too well. Because I fought my hardest to save Hart", Kite said.

"Unlike a certain someone who doesn't cherish his baby sister", Rio said looking at Shark while Naruto chuckles.

"What's you say?", Shark says Ava everyone laughs.

"By the way, why did you guys come to this city?", Dextra said.

"Actually, we're looking for some ruins", Yuma said.

"Ruins?", Nistro says.

TIME SKIP

"So your dad left clues about these ruins?", Nistro says. There all eating at a restaurant with a view. Nistro isn't wearing his costume.

"Also. If there's any legend surrounding the ruins in this city...", Yuma said.

"If that's the case, there is one famous location", Nistro said.

"There's a legend about a gladiator's soul wandering the ruins of a Colosseum", Dextra said.

"What is that legend?", Kite said.

"In this land, there was said to be a gladiator who won his way through this fists alone. And he had a rival. That was this country's prince. The gladiator and the prince fought each other time and time again, their fighting spirits forged that surpassed their positions", Dextra said.

"Then one day, the two of them met for their final showdown", Nistro said.

"But letting the prince lose in front if such a large crowd was not allowed. The aids set the gladiator with a false crime and captured him. The prince pleaded desperately for his rival, the gladiator, but they wouldn't listen to him, and then, in front if a large crowd, the gladiator was cruelly executed", Dextra said.

"So cruel...", Tori said both hands over her mouth.

"That just isn't right", Naruto says and the window cracks. Rio sees Naruto's eyes are the rinnegan. His eyes turn back to normal.

"After a long period of time, that country was destroyed, but the spirit of the gladiator is said to still wander the ruins of the Colosseum", Dextra says.

"I guess he still has a grudge for being executed in a false charge", Kite says.

"That's not it. He still wants to fight. The regret he bore for but being able to finish his fight with his rival has cles his spirit back to the Colosseum", Nistro said.

"But those ruins are now submerged by a lake", Dextra said and Yuma stood up.

"Eh? The ruins sunk into a lake?", Yuma said.

"It's over there", Dextra says pointing outside the window and everyone looks.

"It's says that in order to seal the wandering spirit of the gladiator, residents built a water beck in the location", Dextra says.

"Wha?! What'll we do?", Yuma says.

"It's almost night. We'll figure the rest out tomorrow", Rio says and Astral appears.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is at the lake.

"A Barians here", Naruto said.

Then there's explosions happening in the damn. Naruto falls. Naruto then is coveted by electricity and lands on the ground.

"The water's gone", Naruto thinks and heads for the Colosseum.

Naruto sees that Alit has the number.

"Hello Alit", Naruto says and Alit turns to him and gets angry.

"Naruto!", Alit yells running at Naruto about to throw and punch.

Naruto's eyes turn into the rinnegan.

"Know your place boy", Naruto said sticking out his right hand then Alit flys back and hits the ground. Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

"Vector was right, he's the strongest Barian here except Don Thousand who's stronger", Alit thinks.

"Hey, you two! What are you two doing over there?", Nistro yells appearing.

"Nistro, stand back", Naruto said.

"Nistro?! Naruto?! Naruto, Nistro...why are you here?! Huh?", Yuma says appearing with Dextra. Yuma sees someone in the cloak.

He turns.

"You're... Alit!", Yuma says.

"Yuma... Tsukumo!", Alit says.

"That's...", Shark says.

"I've been really worried about you!", Yuma said.

"I've been worried, too! That you'd get beaten by someone else other than me!", Alit says holding the card.

"Hey, Yuma, what kinda mood is in the air here? Is this guy someone you know?", Nistro says.

"You're named Nistro, right? I'll lend you this guy for a while!", Alit says throwing Nistro the number card.

"This is a... Number!", Nistro said.

"Use that to help me beat duel Yuma Tsukumo!", Alit says using the Barain card on Nistro.

"Ahhhhhhhhh", Nistro yells in pain. The Barian emblem appears in his forehead.

"A-Alit, you...!", Yuma said.

"Nistro!", Yuma yells seeing Nistro fall to his knees.

"Everything is for...the Barian World", Nistro said.

"Alit! Why'd you brainwash Nistro?!", Yuma says.

"What did you say? Who are you?!", Dextra says turning to Alit.

"I'm Alit, a member of the Eight Barian Lords", Alit said. If you're wondering why eight. Naruto's father was a Barian so he was one of them.

"Barian, you said? Weren't you destroyed along with the one with Dr. Faker?!", Dextra said.

"We've finally got enough people. Lets treat ourself to a Tag Duel", Alit says.

"A Tag Duel, you said?", Dextra says.

"We'll have to win the Duel if we want to free Nistro from his control!", Yuma says.

"Okay, in that case, Yuma... I'll team with tit as your partner", Dextra said.

"Eh?", Yuma says.

"I'm Nistro's manager. If his heart had fallen before an enemy, its my job to get it back! So lets do it!", Dextra said.

"Yeah!", Yuma says.

"Wait! He's no ordinary person! I'll...", Shark says.

"Reginald. Let Dextra do this", Kite says.

"C'mon, man. Try making a happier face! Haven't you been wanting to Duel against me again?!", Alit says.

"Yeah, I have. I've wanted to hear another heated Duel with you since that last time! But get would you go and involve Nistro in this too?!", Yuma says.

"Don't worry about it! I face it a lot is thought before u decided to put this useless guy to work!", Alit says.

"Useless?", Yuma says.

"Our little chat ends here!", Akit yells.

"Lets do it, then!", Yuma yells.

TIME SKIP END OF DUEL

When the final attack hit Alit was sent back. He then sees a vision of his past self.

"Th... These memories...!", Alit thinks and sees himself about to be executed.

"Wh-What the hell...?! What the hell was that just now?!", Alit says and Naruto walks to Alit.

"You're always welcomed to join us. There's good in you I just know it", Naruto says with a smile.

Alit smiles then a portal opens behind him sucking him in.

"Alit...", Yuma said then Nistro falls to his knees.

"N-Nistro!", Yuma says and the Barian emblem disappears.

Nistro starts falling down but Yuma runs and catches him.

"Hey? Gang in there! Hey!", Yuma says.

"Just what was I...?", Nistro says.

NEXT DAY

"Ah, here it's us! Dad, you were watching over me this tine huh?", Yuma says finding a coin.

"Stop being so unsociable", Nistro says handing Yuma the Number card.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were duking it out with the Barians? I'd of helped you beat the hell outta them!", Nistro says.

"You idiot! You have your dream with Dextra! Your dream to be the messenger from the stars for these kids! Isn't that right, Nistro?", Yuma says.

"Yuma...", Nistro says then smiles.

"I guess that's right", Nistro says.

TIME SKIP ON THE AIRSHIP

"Gosh! Why didn't you wake me up?! I can't believe you actually left me out!", Tori says.

"I'm sorry. I would've felt bad if I woke you up", Rio says with her hands up innocently.

"But even so...!", Rio says.

"If someone's going to complain, I have the luxury to do so!", Obital says.

Rio then pulls Naruto to the side of the ship.

"Naruto, yours eyes changed", Rio says.

"I know, to red", Naruto says.

"No it was different, purple with rings around it", Rio said surprising Naruto.

"I ding know what to tell you. The answers may come dinner then expected", Naruto says staring off into the distance.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29

EPISODE 105

There in the different dimension airship.

Naruto and Rio are sitting against a wall sleeping and Rio's head is laying on Naruto's shoulder. Both smiling and sleeping peacefully.

Tori is looking at them while smiling.

Its ruined when they hear a ringing.

Both wake up and yawn.

Naruto and Rio stand.

"Guess we found the next ruin", Naruto said rubbing his right eye.

"I wonder if there's a legend at the ruins we'll go to next?", Rio said.

"You could be right... It may be another sad tale...", Tori said.

"The legends of the ruins...", Yuma said.

TIME SKIP

The airship is moving fast talk rocks.

Everyone's holding on. There's a warning beeping.

"Control unmanageable! Control unmanageable!", Obital said.

"Yuma! Control your steering!", Shark yells at the controls.

"I am!", Yuma yells holding onto the steering wheel.

"Wah! Why? Why?! Our equipment is being affected by something!", Orbital yells with its head spinning.

"Orbital! It doesn't matter where! Just land this ship somewhere!", Naruto yells.

"A-Affirmative!", Orbital says and there nearing the tallest rock that's in the clouds.

TIME SKIP

There walking over rocky terrain.

"There is no mistake. The coordination points on the map inside the airship state the ruins are here", Obital says and they all stop.

Yuma takes a step forward.

So the next ruin with the Number is on too of that rocky mountain?", Yuma said looking all the way up.

"I guess we have no choice but to move on our own from here on", Shark said.

"Eh?!", Tori said not believing they have to climb it.

"That seems to be the case", Kite said.

"Forgive me, Kite-sama. My body isn't listening to what I tell it!", Orbital says with its head spinning and opening up.

"U can't climb up that thing! I'm going to be left out again?!", Tori said.

"I guess so. They can't expect us girls to climb up that thing", Rio said.

"Eh?", Tori said looking at Rio and Rio turns to her and smiles.

"Very well, Tori. Lets stay here together", Rio said.

Tori smiles.

"Oh, thank goodness! When tit say it, Rio, I feel at ease!", Tori said.

"It will be my turn!", Obital says for some reason.

"Hey, where's Naruto?", Rio  
said looking around and then looks up and sees Naruto high up.

"How did he get up there so fast?", Rio said.

"See you at the top guys!", Naruto yells and keeps climbing.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Kite, Yuma and Shark are at the too.

Right in front of them is some kind if home can't describe.

"Wh-What is that...?", Yuma said and got a closer look.

"Are... Are you serious?! Something like this was at the top?", Yuma said and the doors open. They enter.

The place looks Chinese.

"A-Awesome! What's going in with this place?", Yuma said looking around.

"It may be another trap set be those Barian guys. Stay alert!", Shark said.

Yuma then sniffs the air and walks forward.

"That smell...", Yuma said.

"Idiot...", Naruto thinks.

"I smell something delicious!", Yuma said.

Naruto, shark, Kite and Astral are surprised. They all look down a sign.

Yuma is at a pot that's still hot.

"That looks yummy!", Yuma said drooling and looking at the food.

Then suddenly a came goes spinning and hits Yuma.

Yuma falls back.

"You...famed fool!", an old man says.

"That hurt...! What's the big deal?!", Yuma yells with a tic mark.

"That would be my line! Stealing someone's meal without permission...!", the old man says and jumps to his staff.

"I was just gonna take a peek!", Yuma says and the old man

Picks up his staff.

"No, you definitely said it looked yummy!", old man said.

"No, you're wrong!", Yuma said.

"Actually I heard it to!", Naruto says.

"Not helping! And I wasn't gonna eat it!", Yuma yells.

"You lie!", old man said both standing face to face.

"I do not lie!", Yuma yells.

"We'll you're lying now!", Naruto yells.

"What are you doing?", Shark said to Naruto.

"I've been on that airship for a while and I'm bored. This is amusing and would be fun seeing Yuma getting his ass kicked by an old man. I'm gonna video tape it and show it to everyone, Naruto says smiling.

"... Good point", Shark said smirking.

Naruto starts video tapping it.

"I do not lie!", Yuma says then the old man starts hitting Yuma in the head with his cane.

"You lie, lie, lie, lie, lie!", Oldman  
Said and keeps hitting Yuma in the head with his cane then sweeps his legs and kicks him away.

"Round 1 goes to the old man!", Naruto yells and stops video talking and saves it.

"Rio's gonna laugh at this", Naruto said smiling.

Then Naruto, Shark and Kite walks towards the old man.

"Hmm?", Old mans said.

"And who might you three be?", Old man said.

"My name is Kite. We're here looking fit the ruins containing the Numbers", Kite said.

"Hmm? Number?", old man said and his eyes glow green and Naruto narrows his eyes.

Naruto's eyes turn into the rinnegan and Naruto looks surprised. He sees Kite covered in a blue aura and the aura turns into Galaxy eyes dragon.

The old man narrows his eyes.

"Are you...a Dragon User?", old man said.

"Yeah. And I  
Also feel an unusual spirit coming from you", Kite said then a yellow aura covers the old man and it turns into a yellow dragon and roars making the wind go wild.

Naruto's eyes glow and he's covered by black, red and crimson colors drawing both of there attentions.

Three blue eyes white dragons appear behind Naruto. The three dragons fuse into ultimate and roar. Both dragons galaxy eyes and the yellow dragon back down and disappear. Naruto's eyes turn Bach to normal.

"That power, could he be the one...", Old man thinks and feels the card he has glowing yellow responding to Naruto's spirit.

"So you really are...!", Kite said.

"My name is Jinlong. I am the guardian of this Number. You have a pretty decent fighting spirit going for you. Hehehe, I know of a Duelist just like you!", Jinlong said.

"What?", Kite said.

"The legend left behind from these ruins says there was a Duelist who fought against dragons long ago", Jinlong said.

"That Duelist was named Misael, right?", Astral said and Naruto's eyes widen and Shark looks at Astral.

"What?!", Shark said surprised.

"Oh? So you know of the legend surrounding these ruins?", Jinlong said.

"J-Just wait a minute! Why Misael? He's a Barian...", Yuma said.

"The numbers we retrieved from the ruins shared those memories with me. The eight Numbers we've been searching for... The legends surrounding these ruins are takes from when the eight Barians Emperors were still human", Astral said.

"Impossible! Those Barians used to be human?!", Shark said.

"That's correct", Astral said.

"Then the legends of the ruins we've been to so far...we're Durbe's, Alit's, Vector's and Naruto's...? But Naruto isn't a emperor?", Yuma said.

"I'm guessing my father was, we were both attached to nine tailed fox", Naruto said.

"Do the Barians were human...?", Yuma said shocked.

"Naruto! Yuma! Shark! Let me handle this Duel", Kite said and Naruto smiles.

"K-Kite!", Yuma said.

"It isn't a mere coincidence that I found my way here. It was destiny... No, my fate as a Dragon User", Kite said.

"Very well. If you manage to defeat me, I will hand over the Number from this ruin to you. But if you lose, I will be taking your Dragon!", Jinlong said.

"Fine by me, because I don't plan on losing", Kite said.

"How long will that cheeky attitude work for you?!", Jinlong yells taking out his duel disk.

SKIPPING DUEL

Jinlong is kneeling on the ground.

"You did it, Kite!", Yuma yells jumping in the air. Kite walks towards Jinlong.

"Indeed, a very interesting duel", Jinlong says standing up.

"You...why were you testing me like that?", Kite said.

"Before I answer you question, let me tell you the legend about this place", Jinlong said.

"Misael's legend?", Naruto said.

"Hu?", Yuma said looking at Naruto.

"Right... A long long time ago, this land was protected by one dragon. In particular though, the hero of this land, Misael, and the Dragon...we're able to truly understand each other's hearts, this becoming true friends...and they were allied who fought side by side in Duels too. Due to Misael's and the Dragon's efforts, the says continued calmly and peacefull. Then one year, a terrible disaster struck the land, and many innocent people died. At that time, a wandering shaman appeared...spreading that it was the Dragon that had brought disaster to the land. The people were fooled by these words she began to loathe the Dragon, their Guardian Angel...and decided to crush him down. Although Misael desperately tried to persuade the people...his words didn't reach then. Not only this, but: "If Misael would be a true hero,...he would slat the Dragon!" Their voices rose one after the other. Finally, Misael made up his mind. He stood before the Dragon and told the people this: "Of I give up my life in his stead, will you believe my words?" But at this moment...hundreds, thousands of arrows were piercing through Misael and the Dragon. It was the army of a neighboring country, that fad been waiting for this moment...to invade this land. So, the Shaman was a spy from the other country,...and this land was erased. Kite, despite whatever trial came before you, you refused to give up the power to decide your own fate. I on the other hand, gave my life, not unlike Misael...", Jinlong said.

"Shut up!", Misael said appearing on the building.

"You...you are...", Jinlong said.

"Misael!", Kite said and Misael jumps down from the building and in front of them.

"Mi-... Misael... You... No... There's no way... But... I can feel Misael in your soul... Could it be... You are...?", Jinlong said.

"Stop kidding!", Misael says and uses his power making Jinlong fly and hit the ground.

"I am one if these worthless lowly humans, you say?! Stop that nonsense!", Misael says.

"You...damn..!", Naruto said.

"Wait. Isn't it me who is your opponent? Misael!", Kite said with neo galaxy eyes photon dragon behind him.

"Intresting. Seems like its finally time for the two of us to settle things, Kite!", Misael says with Neo galaxy eyes tachyon dragon behind him.

"Kite...", Yuma said.

"Take this...", Jinlong says handing Naruto a glowing yellow card.

Naruto takes it.

"What is this?", Naruto said.

"The one card that separated both dragon from fighting. Take it...", Jinlong said and the card glows. Behind Naruto is a shining dragon.

Everything shakes.

"What the heck?", Yuma said.

"This is...", Astral said.

"I'll pull back for today. But next time, we'll finally finish this...!", Misael says disappearing.

"Misael...", Kite said.

"Wha- what the heck's going on?!", Yuma said.

"The ruin simply disappeared!", Naruto said and there standing on a tall rock.

"And on too that Jinlong guy with it", Shark said.

"The legend still goes on... That Dragon's Soul was touched by the Numbers and was revived...and until today, protected this place", Jinlong says and a dragon appears in the clouds.

"Kite. I said that I tested you. Indeed, this is true. When those seeking the Numbers of the ruins appear, a great change will happen to this world. Young Dragon Tamer, help leading the world down the right path", Jinlong says.

"The right path...", Kite said.

"I saw something once... Far, far away, two divine lights were fighting in the sky. The battle lasted for hindered as of days. Rains of fire poured down on the flag rounds as lightning ripped through the very earth. Then those two lights finally collided, and vanished. Kite, to you I will entrust this Number", the dragon turns into a card and goes to kite.

"That foolish battle lead this eh tires planet to ruin once. It must never be allowed to happen again", Jinlong says.

SEND ME A REVIEW OF WHICH CARD SHOULD THAT NARUTO GOT FROM JINLONG. BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON OR A THIRD DRAGON LIKE GLAXY EYES AND TACHYON.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The votes are in a its blue eyes shining dragon.

Chapter 30

EPISODE 108

Naruto is on his motorcycle and Rio is behind him holding on.

Rio wakes up shocked.

"What's wrong, Rio? Do you sense something again?", Naruto said wearing a motorcycle helmet. Red helmet black visor.

"I-I'm okay. It's nothing...", Rio said wearing her motorcycle helmet.

TIME SKIP ON THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION AIRSHIP

Naruto is looking at the card Jinlong gave him.

BLUE-EYES SHINING DRAGON LV10  
3000/2500

"Could I have been a Barian Emperor?", Naruto Thinks. Naruto puts the card away.

"These are the last ruins... It's the location where the seventh and eighth Number are being held. And it's also the place where the legends of the two Barian Emperors we haven't met are", Astral said.

"Barians we haven't met yet...", Yums said and Shark turned to Yuma.

"Yuma... Where's Kite?", Shark said.

"Ah... He said he had to check into some things", Yuma said.

"Probably about Misael...", Naruto said.

"Then we'll use these members for this adventure", Yuma said.

"Yeah", Naruto said.

"As you can see, the distance between the two Numbers is pretty close", Astral said.

"Could they be in the same place?", Tori said.

"Anyway, we just gotta obtain the last two Numbers one way or another! So lets go!", Yuma said going to the controls.

Then they go through the different dimension. Naruto looked at Rio and his eyes widen she was in another outfit like a princess outfit in episode 108.

Naruto blinks and Rio is in her usual clothes.

"Is something wrong?", Rio said.

"No, it's nothing", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

There in a stormy weather over the sea.

Yuma falls down and they hear beeping.

Naruto is holding onto Rio.

"Hey! Are the ruins really located here?!", Shark says.

"The coordinates point gate! It has to be!", Rio said and them she stops all of a sudden Naruto lets her go and looks at her.

"Hey, Rio! Rio! What's wrong?", Naruto said shaking Rio.

"I-It's nothing...", Rio says.

"Anyway, it seems we shirks take refuge in this area for the time being", Astral said.

"All right!", Yuma said.

"W-Wait!", Tori said drawing there attention.

"The ship's power seems to be stopping!", Tori said.

"So that means the ship won't move beyond this point...", Astral said.

Rio hears a voice in her head.

"Who?! Who are you?!", Rio said drawing there attention.

"Who's calling me?!", Rio says.

"R-Rio?", Shark says and the lights go out.

"Wh-What the?", Yuma said.

"Wh-What's wrong?", Tori said.

The lights come back on.

Naruto looks and Rio's gone.

"Rio...! Rio! Rio!", Naruto yells looking around.

"The monitor!", Yuma says and they look.

"Rio?", Naruto said seeing Rio walk to the edge of the ship.

"Wh-What's she doing out there?", Yuma said and Naruto and Shark run.

Naruto and Shark are outside. They see Rio and the edge of the ship about to jump off.

"Rio!", Naruto and Shark yell. Rio falls and goes in the water.

"Rio!", Naruto yells going to the edge of the ship. Naruto then jumps off the ship and then shark. Naruto and shark see rio ahead of them.

TIME SKIP

"Yuma... Yuma! Wake up, Yuma!", Naruto says standing by Shark.

"H-Huh? Naruto? Shark? Astral? Wh-Where are we?", Yuma said.

"I have no idea? This must be bellow the ocean", Naruto said looking up.

"Who's! The ocean's in the sky!", Yuma said.

"And Rio also...came to this place", Naruto  
Said seeing foot prints. They follow the foot prints going up a hill. They get to the top.

"That's...", Naruto said.

"What the?", Yuma said.

They enter the building.

"Is this...some kind of labrinyh?", Astral said then Yuma pulled out two coins in a wall.

"These are my dad's coins. The Numbers must be here", Yuma said and both notice Naruto is missing.

Naruto is currently going through the labyrinth.

Naruto is at an open area then Shark appears.

"That's...", Shark said.

Both begin running up the steps of this small pyramid.

They get to the top and see more steps leading Rio wearing and outfit like a princess. Hard to slide scribe.

"R-Rio!", Naruto said and a light floats Shen to Rio and it becomes a card.

"Rio, that's a Number!", Naruto said and a light blue aura covers Rio.

"Rio...?", Naruto said.

"I have been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki and Reginald Kastle", Rio says and her eyes glow light blue.

"Who the hell are you?", Naruto said.

Rio aura transforms into a monster.

"My name is Abyss!", Abyss says.

"The spirit if a Number... Did you control Rio in order to call us out here?!", Naruto said.

"It is your fates to fight against me. It is time to awaken, thou holding my power!", Abyss says.

"I have no idea what you're planning, but I'll be your opponent! Naruto I'll face her she's my sister! Now let Rio go!", Shark says.

"Of course. Of tut are able to defeat me in a Duel, that is", Abyss said using Rio's voice again.

"Fin then! I'll crush you flare and get Rio back!", Sharks says and both get the duel disks out. Shark puts on his duel gazer and Rio's left eye glows light blue.

SHARK 4000

ABYSS 4000

"Here goes! My turn! Draw! I summon Big Jaws! And when I summon a Fish-Type Monster on my field, I can special summon this guy from my hand! Show yourself, Shark Sucker!", Shark says.

Big Jaws LV3  
ATK 1800

Shark Sucker LV3  
ATK 200

"I Overlay the level three big jaws and shark sucker! I use these two monsters to build the overlay network! XYZ Summon! A crimson spear emerges from the pitch black darkness! Come forth, Black Ray Lancer!", Shark says. Black Ray Lancer LV3  
ATK 2100  
"I can't attack in the first turn. So I set one card. Turn end!", Shark says putting one card face down.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Gorgonic Golem!", Rio said.  
Gorgonic Golem LV3 ATK 1200

"And when I summon a Gorgonic Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Goegonic Gargoyle from my hand!", Rio Goegonic Gargoyle LV3 ATK 1000

"Behold, Reginald, Naruto! My power! I overlay the level three Gorgonic Golen and Gargoyle! I use the two monsters to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Show yourself, Gorgonic Guardian!", Rio/Abyss says.

Gorgonic Guardian LV3 ATK 1600

"1600 attack points... But Black Ray Lancer's attack points is 2100. You won't be able to stabs against it", Shark said.

"Hmph, are you certain? I activate Gorgobuc Guardian's effect! I detach one overlay unit, negate the effects of one monster on the field, and reduce its attack points to zero!", Rio says and Black Ray Lancer turns to stone.

"B-Black Ray Lancer was...!",  
Shark said.

"Not done yet! When Gorgonic Guardian is on the field, all Monsters with zero attack points are destroyed!", Rio said.

"Say what?!", Naruto said.

Black ray lancer is destroyed.

"Gorgonic Guardian! Direct attack!", Rio said. Shark is then hit by the monsters tail.

Shark 4000-2400

"I set one card face-down. Turn end", Rio said.

Then both hear a voice.

"You plan to take Rio back looking so pathetic, Reginald?", Abyss says and Rio's eyes glow blue and sends out a wave of power. Both see it.

"What is this light...?", Shark said.

"I don't know", Naruto said.

Everything around them turns black.

"Th-This is...!", Shark said.

Naruto is standing by Shark but Naruto is like a ghost. Shark is wearing different clothes.

"Ah... What?! Wh-What is this place...?", Shark said in the throne room sitting in a chair. Naruto is standing by Shark but no one can see him.

Shark stands up and looks around. Shark looks in a mirror.

"Impossible...! Why am I dressed like this...?!", Shark says and sees the necklace.

"Just what is going in here...?", Shark said. Shark can't see Naruto either.

"Dear brother", both look and see Rio and Naruto's eyes widen seeing another Naruto. I'm gonna call him ANaruto. ANaruto is wearing armor and holding Rio's right hand.

"It is nearly time. Everyone is waiting for you", Rio said.

"R-Rio...!", Shark says.

"I think he already knows that", ANaruto said then wrapped his arms around Rio and picked her up. Rio wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and they kiss. Naruto is shocked seeing this.

"Oh, sorry about that", ANaruto said putting Rio down and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Naruto and Shark head to the balcony and behind them is Rio and ANaruto.

They see a lot of civilians.

"Our king! Your majesty!", the people say

Rio and ANaruto walk to Sharks and Naruto's side.

"They're all praising their great king", Rio said.

"Me? A king?", Shark said.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot", ANaruto said.

The a guard runes to them.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!", the guard says and they turn.

"Your majesty, there's an ament attack!", the guard says.

"Enemy?!", Naruto and Shark says.

ANaruto and Shark are riding horses on a bridge. Unknown to them Naruto is flying above them. Naruto has no idea how he can fly.

They both finally get there and run up the stairs.

There both shocked seeing so many ships heading there way.

"That's...the enemy?!", Shark said.

"Fire back!", a guard yells then suddenly 3 Gorgonic Guardians appear in front of the enemy ships looking there way. All three fire blue beams at them it hits a lot of the guards and turns then into stone. ANaruto, Shark and Naruto are shocked.

A bigger ship appears going pass the smaller ships.

They see Vector.

"Vector!", Shark says shocked seeing him and looks to see a pissed off ANaruto.

"Vector!", ANaruto said.

"That's the King of Madness who had invaded, slaughtered and plundered countless!", A guard says.

"Why is Vector...", Shark says then stops. They appear out of the memory.

Rio's eyes stop glowing blue.

"What kind of vision was that?", Naruto thinks.

"My turn! I draw! I set a Monster in Face-down Defense Position! I'll end my turn there", Shark says.

"My turn! Draw! Is that supposed to protect you from Gorgonic Guardian's attack? I activate the spell card on the field! Gorgon Charming! This card switches a face-down Monster on the field into face-up Defense position", Rio said.

"What?!", Shark says surprised.

"Oh no! Skull Kraken was...!", Shark said.

Skull Kraken LV3 DEF 1600

"I activate Gorgonic Guardian's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I negate the effect of a Monster on the field and reduce its attack power to zero!", Rio said and the Gorgonic Guardian fires a blue beam turning Skull Kraken to stone.

"And I activate Gorgonic Guardian's other effect! It destroys all Monsters on the field with zero attack points!", Rio said and Skull Kraken is destroyed.

"Then I activate the Equip Spell, XYZ Unit, from my hand! This card becomes an Equip Card on an Xyz Monster, and the equipped Monster's attack points rise by 200 points times its rank!", Rio said.

Gorgonic Guardian ATK 2200

"Gorgonic Guardian, Direct Attack!", Rio said and the Gorgonic Guardian hits Shark with its tail again. Shark is pushed away and falls on the ground.

SHARK 2400-200

EPISODE 109

They see Rio's eyes glow blue again and send out a wave.

Naruto and Shark appear again in that place.

Naruto still can't be seen.

"This place is... This vision again...", Shark says sitting in his chair in the thrown room. In front if him is Rio and ANaruto with guards in the room. Three soldiers are kneeling to Shark and unknown to them Naruto is standing next to Shark.

"Your highness, I come bearing a report. Our AU is at a severe disadvantage out there. Vector's army is using the Gorgons to break through our defenses one by one. It's just a matter of time before they invade out country and occupy the castle...! If this keeps up, he'll not only massacre our country, but all out neighboring lands!", the soldier said.

"So what the hell do you want me to-", Shark is cut off by Rio.

"Dear brother! Everyone is awaiting your orders!", Rio said.

"From me?", Shark said.

"Yes, I would like to help you as well. If only I had leaf kingdoms army with us", ANaruto said angrily making a fist. Rio touches his hand and ANaruto stops making a fist.

"That is right. You must give orders as this country's king and their leader!", Rio said.

Shark stands up.

"Screw this! Leader?! Don't push your lives onto me!", Shark says.

"M-My King...?", the soldier said.

"What's wrong with you, dear brother?! Are you not the leader of this land who joined together the allied Nations of Poseidon?! You have always protected the peace of this land!", Rio said.

Shark is shocked and takes a step back.

"Me? I did that...?", Shark said.

Overcome it!", Abyss says and Shark and Naruto look in a mirror to show Shark with glowing blue eyes.

"Overcome this ordeal! Fighting in this world is no different than winning a Duel. If you do, you will...", Abyss says.

"Be quiet!", Shark yells and punched the mirror.

"My ordeal...", Shark said.

"My King...", a soldier said seeing Shark punch the mirror.

"Dear brother?", Rio said.

"Are you ok?!", ANaruto said.

"God...? I'm no leader. But when it comes to both the world and Dueling...losing would really piss me off! Send new soldiers to aid the army!", Shark says.

They appear again put if the vision.

"What is with these visions", Naruto thinks.

"I will now end my turn", Rio said and her eyes stop glowing blue.

"My turn! Draw!", Shark says and looks at the card. It's Rio's card that was on the ground in the kingdom.

"I activate the Quich-Play Spell, Absolute Zero, from my hand! This card makes the attack power of an XYZ Monster with no Overlay Units zero!", Shark says and a blizzard appears.

"Useless. Thanks to my Monster's Equip Spell, XYZ Unit, when an effect that detached Overlay Units is activated, I can detach this card instead", Rio said.

"Unfortunately, even if you use it's effect, that card isn't an Overlay Unit! Thus, because of the effect of Absolute Zero. Gorgonic Guardian's attack power becomes zero! And at this moment, Gorgonic Guardian's effect activates! All monsters on the field with zero attack points will be destroyed! Be destroyed by your own power!", Shark said and the monster destroyed itself.

Back to the vision

There on ships and are headed for the Gorgonic Guardian's. the four fire there beams at Shark, ANaruto and the others.

"Now! Being our the mirror shields!", Shark says and they use there shields and reflect the attacks back at them. All four Gorgonic Guardian's turn to stone.

Back to the duel.

"I don't know what king of test this is, but... Here goes! I summon Depth Shark! When I have no cards on the field, I can summon this card without release!", Shark said.

Depth Shark LV5 ATK 1400

"Depth Shark, Direct Attack!", Shark says and the shark attacks.

RIO/ABYSS 4000-2600

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!", Shark says.

WHERE YUMA IS

"Now, lets settle this. Lets Duel!", Durbe said.

"Durbe... I have something to ask you before we Duel. Among the Eight Barian Emperors, there are three we have not met. These ruins should most likely hold the legends surrounding these two and maybe the third. Why haven't those three shown themselves before us?", Astral said.

"Those three are the leaders of us Eight Barian Emperors, Nasch, Merag and Menma. They are certainly alive. And they will come back!", Durbe said.

Astral notices something.

"Yuma!", Astral said.

"Wh-What?!", Yuma said and Durbe looks up and his eyes widen.

"Wh-What's that?! Th-That's Shark and Naruto! Could he be...?!", Yuma said.

"Did he already start a Duel?!", Astral said all of them seeing. They see Rio wearing a new outfit.

"Shark's little sister?! Then the opponent Shark's Dueling against is...", Yuma said.

"Why are they Dueling in these ruins...? I'll settle things with you guys next time!", Durbe says going towards them.

"H-Hey, wait!", Yuma said and slipped on the water.

BACK TO THE DUEL

Durbe appears over them without them noticing.

"Reginald Kastle and Naruto Uzumaki...", Durbe thinks.

"My turn! Draw!", Rio said drawing.

"At this moment, Depth Shark's effect activates! This card's attack power doubles during my opponents turn only!", Shark says.

Depth Shark ATK 2800

"I need to end this Duel as fast as possible!", Shark says.

"But will it go that smoothly?", Rio said and her eyes glowed blue.

"I activate the Spell Card, Gorgonic Ritual! This card Banishes one Rock-Type XYZ Monster from my Graveyard. I Bamish Gorgonic Guardian! Then I can special summon two Rock-Type Monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Position. Be reborn, Gorgonic Golem! Gargoyle! I then activate the Soell Card, Gorgonic Pile! It allows me to raise the level of Gorgonic Monsters times the total number on my field! I have two Gorgonic Minsters on the field. Therefore, they increase by two levels!", Rio says.

"Here it comes...", Shark said.

"Reginald, Naruto, I will wake up your memory's!", Rio said and her eyes glow blue sending a wave at them again.

They appear back in the place.

"Lord Vector! The Girgons are being destroyed by the enemy's mirror shield one by one...! They've found the will to start fighting us back! If this continues, our army will...!", the soldier is stopped by a spear thrown three him by Vector.

"Ahahahahah! Toss him into the sea! I still have the Almighty God on my side! Now! Take this blood payment and grant me your power! Appear before is, Almighty God!", Vector yells.

"Wh-What?!", ANaruto said and light appears coming from the ocean.

Back to the duel

They both look at Rio shock.

"Behold, Reginald! Naruto! I Overlay the level five Gorgonic Golem and Gargoyle! I use these two Monsters to build the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon!", Rio says and they see a bright light.

Naruto is shocked.

"Come forth, Number 73! The holy water drop falling into chaos! Show your power and purify all disorder!  
Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity!", Rio yells and the monster appears.

"This guys the Numbet of these ruins...?", Naruto said.

Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity LV5 ATK 2400

The blue gem on the numbers head glows light blue and sends a wave at Naruto and Shark.

Back to the vision.

ANaruto and Shark are shocked seeing the monster.

Durbe is floating above everyone.

"Why...?! Why am I being shown...?!", Durbe says then sees Naruto and Shark.

"That's...! Reginal Kastle and Naruto Uzumaki's inside these memories...?!", Durbe says and sees the necklace Shark is wearing and the green gem Naruto is wearing.

"That pendant and gem are...!", Durbe says.

The God raises its staff. The god destroys the ships. And sends blasts hitting the castle.

ANaruto and Shark fall on the ground.

"My King!", a soldier said.

ANaruto and Shark stand.

They see Rio on a horse going towards the god.

"Rio!", Naruto yells and uses the power of nine tailes and jumps high and lands on the bridge. Naruto runs towards Rio and the god.

"Rio...! Rio!", Naruto yells but Rio won't listen.

Rio gets off the horse and walks towards the god.

"Rio!", Naruto and Shark yell.

Back to the duel.

Naruto and Shark are shocked. They look up at Rio.

"Rio...!", they both say.

Rio starts floating.

"Rio!", Naruto and Shark yell.

"Reginald Kastle and Naruto Uzumaki. Your true ordeal begins now", Abyss says appearing in front of them.

"My name is Abyss. The time has come fir me to test your strengths", Abyss said.

"Damn you...!", Naruto said.

"I activate the effect of Number 73, Abyss Splash! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can double its attack power during a battle!", Abyss said.

Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity ATK 4800

"It's got 4800attack points?!", Shark said.

"Now you are finished. Go, Abyss Splash! Attack Depth Shark! Final Fall!", Abyss says and the god raises its staff and fires a beam at depth shark.

"Trap, activate! Hide and Shark! If I have 2000 it less life, when the opponents Monster attacks, this card can Banish a Shark Monster on the field in order to end the battle. But I have to pay half my life as compensation!", Shark says and an explosion appears under him and he gets blown away. Shark yells in pain.

SHARK 200-100

"Looks like you managed to survive", Abyss said and Shark stood up.

"I activate Hide and Shark's other effect! When the battle ends, the banished Monster returns to the field. The monster gains attack points equal to the amount of life paid to activate the card!", Shark says.

Depth Shark ATK 1500

"So you brought your monster back, did you? I will then end my turn. But you will not defeat my monster with that level of strength!", Abyss said the Naruto and Shark went to the vision again.

BACK TO THE VISION

The God has Rio in its right hand.

"Ahahahahah! Surrender to me! If you don't, your sister will disappear into the sea! Ahahahahah!", Vector says and a whirlpool appears the god.

They hear a horse and look up to see a guy flying a Pegasus. It's Durbe.

"You're Durbe!", Shark says.

"Do not be surprised, my friends! Did you think I wouldn't come rigging to your aid?!", ADurbe says.

"You say...you're our friend?", Shark said.

"What are you doing?! Shoot him down!", Vector says and his archers fires arrows.

ADurbe dodges them.

"This can't be...! My past is linked to Reginald and Naruto's...?!", Durbe thinks

"Now choose! Will you save your sister or your country?!", Vector yells.

Rio stands in the gods hand.

"So undo the evil curse...there is no choice but to purify the God with a holy payment", Rio said and Naruto is watching shocked as well as ANaruto.

"Rio! What are you...?!", Shark says.

"Dear brother, my soul shall cleanse Abyss", Rio said and jumped.

"Rio...!", Shark says. Rio is about to fall in but someone grabs her have. Rio looks up and it's ANaruto.

"Please I can't lose you, you're all I have", ANaruto said with tears in his eyes.

Rio smiles and tears start going down her eyes.

"This is it. I hope we can meet again in the afterlife", Rio said and leaned up and kissed ANaruto one last time. Then Rio moved her hands and she drops.

"RIO!", ANaruto yells.

Then it happened light comes from the bottom of the ocean.

A goddess appears.

"That's...the other Number of these ruins! Could Naruto, Shark and Rio be...?!", Astral said seeing all of it.

"Are they Menma, Nasch and Merag...?!", Durbe thinks shocked.

"VECTOR!", ANaruto yells appearing on Vectors ship shocking Vector. ANaruto is ripping through everyone and heading for Vector. ANaruto's eyes are the rinnegan.

Vector tries to get his sword but ANaruto is in front if Vector and slashes Vector giving him a scar across his chest. The other guards are about to stab ANaruto but Durbe appears riding his pegasus and grabs ANaruto's arm and lifts him in the air with his Pegasus flying. Durbe drops ANaruto on Sharks ship. Naruto lands and falls to his knees crying.

"You'll pay for this Vector, YOU'LL PAY!", ANaruto yells and Naruto is watching all of this with tears going down his eyes.

"No way...! Those were our memories just now...!", Shark says shocked to the core and falls to his knees.

BACK TO THE DUEL

Naruto is standing while tears are going down his eyes.

"I couldn't save Rio...?", Shark said and the place starts shacking.

They look and see the ground older rio fall.

"This field is exactly the same as your hearts. You two will once again lose your sister and lover in this world as well", Abyss says and a whirlpool appears under Rio and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Your weaknesses in your hearts comes from losing that which is precious to you", Abyss says and Rio drops.

"Rio!", Shark says then it happened in a flash. Naruto appears holding Rio bridal style next to Shark.

"When did he...?", Abyss says and his eyes widen seeing Naruto's eyes. There the rinnegan.

"If you touch Rio again, I will obliterate your very existence", Naruto says with his eyes wide.

"What his this power I'm feeling?", Abyss thinks then sees behind Naruto. God crimson knight, dark dragon knight, Thunder End Dragon, Nine Tailed Fox and Blue-eyes shining dragon. Abyss takes a step back feeling a power that puts his to shame.

"How is this possible? That power?!", Abyss thinks shocked

Yuma appears behind Naruto and Shark.

"Shark, Rio is safe! Beat him down without holding back!", Yuma said.

"Yuma...", Shark said and a card appears in front of Shark.

"This card is...the Number reincarnation of Rio...", Shark says.

"Now, Reginald, defeat me and regain your memories. As a king, you must guide the world!", Abyss said.

"Stop screwing around! I'm no one like that! I'm just me! My turn! Draw! I activate the Equip Spell, Aqua Mirage, from my hand! This card can be equipped to a Water-Attribute Monster and when the equipped Monster is used as XYZ Material, I can use this card fur an XYZ Material as a Minster with the same level! And then, I activate the Spell Card, Resurrection of the Dead! Revive, Black Ray Lancer! And then I activate a Trap! Full Armored XYZ! This card activates by targeting one XYZ Monster I control, first I XYZ summon, and the summoned monster is equipped with the targeted monster! Then it gains the attack points of the equipped monster! The one in target is Black Ray Lancer! I overlay the level five Depth Shark and Aqua Mirage! I build the Overlay Network using one monster as two! XYZ Summon! Come forth, Number 94! Soul shrine maiden with a heart of ice, show your clear and bright soul before us! Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess!", Shark yells.

Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess LV5 ATK 2200

"I use the effect of Full-Armored XYZ to equip Black Ray Lancer to Crystal Zero! Now Crystal Zero's attack power rises to 4300!", Shark says.

"That will not happen. I activate Abyss Splash's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I double its a attack power!", Abyss says.

Abyss Splash ATK 4800

"You're naive! I activate Crystal Zero's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can halve one of the opponents attack points! I detract two Overlay Units! Crystal Eraser!", Shark says and Crystal Zero fire a blast at Abyss Splash.

Abyss Splash ATK 1200

"Now Abyss Splash's attack power becomes 1200! Go, Crystal Zero! Tear Abyss Splash apart! Crystal Javelin!", Shark yells and Crystal Zero throws her spear hitting Abyss Splash.

Abyss Splash glows bright and explodes.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhh!", Abyss yells flying back.

ABYSS 0

SHARK WINS

Abyss hits the ground.

"You did it, Shark!", Yuma said.

Abyss sits up.

"Why? Why did you put me, Naruto and Rio through this?", Shark said.

"I merely followed your orders", Abyss says and stands up.

"Your orders was to restore the both of you of you're memories", Abyss said.

"My orders?!", Shark said.

And Abyss begins to disappear because a thick fog roles in.

"Hey! What do you mean?! Hey!", Shark says and a card appears in front if him.

"This is my number...? This can't be...", Shark thinks looking at Abyss Splash.

A portal appears behind Durbe

"Reginald Kastle... Naruto Uzumaki... Rio...", Durbe thinks and disappears.

"Wh-What is this?", Yuma said and there all consumed by the fog.

They all appear on the different dimension ship outside. It's sunset.

"Huh? Tori!", Yuma said.

"Yuma! Guys!", Tori said happily.

"We came back?", Yuma said.

"Rio?!", Shark said and sees Naruto on the ground holding Rio up who doesn't appear to be waking up.

Naruto has tears going down his eyes.

"Rio! Rio!", Shark says.

"She's alive but won't wake up", Naruto says.

WHERE VECTOR IS

Vector is flying through the different dimension covered in pink energy.

"It would seem that the remaining three Numbers have fallen into Astral's and the others hands", Don Thousand said inside Vector.

"What did you say?!", Vector thinks.

"But do not worry. Those two will eventually return to our side. But the third one... I'm not sure", Don Thousand said.

"What the hell do you know?!", Vector thinks.

"Everything. Everything there is to know about you. Everything you felt at those ruins from back when you were human", Don Thousand said.

"You mean me?!", Vector thinks.

"And how you killed Nasch, Menma and Merag after you were reincarnated in the Barian World!", Don Thousand said and Vector's eyes widen.

"You bastard!", Vector thinks angrily.

"More importantly, you must search for Number 96! That guy should be about ready to make his move!

HOSPITAL AT NIGHT

Naruto is in the hospital by Rio's bed. No one knows he's here.

"Rio, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you", Naruto said.

Naruto then sees Menma behind him.

"What do you want?!", Naruto says standing up and facing Menma.

"Your not sure who you are anymore are you? I can tell and I felt it", Menma said with his arms crossed. Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto falls to his knees and his hands are on the ground.

"who am I?! Please tell me, who am I!", Naruto says.

"You know only part of the story of who you are, but when the times comes you will know who you truly are and then you will become the most dangerous Barian that ever existed", Menma said and disappeared.

Naruto turns back to Rio and goes over to her and his right hand moves a stray hair off of Rio's face. Naruto then kisses Rio on the forehead.

"I won't lose you again. I promise", Naruto said and Naruto glows dark and sinks into the shadows disappearing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 31

EPISODE 110

Naruto is sleeping when his eyes open.

Menma appears next to Naruto.

"So you felt it as well", Menma said.

"Yeah something bad is happening to Barian World", Naruto said.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is standing with Shark staring at an unconscious Rio.

"Why, Rio...? Why did you once again...? Just what will we...?", Naruto says but then Rio starts saying stuff.

"Darkness...", Rio says.

"Rio?", Naruto said and holds her hand.

"A massive darkness is... The darkness will...pull Yuma in...", Rio said.

"What did you say? You mean Yuma?", Shark said.

"The curtain of the tragedy is rising...", Rio said and stops. Naruto stands.

"Yuma!", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Shark are driving towards Yuma on there motorcycles.

They stop in front if Yuma, Tori and Astral.

"Yuma!", Shark says getting out if his motorcycle as well as Naruto.

"Naruto... Shark...", Yuma said.

"Are you okay?", Shark said.

"Okay? What're ya talkin about?", Yuma said and weird black stuff starts falling from the sky.

Tori touched one of the stuff and she yells a little in pain.

"What's wrong, Tori?", Yuma says and the stuff touches the stuff and also yells a little in pain.

"Yuma, up above!", Shark said looking up as well as Naruto.

"Huh?", Yuma and Tori say looking up.

"Wh-What the heck's that?", Yuma said seeing the could making a circle in the sky.

"Is it...?", Astral says and lightning comes down and they hear laughing. Two glowing eyes appear. The ground starts shaking.

"What tremendous power...! It's unlike anything I've ever felt before...!", Astral said then the clouds above then glow yellow and they glow.

"What the?", Naruto  
Said.

They start floating up towards the clouds.

They all disappear.

AT THE BARIAN WORLD

Naruto is awake before anyone else and is looking around.

"So you're the one. We finally meet", someone says had Naruto looks around.

"Who are you?!", Naruto says I am the god of this world. Barian world, Naruto", Don Thousand says appearing before Naruto.

"I'm in Barian world?! How do you know my name!", Naruto said shocked.

"I have been watching you for some time. I would like to make a deal with you. Swear you will serve me and I will awaken your precious Rio", Don Thousand said making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Don't you want to be with her? You are in love with her after all. I can make it so you two can be with each other and no one will hurt her again", Don Thousand said.

"Eheheheh, trying to sweet talk him. That's pathetic", Menma says appearing.

"Who are you?", Don Thousand said.

"My name is Menma. I'm guessing you know who I am?", Menma says and Don Thousand's eyes widen.

"Hmmmm very interesting. I never expected this. You will come to me when the time comes Naruto, but that time will come sooner then expected. Tell no one of this meeting or your precious Rio will be hurt", Don Thousand says disappearing.

"How does he know you?", Naruto says.

"I have never met him before but I believe he's read someone's mind and now he knows about me", Menma said.

"The time is drawing close", Menma thinks and disappears.

Yuma wakes up.

"Wh-Where are we?", Yuma said and everyone else wakes up.

"Yuma!", Tori says.

"Ah... Guys! Huh? What's Kite doing here too?", Yuma says and Kite stands.

"But just what is...? This place...", Yuma says.

"Ahahahah! I've wanted to see you! Yuma! And Astral!", 96 says floating down.

"Number 96!", Yuma said and 96 landed on the ground.

"It would seem that some uninvited guests snuck in. But so be it. I'll take all the Numbers you people are hol-", 96 says and they all hear laughing and Menma appears.

"You must be joking, someone like you who's using borrowed power! That won't be enough to beat us!", Menma says.

"Who are you?", Astral said.

"My name is Menma", Menma says and both Yuma and Astral's eyes widening remembering when Naruto was dark he called himself Menma and remembering the three missing Barian emperors.

"How is this possible?", Astral said shocked.

"I'll deal with you two after I take care if them", 96 said.

"Number 96, are the phenomenon occurring around the world being caused by you?", Astral said.

"That's right. Behold!", 96 said and they see a video of Astral world being hit by bombs.

"This is...!", Astral said and looked up and glares at 96.

"It's not just the Astral World! My power is influencing both the Barian world and the human world as well!", 96 said and Naruto glares dangerously at 96.

"Are you trying to destroy the Astral World?", Astral said.

"That's right. I plan to obliterate it without a trace!", 96 said.

"No way...! Isn't the Astral World your birth place?!", Yuma says.

"And that is why I will obliterate it. As a God, I do not need a birth place!", 96 said.

"Tch... God my ass!", Naruto yells and 96's eye twitches.

"Begone!", 96 yells firing a blast at Naruto but Naruto's eyes turn into the rinnegan and sticks out his hand and blocks it. Naruto is covered in lightning and appears in front of 96 punching him in the face then sticks out his hand making him fly and crash into a Barian crystal.

"If you were a god. You could have dodged that", Naruto said and his eyes go back to normal.

"Why you!", 96 says and then Astral and Yuma get in front of Naruto.

"This will become your tomb!", 96 yells and a sphere field appears around Yuma and Astral with 96 in it as well.

"Wh-What?!", Yuma says.

"This is...!", Kite says.

"The Barian's Sphere Field!", Naruto said.

SKIPPING DUEL.

The crystals surrounding Yuma and 96 disappear.

"They won! ZEXAL... Yuma and Astral won!", Tori says.

"ZEXAL did it!", Orbital said.

"Did we...win?", Yuma said in Zexal 2.

"Yeah. It's our victory", Astral said inside Yuma.

"We did it, Astral!", Yuma said.

96 is lying in the ground.

"I lost... I'm a God and yet... This can't be... There's no eat I could lose!", 96 says and glares at Yuma.

"ASTRAL!", 96 yells standing

"If you're going to win... I'll just throw myself back into your body!", 96 yells turning into energy and heading towards Yuma.

"Yuma!", Astral says and deactivates ZEXAL 2.

Astral was then pierced.

"Astral!", Yuma yells.

"Dammit!", Naruto says.

"Astral!", Yuma yells running towards Astral.

"Stay back!", Astral yells and Yuma stops.

"You mustn't count over!", Aatral says and the energy enters Astral's body:

"Astral... You will not save the Astral World...!", 96 says and Astral's body starts changing.

"I am God...! GOD I AM!", 96 yells and everything shakes. A dark energy is covering Astral and they see two eyes coming from the energy.

"Dammit! This place is becoming unstable!", Naruto yells.

"Astral!", Yuma yells.

"Everything...! I'll erase everything! You! Your friends! Everything!", 96 says.

"This isn't good...! If this continues... Yuma...", Astral thinks looking at Yuma.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", Astral yells glowing light blue again the light gets brighter. 96 disappears. An explosion appears.

"Astral! Hey, Astral!", Yuma yells running towards Astral and stops. Astral is over an edge floating and starts dimming. Under him is glowing blue energy.

"Astral...", Yuma said.

"Yuma... So you're safe...", Astral said.

"You idiot! You're too reckless! Why'd UIU undo the ZEXAL?!", Yuma says

"I didn't want to drag you into this", Astral said.

"Why not? We're friends!", Yuma says.

"Friends, huh? Yes... I did it because you're an irreplaceable friend. I've been so many things by you over and over. To cherish your friends. Having the heart to believe in your friends. We part ways here, Yuma", Astral said.

"Huh? I entrust the Numbers to you", Astral  
Said and below him start glowing brighter.

"Wh-Why?! What do you mean?! Stop joking around...! Why are we parting ways?! I don't want to!", Yuma says crying.

Astral starts disappearing.

"Wait...! Astral! Astral!", Yuma yells.

Astral sticks out his right hand towards Yuma.

"Don't go anywhere! Hey! Astral!", Yuma says sticking out his right hand.

Astral disappears

"Thank you", Astral says and his energy goes down.

"Astral!", Yuma yells.

Naruto looks away.

"Astral!", Yuma yells and his emperors key falls off and goes in the blue energy. A bright light appears from under them. The light becomes blinding.

There back at the human world.

"W-We're back where we started... Th-That's right! Astral!", Yuma said with tears in his eyes and looks around and stops seeing Tori on the ground crying.

"Tori...", Yuma said and looked at Shark and Kite.

"Astral... Astral!", Yuma yells.

Naruto begins walking away.

"Naruto where are you going?", Shark said.

"Going to see Rio...", Naruto said with a hint of saddness.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"Rio I'll be going somewhere but don't worry I'll return", Naruto said and kissed Rio's forhead.

Naruto glows dark and sinks in the shadows.

Naruto appears in front of dark cave and its night with a full moon out.

"So this is the place", Naruto said and Menma appears.

"Yes, this where the two cards are at", Menma said and disappears.

Naruto enters the cave.

Naruto looks and sees  
Blue-eyes shining dragon glowing bright. Naruto takes it out and enters the cave. When Naruto enters he sees stairs going down. Naruto starts walking down the stairs and sees pictures.

Naruto finally gets to the bottom and is met by two statues.

On the right is a ten tailed beast on the left is a man holding a staff with the rinnegan. Behind the statues is a big door.

Naruto goes to the door and it starts opening. Naruto look and see torches and somehow they became lit. Theres a big circle in the middle like when 96 dueled Astral in Vectors old kingdom. The ceiling has a while showing the moon shining down.

"So you came...", someone said.

Naruto steps in the middle and someone appears from the shadows.

He looks like Obito from Naruto universe when he gained control of the ten tailes chakra. You know when he's holding the staff.

"I am the one guarding these two cards", Obito said with both the sharingan and rinnegan glowing.

"Ok so if I win I get the cards", Naruto said.

"Fine, you may be a good test of my power. We will both have 8000 life points", Obito said and his staff transformed into a duel disk.

"Then lets Duel!", Naruto yells putting on his Duel Gazer and duel disk.

NARUTO 8000

OBITO 8000

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR YUGIOH ZEXAL

Chapter 32

FLASH BACK FROM EPISODE 114

At night a kid Naruto is at Sharks and Rio's mansion. There parents are talking and there playing around. Rio stole Shark's deck which Shark's father gave him. Naruto is running away next to Rio from Shark.

"Give it back, Rio! Those are the important cards I got from dad!", Reginald says chasing Rio.

"No way! It's not fair that only you get them, Reginald!", Rio says and they run again.

"Wait up, Naruto, Rio!", Reginald says running after them.

Naruto and Rio hide behind armor and Reginald runs to them. Shark grabs rio and tried to get the cards back while Naruto and Rio are trying to pull back.

"Give them back already!", Shark yells.

The cards go everywhere and they bump into the statue.

Naruto and Rio are holding onto each other and looking fearfully at the falling armor that about to fall on them.

"Naruto, Rio! Look out!", Shark yells and pushes them out of the way. The armor falls and shark is slashed on his back next to his right shoulder that will become a scar in the future.

Rio is crying and Naruto has tears in his eyes. Some blood is on the ground.

"Reginald!", Reginald's father says entering the room with his wife and Naruto's parents.

Reginald's father goes to his side.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", he says.

"Dear!", Reginald's mon says.

"Mama!", Rio says and runs to her mom and cry's in her arms.

Naruto runs to his parents and they bend down and hug him.

"It'll be okay, Rio... It'll be okay...", Rio's mom says and looks at Reginald.

"I'm sorry... I got the cards you have me all dirty...", Shark says looking at the cards.

"Dummy! You don't need to worry about that!", he says.

"Dear, we need to treat his wound", Rio's mom says.

"I could have stopped it... I could have pushed Rio out of the way... It's my fault", Naruto says crying.

"It's ok", Kushina says hugging Naruto.

"Thank god you kids are safe", Minato said.

"I will protect Rio", Naruto says drawing there attention.

"I'll protect Rio and make sure no one ever hurts her. I don't ever want to see Rio cry ever again", Naruto says shocking them.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in the same car as Reginald and Rio. Reginald's mom and dad are heading home towards the mansion. They just went to the card shop. Naruto's parents will pick Naruto up.

Reginald is looking at the cards he got.

"Reginald!", Rio says and Reginald turns to her. Naruto is on the left, Rio middle and Reginald right.

"Teach me how to duel again when we get back, okay?!", Rio says smiling.

"Sure, but you'll start crying again in no time!", Reginald says and Naruto laughs a little then received a cute glare from Rio.

"Rio's not gonna cry this time!", Rio says blushing.

"You sure will!", Reginald said.

"I won't cry! I said I'm not gonna cry and I mean it!", Rio yells back.

"You will!", Shark yells back.

"There now, you three! Behave yourselves!", Reginald's mom says nicely.

Them suddenly a truck comes off the high way going straight for them. There all shocked. Naruto and Shark are holding onto Rio protectively.

The truck crashes into them.

TIME SKIP

Naruto wakes up in the hospital. He's ok the same room as Shark and Rio. All three are injured.

"Naruto!", Kushina yells seeing Naruto's awake and goes to his side.

"How are their parents?", Minato said.

"It was no use. We lose them just moments ago", the doctor says.

"I see...", Minato says sadly.

Shark is awake and heard it all.

"R... Ri... Rio... Rio", Naruto says sticking his hand out of bed and towards the unconscious Rio.

Naruto then loses consciousness.

FLASH BACK END

"I won't let anyone hurt Rio again. Without Rio I have no reason to live so I must win and get those cards", Naruto thinks.

NARUTO 4000

OBITO 8000

Ten Tailes and Sage of Six Paths are out. Also a spell card is out. It's called "Evolve Cancel", you can not summon an XYZ monster with C in its name.

Ten tailes LV10 4000/4000  
3 level eight monsters to summon. By detaching one Overlay Unit, target one monster on the field and it loses 100 ATK points for every stare it has. Second ability, by detaching one Overlay Unit trap, spell and ability can't effect this card.

Sage of Six Paths LV12 3500/3000  
3 level six monsters to summon. By detaching one Overlay Unit, you can pick one monster in your opponents graveyard and banish it then your opponent loses half the attack of that monster. Second ability, by detaching one Overlay Unit this card can negate an attack.

Both monsters have 2 overlay units left.

Naruto is on the ground, covered in scratches, bruises and some blood. His upper cloths are destroyed. He has a trail of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Are you done yet, you can't use Zexal because I won't let you. What will you do?", Obito said disappointed.

"Shut up...", Naruto says standing up wobbly. Naruto is breathing hard.

"Dammit, he countered everything I thrown at him like he saw it coming", Naruto thinks.

"Leave", Obito says surprising Naruto.

"I thought you were the one but I was mistaken. Leave now weakling", Obito says and turns around.

"What...?", Naruti says with his eyes wide and he's frozen.

Obito begins walking away then time freezes.

"So, look at you now", Menma says leaning against the wall drawing Naruto's attention.

"Why are you here...?", Naruto says turning to Menma.

"There is a way to win, but if we do it you may and up wanting to destroy Astral World", Menma said shocking Naruto.

"We must fuse into one being. There are stuff I haven't told you about yet", Menma said.

"Never! Why would I fuse with you!", Naruto yells.

"Because I am you, I'm your past life as a Barian, I'm Menma the 7th Barian emperor. Once we fuse you will start remembering who you were", Menma said and Naruto isn't believing what he's saying.

"Your lying! My father was an emperor! In that suit case was his cloak and number 108 was his card!", Naruto yells.

"Do you even know how Minato even came to your world. It was because I asked him to. The only one who new the real reason he came was Kushina", Menma said shocking Naruto more.

"W-What...", Naruto said said unable to say anything else.

"So... Want fuse? You'll gain the power to protect her and can use zexal anytime you want", Menma says smiling.

Naruto closes his eyes thinking of Rio.

"Rio", Naruto thinks and opens his eyes looking seriously at Menma.

"Lets do it", Naruto says and Menma smiles.

"Once we fuse I will disappear and we become one, I must tell you it will be very painful once we fuse", Menma says smiling.

"I don't care, do it!", Naruto says and Menma's smile widens. Menma then enters Naruto and time unfreezes.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells falling to the ground in pain and grabbing his head. Obito turns to him surprised not knowing what's happening.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells rolling on the floor in unimaginable pain. Naruto is then engulfed in an explosion of crimson energy surprising Obito.

"What the?", Obito thinks.

Naruto's Barian form looks like blond hair and red high lights his body color is blue.

Naruto is standing up screaming in pain and his Barian form is changing. A red diamond appears on his chest and four other smaller red diamonds appear, each one going on a side. His body color turns black and his hair turns blood red and his eyes turn into the rinnegan. The screaming turns to laughter and the crimson energy grows and a beam of crimson energy hits the sky.

WHERE RIO IS

Shark, Yuma, Trey and Tori are standing next to an unconscious Rio.

"H-He's awakened!", Rio says drawing there attention.

"The Barain emperor Menma has awakened!", Rio yells and falls unconscious.

"Barain emperor... Naruto!", Yuma says shocked.

BACK TO THE DUEL

FLASH BACK

AT BARIAN WORLD

"What is it you want Vector? In busy", Menma says standing on a cliff watching the view.

"Well, you see...", Vector says and Menma's eyes widen when a sword is plunged through his chest.

"Vector... Why have you betrayed me...?!", Menma says angrily with his rinnegan looking at Vector.

"You see I can't beat you in a duel, you stronger then us all I don't see why you didn't become leader, anyways I decided I want you dead, so bye!", Vector says and was about to push Menma off the cliff when his eyes glowed and suddenly Vector is grabbed by the neck and lifted in the air.

"S-So fast... I didn't even see him move?!", Vector thinks shocked.

"You betrayed me Vectoe!", Menma yells and suddenly Vector flys and hits a crystal. Vector is pulled again and thrown against other crystals.

Menma falls to one knee.

"My wound", Menma thinks looking at his wound then turns to Vector.

"One of these days, I will return stronger and. I WILL ELIMINATE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!", Menma yells and a portal appears behind him and sucks him in.

WHERE MINATO IS

Menma is currently lying against a crystal. A 13 year old Minato is at Menma's side.

"Master! Are you ok?!", Minato says kneeling next to Menma.

"Listen carefully, I have a mission for you. This mission is of great importance", Menma says.

"What is it!", Minato says and Menma hands Minato Number 108 shocking him.

"Leave to the human world and have a family. Once you are there do not use your power under any circumstances or Vector will find you. I will be living inside you until you have a child and I will then go inside that child. Until the time comes I will be living inside of him feeding on his dark emotions, it might turn me to the darkness... Never tell your child about me, say you went to the human world to collect the numbers. Do you except", Menma says and Minato nods.

"I except", Minato says.

"Thank you, Minato...", Menma says and turns into a ball of red energy and goes inside Minato. Minato picks up Menma cloak. A portal opens and Minato goes inside.

Minato is in an ally.

"Better change", Minato says and turns into a human and walks out of an ally.

"Look out!", someone yells and Menma turns and a girl with red hair and on a scare board rams into Minato and they both fall to the ground. Kushina is on top of Minato and both blushing.

"C-Cute...", both  
think blushing.

Both then notice the position there in and stand up.

"Sorry!", both say and Minato picks up Menma's cloak.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and sorry about ramming into you", Kushina says sticking out her hand.

"My Name is... Minato Namikaze, and it was my fault", Minato says sticking out his hand and they shake.

FLASH BACK END

Naruto is still inside the crimson energy and his eyes are close.

"Vector... I'm back", Naruto says and opens his eyes with the rinnegan glowing bright. The crimson energy then goes inside Naruto and Naruto grabs his head.

"I can't recall my memories that well but I will soon regain them", Naruto says and looks at his body.

"I look the same as when I was living in the Barian world", Naruto says.

"What was that?", Obito says drawing Naruto's attention.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I recently remembered. I am the eighth Barian emperor Menma or Naruto. Either will do", Naruto says.

"His eyes, he isn't the same as before. Somehow he's even stronger", Obito thinks.

"So ready for the real duel?", Naruto says.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 33

NARUTO 4000

OBITO 8000

Naruto has one face down card.

"Ehehehehahahahahahah!", Naruto laughs feeling blue eyes shining dragon, god crimson knight, Dark dragon knight, Thunder end dragon.

"He's changed", Obito thinks feeling his power.

Zane's black coat forms on Naruto but his shirt doesn't so you can still see his chest with the red diamonds and on the back of his coat the Barian symbol appears.

"That's better, it was getting a little cold", Naruto/Menma said.

Naruto looks serious at Obito.

"It's time for the real duel to begin", Naruto said and draws.

"I summon Dark Omega LV3 (1500/1500) I activate Dark Omega's ability! By sacrificing 500 life points I can summon one level four monster from the grave yard and I pick Red Eyes Wyvern!", Naruto says.

NARUTO 3500

"I lay two cards face down", Naruto says.

"I draw! I summon one tail  
LV1 (1000/1000)

"I activate its ability and I'm allowed to summon two tails LV 2 (1500/1500) from my hand. I activate the spell card Cat Fire! Two tails gains 500 ATK until the end of the turn! Two tails attack Dark Omega!", Obito says and Two tails fires a giant blue fire blast at Dark Omega.

"I activate the spell card Half Mirror! With this I take half of the damage and you take the other half!", Naruto yells. Dark Omega is destroyed.

NARUTO 3250

OBITO 7750

"Hmmm, he's gotten better", Obito thinks.

"I lay 1 card face down and end my turn", Obito says.

"I draw! I summon Barian Knight Lv4 (1900/1900) I activate his ability and by removing this card from play I can draw one card!", Naruto yells and draws a card and smiles.

"I activate polymerization! I fuse my three blue eyes white dragons to summon  
Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon LV12 (4500/4500)", Naruto yells.

"I activate the trap card demon drain! Your monster loses 100 ATK for every star it has and you can't activate any trap cards this turn!", Obito says.

Blue eyes ultimate dragon LV12 (3300/4500)

"I suggest you end your turn", Obito said and notices Naruto smiling.

"I activate pot if greed and draw two cards!", Naruto yells and smiles at one of his cards.

"I activate the spell card Four Crimson Ray Formation on ten tails! With this ten tails can't attack or activate its ability!", Naruto yells and a ten tails is trapped in a red cage.

"What you!", Obito says angrily.

"It's time to show you a shining light! By sacrificing Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon I can bring out a new monster, a shining one!", Naruto yells and Blue Eyes ultimate dragon begins cracking with light coming from the cracks.

"What?!", Obito says.

"I summon Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! LV10 (3000/2500)

Naruto yells and a shining dragon appears. Obito covers his eyes.

"What is this light?", Obito says and when the light finally dies down he sees the dragon.

"What kind of dragon is that?", Obito thinks.

"I activate Blue eyes shining dragon's ability! This dragon gains 300 ATK for each Dragon Type monster in my Graveyard! Red eyes Wyvern, Red eyes Black Dragon, Blue eyes ultimate dragon, 3 blue eyes!", Naruto yells making Obito's eyes widen.

Blue eyes shining dragon LV10  
(4800/2500)

"Now Blue Eyes attack Sage of Six Paths with Shining Neutron Blast!", Naruto yells and blue eyes fires its shining blast.

"I activate sage of-", Obito is cut off by Naruto.

"That won't work, spell's, trap's and ability's have no effect against Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!", Naruto yells shocking Obito.

The blast hits and the sage is incinerated. Obito gets blown back and hits the ground. Then he gets up looking angrily at Naruto.

OBITO 6450

"H-he defeated a god. It doesn't matter he can't defeat ten tails", Obito thinks.

"I lay 1 card face down and end my turn", Naruto says.

"My turn! I draw! I activate the spell card demon explosion! With this I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field and I choose Four Crimson Ray Formation!", Obito yells and the cage disappears.

"I activate Ten Tails ability! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit your monster loses 100 for every star it has!", Obito yells smiling.

Blue Eyes Shining Dragon LV10  
(3800/2500)

"I activate-", Naruto says about to counter but Obito stops him.

"I activate the spell card, overlay capture! If I lost one exceed monster last turn I can add two overlay units to my monster! I now activate Ten Tails other effect! Spell, trap and Ability's can't effect Ten Tails!", Obito yells and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Destroy that monster with Biju Bomb!", Obito yells and Ten Tails creates a giant biju bomb and fires it at Naruto and a big explosion appears blowing Naruto back.

"That hurt", Naruto said standing up.

NARUTO 3050

"I end my turn", Obito said.

"I draw! I summon Shining Dark Slayer LV1 (900/300) in defense mode! I activate Slayers ability and bring back one monster from the graveyard but it can't be an Exceed monster! I bring back blue eyes Ultimate Dragon and activate the spell card De-Fusion! I bring back the three blue eyes and now I overlay my two blue eyes! I summon Number 108: Thunder End Dragon (3000/2000)! I activate-", Naruto is cut off by Obito.

"By removing three tails from my hand I can negate that monsters ability", Obito says and Naruto glares at him.

"I activate the trap card Exceed Switch! If my monsters ability is negated I can switch it for another exceed monster and it gains this monsters overlay units. I chose Number 0: Dark Dragon Knight (3000/2800)! I activa-", Naruto is cut off by Obito again.

"I activate Ten Tails ability and detach my last overlay unit and stop the effect", Obito says smiling.

"I, lay one card face down and end my turn", Naruto said.

"My turn I draw! I activate god switch. By destroying one non exceed monster on your field I can summon and monster from my deck and I chose Eight Tails", Obito says and the monster appears  
Eight Tails LV8 (2800/2500).

"Ten Tails attack Dark Dragon Knight", Obito said.

"I activate magic cylinder!", Naruto yells and Obito smiles.

"I activate Eight Tails ability. By removing him from play and one non exceed monster on your field I cut the damage in half and we both take half", Obito says and Naruto is shocked.

NARUTO 2050

OBITO 4450

"I activate the spell card ability block. Dark Dragon Knight cant use his ability anymore. I end my turn, You did better then I thought. But you have no more moves to make. So give up", Obito says smiling.

"It, can't be. I should have over powered you. If I only became one with myself in the beginning I could have one", Naruto said and turns back into human form. His shirt appears again on him and under his jacket. The Barian sign on the back of the coat disappears.

Naruto looks at the ground angrily.

"Rio... I won't lose", Naruto thinks and time freezes.

"Daddy, are you ok", someone said and Naruto stops cold. He looks around but can't locate who said that.

"I'm right here", the person says and Naruto looks and his eyes widen. He sees a little Rio but there's a difference, instead of light blue her bangs are green and her eyes are blue. Look up yugioh zexal episode 120, you'll know what she looks like.

"Dad...?", Naruto said and she runs and hugs Naruto.

"Are you hurt daddy?", she says liking at Naruto.

"Who are you?", Naruto said.

"I'm Iris, you're daughter, don't you remember me?", Iris says with tears in her eyes and is about to cry. Naruto begins sweating thinking what to do.

"She's our daughter in our past life", someone says and Naruto looks and sees Rio but in a princess outfit.

"Rio..., how I never saw anything related to her in my memories?", Naruto said.

"I hid her when she was born. Not even Reginald knew about her. I was about to go on a year long trip but before I went, you spent the night in my room and we...", Rio says with a light blush and Naruto is blushing like crazy.

"Shark's gonna kill me if he finds out that I did it with his sister and she had a baby", Naruto thinks.

Iris moves next to Rio and holds her hand.

"I never told you or anyone because it would put her in danger. I hid her with an old friend. She watched over her", Rio says.

"So, I never knew her", Naruto said sadly.

"You did meet her but... You'll know when the time comes", Rio says.

"Ok, so your Iris. I'm Naruto... Your dad", Naruto says kneeling down and Iros smiles and runs and hugs Naruto.

Naruto has tears in his eyes.

"We had a daughter", Naruto thinks and they stop hugging.

"I want to give you something", Rio says and sticks out her hand as well as Iris and both touch Naruto's deck.

"What is this?", Naruto says.

"You'll know", Rio says and they start to disappear.

"By daddy!", Iris says and Naruto smiles.

Time unfreezes

"What are you smiling at?", Obito says narrowing his eyes.

Naruto wipes his tears while he's still smiling.

"I just saw the one I live and my child", Naruto says.

"What?", Obito says and Naruto's deck shines brightly. Naruto's right hand glows bright yellow like his deck.

"Shining Draw!", Naruto yells sticking the shining card in the air. Ten Tails roars angrily.

"What is that shining light? I've never seen anything like it", Obito said shocked.

"I activate my face down card. Revival of the Crimson God!", Naruto yells revealing a card he never used yet.

"By cutting my life points in half, I can summon back God Crimson Knight and he gains his overlay units back!", Naruto yells and God Crimson Knight appears.

NARUTO 1025

Naruto sticks the blank card in the air and it shines bright blind Obito.

"Let me show the true power of fusion!", Naruto yells and the card finally reveals itself.

ZEXAL FUSION

This card fuses two Numbers into one monster. The monster gains both ATK and DEF. It gains the Overlay Units and ability's of both monsters.

"I activate! Number Fusion!", Naruto yells playing the card. God Crimson Knight glows crimson red and Dark Dragon Knight glows dark. Both fly into the air and a glowing yellow portal opens and both fly into it. A giant blinding yellow light appears.

"Now appear! The power of light and darkness fuse together to creat a new being! The power of Chaos!", Naruto yells and something comes down with wings covering the body. It's glowing bright Crimson yellow.

"It can't be... The power of light and darkness creating a new being. This is impossible", Obito says.

"Now appear!

NUMBER 097 GOD CRIMSON DRAGON LORD KNIGHT! LV10 (6000/5300)

Naruto yells and the wings open to show a shining yellow God Crimson Knight. It has four wings, a long tail, wearing a dragon shape helmet, two arms, left hand holding a spear and the right holding a giant blade like Zabuza's blade but bigger.

"Impossible... A mere human summoning something like that", Obito says shocked.

"I activate God Crimson's ability! By detaching one Overlay Unit I can destroy one monster and I chose Ten Tails!", Naruto yells making Obito's eyes widen.

"Spear of the God's!", Naruto yells and AMD God Crimson Knight throws the spear. It glows bright red and looks like a laser she goes through Ten Tails eye.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhhh!", Ten Tails yells in pain and blows up.

"Why you lit-", Obito stops and takes a step back. God Crimson Knight is standing in front of him with its sword raised.

"I'm ending this now, Slash of the God's!", Naruto yells and God Crimson Knight slashes down. Outside the cave explodes and rocks fly everywhere.

OBITO 0

NARUTO WINS

Obito is on the ground and is slowly turning to dust.

"I win", Naruto says and sticks out his hand and the two cards fly to him but then they turn blank.

"So it's not time yet", Naruto said and looks at Obito.

"Eheheheh, you're a strange one, Uzumaki", Obito says catching Naruto's attention.

"How do you know my name?", Naruto said.

"I always knew you were coming for the cards, so what will you do, serve Barian world and destroy astral world or fight against Barian world and turn against your fellow Barians?", Obito says looking at Naruto and Obito is almost turned to dust.

"I haven't decides yet, thank you for the duel", Naruto said.

"Hehe, you sure are an odd one, thank you", Obito says and turns to dust.

"Rest in peace, Obito", Naruto said turning away and walking away.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


End file.
